


The Wolf of 221B

by Nightfall24



Series: The Pack of 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Brainwashing, Bubble Bath, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead squirrel gifts!, Dom/sub, Drug Inaccuracies, If You Squint - Freeform, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sherlock has a heart, Shifter Lestrade, Shifters, Slavery, Squirrel hunting, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet John, Wolves, humans as pets, indoctrination, more like, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyall is a young Omega Shifter wolf that is kidnapped from his family's village and put up for auction. Sherlock and John buy the stubborn Omega to help them sniff out criminals and hopefully find the most violent criminal of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic. I've read a lot of stories on AO3 so I wanted to try my hand at writing one. This is not a normal Alpha/Omega story and it is not an mpreg. There will not be any smuttiness in the early chapters while Lyall is underage. I might add some later when he turns 18, but that is a slight maybe. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, this is not brit picked but I have read quite a few Sherlock fics so I tried my best but I'm not sure about some of the slang. I'm still trying to remember pants means underwear. Lol. Please feel free to critique and any and all comments are welcomed. 
> 
> Also, all of my chapters will be named after a Peter Gabriel song. I don't know why, I'm just weird like that. 
> 
> This first chapter is just to get you introduced to the original character. Sherlock will show up in the 2nd chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1 – I Grieve  

Lyall was fifteen when he first shifted. It wasn’t as painful as he thought, quite uncomfortable yes, but considering his bones where being broken and rearranged the pain was tolerable. It helped that his mother, father, and two brothers sat by his side the whole time. They took turns massaging his sore muscles and keeping him hydrated. His mother sat near his head and wiped the sweat from his burning cheeks while singing Lyall’s favorite song, Edelweiss, softly in his ear. As the process was nearing completion, Lyall held onto his father’s hand tightly until his fingers finally turned to paws. Then, his father held his paw and stroked gently as soft fur began to spout. The entire change took a total of four hours and his family, his pack, had never left his side.   

After the transformation, his body was covered in soft white, brownish-orange, and black fur. His belly was completely white in contrast to the burnt orange and black streaks, which covered his entire back, head, and legs. All four paws where as black as pitch and gave the illusion that Lyall had decided to keep his shoes on during the change.

The pain had completely receded and now he could hear his packs voices whispering above him. Lyall opened his eyes for the first time as a wolf. Everything was brighter and more pronounced, so much that he could see the river that ran around their village, which was at least a mile and a half away. The rabbits and deer grazing in the woods now had a color trail, a scent, that was now visible and traceable to his wolf nose. Not only could he track the animals, but a nagging _prey, hunt, chase,_ was present and urging him to bolt into the forest.

He snapped out of his primal instinct when he heard his mother’s voice. “Oh my beautiful baby Omega,” she cooed and ran her hand through the dark orange fur on his ears. _Wow that feels good._ Lyall leaned into the warm touch of his mother’s hand and pinned back his ears in a silent plea for more.

“I think he likes it,” the low voice of his twenty year old Alpha brother laughed, “look at his tail.”

Lyall hadn’t realized but his small tail was thumping on the ground in pleasure. Embarrassed, he ducked his head from the pleasure’s source and stood up on four strong little legs.

“Oh shut up Lucas,” came his father’s voice from somewhere behind him.

“If I recall correctly brother, you roll over and beg for your belly to be scratched at least once a day when you’re shifted.” Came the voice of Jason, Lucas’ Alpha twin brother. Lucas scowled but no more came from the young Alpha wolf.

Lyall turned around and looked up at his father with big brown eyes. He looked down at his paws confused on what to do next, shuffled a bit, and sniffed the air. _What is that smell?_

His father smiled down at his youngest pup and slowly put out his hand towards the wolf’s nose urging him to sniff. Lyall’s instincts took over and he knew exactly what to do. He needed to scent his new pack. His father _Alpha Male_ smelled _nutty?_ Lyall laughed at the irony _well I guess he can be a bit crazy._ It was mostly pecan but there was a woody wild smell mixed in as well.

Lyall sniffed his father’s wrist to find more of the woody scent. _Pecan trees!_ His father smelled of pecan trees and _love? Does love have a smell?_ Whatever the smell his Alpha male was emitting made Lyall feel like he was wrapped up in a blanket and protected from the world. _Yes, love._ After the scenting was complete, he licked twice across the callous knuckles then dipped his head in submission, causing his father to place a hand on his nape and squeeze reassuringly. The Alpha leant forward and pressed his cheek on his pup’s head and whispered, “My sweet, sweet boy. I am so proud of you.”

Once his father let go, Lyall turned to his mother who was still sitting on her knees with her hand stretched out to her young pup. He slowly padded over to the Alpha Female and rubbed his nose across her fingers and inhaled deeply. Her smell was sweet, almost sugary. _Maple!_ But there was also that underlying wilderness smell his father had towards her wrist. The sweet smell of maple sap invaded his snout as he sniffed his mother’s palm. _Put them together and they make a pecan pie._ Lyall mused. _I guess if their smells are compatible, then that’s why they make such a strong bonded pair._

He let his mother’s loving scent wash over him, then, just as he had done with his Alpha Male, Lyall licked her wrist and lowered his snout. She stroked her hand though the fur on his throat and bent down to press her forehead to his muzzle. “Good boy,” she praised and placed her other hand to pet the orange fur on his nape. “I love you such much my little cub, my precious Omega.”

They embraced each other for what seemed like hours but he whimpered softly when she pulled away with a small kiss to his cold black nose.

His brothers and father chuckled at his cry but each knew exactly how he felt. To have the loving touch from a pack member was like being warmed from the inside.

“Awww, come on. Don’t you wanna scent your big brother Lucas?” Lyall turned to face his two brothers, who were also kneeling in the grass. Looking between the twins, he decided to give into his mischievous nature and walked over to Jason, dramatically swishing his tail behind him.

“Cheeky Omega,” Lucas said with a huff but there was no malice behind the words, only amusement and pride at how well he had trained his little brother to be a smart-ass.

Although Jason and Lucas where twins, they were completely different. Jason was, what Lucas liked to call, the three R ’s of dullness: reserved, respectful, and responsible. Lucas, according to Jason, was a childish Alpha who didn’t possess a responsible bone in his body.

Jason smelled like their father, a bit nutty with a hint of wood. However, the younger Alpha had a hint of smoke layered behind the wilderness scent. Once Lyall had gotten his fill of his brother’s scent he licked but only bowed his head for five seconds then returned to meet his brother’s gaze.

It was understood in every pack dynamic that the parent Alphas or Omegas where the leaders of their pack. All offspring’s apart of the pack, whether Alpha or Omega, where considered equals. However, in strong stable packs, respect to elder siblings was practiced but not a requirement. Lyall loved and respected both of his brothers and had no hesitation in his polite bow of submission. 

Jason smiled in appreciation and ran his large fingers over the Omega’s snout. “Welcome to the pack little Omega.” _Little?_ Lyall gave a playful nip towards his brother’s fingers at the comment and the Alpha laughed wholeheartedly.

Turning to the last pack mate, who had a goofy grin on his face, Lyall began sniffing the presented hand. Like the other members, Lucas smelled of tree wood but with a hint of hazelnut. _Oh wow!_ His scent was drowned out by a wave of love and pride almost as strong as his mother and father. _I had no idea._ Lyall whimpered again and began licking the knuckles in front of him to convey his new understanding and reciprocated love.

A blush came across the Alpha’s face. “Bah, don’t be such a lovey-dovey Omega.” Jason scolded but he didn’t pull his hand away. Lyall dipped his head for a few moments and then watched as his stubborn brother did the same.

“Lucas, you know how important this is for him right now.” came the stern voice from his father. Lucas rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic put upon sigh.

Lucas knew full well that new wolves where very vulnerable during this time and for a family to build a strong bond it is important to praise and welcome newly shifted wolves into the pack. Omegas needed touch and Alphas responded best to verbal praise, but both needed to sense love and acceptance from their pack members. It is especially important during the first three years of a wolf’s shift. For it is in those three years that the wolf’s subconscious and the human’s subconscious are slowly being melded together. Once the wolf completes their twelfth shift of the third year the wolf and human brain will be one and the wolf behaviors will be more noticeable in their human form.        

“Ugh. Alright, but only because you’re so damn cute with your little black feet and red head.” Lucas smiled and the rest of the family laughed. The young Alpha ran his hands through his little brothers coat. To everyone’s surprise, he leaned forward and wrapped his long arm around the puppy’s body and placed his head near the ribcage. A long embrace that made Lyall feel whole.

Before Lyall could react, Lucas let go of him and jumped to his feet. “Okay, can we hunt now? It is going to be so much easier with an Omega nose at our deposal.” He emphasized which Omega, _I’m the only Omega you moron,_ by poking Lyall on his nose.

“As if that would even help. You couldn’t catch a turtle if it was sleeping,” laughed Jason as he stood up and pushed his brother. Lyall could smell the energy and adrenaline beginning to pump through his brothers like electricity in the air.

“That is why we do not hunt turtles my dear twin. Or have you forgotten last hunt when I took down that 200 pound deer!”

“It was not 200 pounds! Bambi was bigger you-“ the argument was cut short by a growl from their Alpha Male.

“My boys, this is your brother’s first hunt. He is an Omega, so he will track for our pack now.” _Yes, yes, yes! Hunt, let’s go I know where they are!_ Lyall tuned out his father’s instruction as he looked towards the forest and saw at least a dozen different color trails leading to delicious prey. Suddenly, a sharp scent of anger hit his nose and he lowered his body and pulled his tail in between his legs.

“Shhh, shhh, my little cub,” his mother crouched beside him and petted soothingly upon his neck. “He’s just excited Samuel,” she glared up at her husband who already had a look of regret upon his face for frightening his youngest. “Don’t scare him so. He is an Omega, you know how strongly he can sense your emotions and I’m sure he can smell every living thing it that forest.”

His father sat down cross-legged in front of Lyall and scratched behind his years to calm him. Lyall stuck his little tongue out and licked the Alpha Male’s palm. _Please don’t be sad Papa._ “It is my fault Lyall. It has been so long since your brothers have changed and the only Omega I have seen hunt is my own Mother. I have forgotten how overwhelming everything can be until you learn to control and focus your improved senses. Will you accept my apology little one?”

Lyall heard one of his brothers stifle a snort of laughter. _Lucas of course._ Then heard Jason shove his immature twin. Their mother shot them a look of ‘do I need to come over there?’

 _Yes Papa!_ Lyall licked the hand enthusiastically, then yipped playfully and rolled over to present his snow white belly to his Alpha Male.

“That’s my boy,” there was pride in his father’s voice and it made Lyall’s tail and whole back half wag uncontrollable. This time he wasn’t ashamed and rolled back over to wait patiently for his Alpha to plan the hunt. “Okay, Lyall you will lead us to our prey. I think rabbit stew tonight sounds quite lovely tonight. Do you agree, my Kathrine?” Samuel turned to his wife, who was still stoking their pup’s fur.

“That sounds delicious. Do you think you can hunt us down some rabbits my little cub?”

 _Duh. There are twenty within the first half mile into the forest. Can we go? Can we go?_ Lyall jumped up and barked happily in affirmative.

“What? I was hoping we could have him track down one of those grizzlies we saw last month.” Lucas pouted but it was cut short as his father wrapped an arm around the young Alpha’s shoulders and pulled him close in a possessive hug.

“And you my little Alpha son, if you cannot keep that smart mouth of yours in check you will being staying back here to cut up vegetables for our rabbit stew.” Samuel nipped at his young son’s ear in a playful but still dominant gesture.

“Yes Papa,” the young man said lowering his head in submission. “But can I take point with Lyall tonight? Pleeeease!” Lucas rubbed the top of his head against his Alpha’s throat.

“You are too spoiled for your own good; but yes, you may hunt ahead with your brother. You must keep him safe my son he still has much to learn about the hunt. I am counting on you.”

Lucas licked his father’s cheek, grinned, and pulled away. “Can we go now? It will be dark soon.” Without waiting for an answer both boys began taking off their clothes to prepare for shift.

Katherine and Samuel looked at each other, nodded, and began to strip as well.

It took no time at all before all four members of the pack shifted into their wolf form. Lyall felt a hint of jealousy at the way they could change on demand now, but there was also excitement that in three years he could do the same. Once he became a mature wolf and his human mind was one with his wolf’s.

It was a bit intimidating of how much larger his brothers and parents wolves where. He was still a puppy of about 30 pounds, whereas his father was about 115. In another year though, Lyall hoped, he would be at least 60 pounds.

Katherine and Jason both had black fur, but the later had a grey patch starting to form upon her head and down the nape. Samuel was a mix of red and grey fur with piercing yellow eyes. Lucas, _again the oddball of the family,_ was white with a few black spots along his spine.

 _My pack_. His father strode over to him and began sniffing and scenting his youngest pup. Lyall received a lick on his cheek and then the same process was repeated from each family member.

Once the pack had scented their final member, the five wolves moved into a hunting formation and followed their Omega into the forest.  

 _There where so many different color trails._ Lyall spotted a red smoky trail lead up past the creek and over the hill. _Deer._ As he continued leading his pack into the forest he noticed several blue trails leading up different trees. _Squirrels._ _Come on focus Lyall, find some rabbits. Papa wants rabbits._ As if the small creatures heard his thoughts, he spotted some purple trials leading towards a group of rocks. Lyall let out a soft growl and lowered himself into a crouched position. The wolves behind him began to spread out and circle their meal. He felt a slight nudge on his behind and felt his mother push her pride scent towards him.

The wolves began approaching the rabbit den as quite as whisper. _Wait, something’s wrong._ Lyall began to growl and search the area for the source of his uneasiness. He saw a black colored scent like a smoke ring surrounding him and his pack. Just like they were doing to the rabbits, except now his family was the prey.

Lyall let out the loudest warning bark his small throat would allow him but it was enough to get his packs attention. His brothers growled in frustration because their Omega just let their prey know they were coming. However, his father, who had the improved hearing of a matured Alpha, heard the hunters that his Omega had sensed. The four Alphas stopped and began to growl and bark threats towards the oncoming predators. Lyall’s mother ran over to him and picked him up with her mouth by the nape of his neck. _Who is it? Mama, what is going on!_ Then he saw them. Ten men in camouflage gear with guns coming down the ridge towards them. He had never been so scared in his life.

His mother carried him over to two logs that over lapped each other and placed him in between and out of sight. She licked him once as if begging, please stay here, and he did.

Soon enough he could hear talking. _Papa? They must have changed back._ He stayed low and tried to push out his senses beyond his sight to tell what was happening.  

Four loud beeps rang through the air. “We have four Alpha’s here, Sir,” came a voice of an unknown woman. “They seem to be hunting. Yes Sir, feral. Roger that.”

“Listen, we are a free shifter family. We bother no one and no one comes near our village. We are legal. I have papers to prove it back at our home. Let my sons go and fetch them and bring them back.” His father’s voice was confident but Lyall could scent fear rolling off him in waves. It made his nose hurt and he let out a small whimper.

“You lot aren’t free!” came another voice, a man’s voice. “You are slaves and pets. All of ya should be put down if it were up to me. Our boss, however, he enjoys the finer things in life and to do that we gotta sell your filthy kind to the highest bidders. Too bad you’re all Alphas though. You don’t nearly fetch as much as those damn Omegas. People love ‘em. They’re much prettier than you lot and they can find your keys for ya when ya lose ‘em. “The man laughed at his own stupid joke and then spit a brownish liquid onto the ground.

Lyall did not like this man. He wanted to growl bite down on his throat for calling his kind filth. The Omega was so focused on what was going on in front of him, he didn’t realize a hand grabbing ahold of his middle and pulling him up out of his hiding spot.

 _No, no, no. Oh God they are gonna sell me and I’ll never see Mama, Papa, Jason, or Lucas again!_ He thrashed and wiggled his body against the strong hands but they squeezed tight on his ribcage and made him whine. He yelped and tuned his head to bite the fat arse hole’s hand and made a satisfied growl when he made contact with his sharp puppy teeth.

“You li’l bastard!” The man holding him cried out but still didn’t drop him to the ground. The now bleeding hand came up over his muzzle and held his jaw together causing Lyall to whine and kick his back legs at the mean man. _As soon as you let go of my mouth I swear I’m gonna bite you in the balls so hard!_

“Oh God, No!” His mother screamed and ran towards her young pup. Before she could even get two steps a loud bang echoed through the forest and his mother hit the ground with a dart sticking out of her naked back.

Lyall renewed his attempt at getting his muzzle free because now he wanted to bite the man who shot his mother in the balls first.

“Scan him Jones,” the lady in charge said with a hint of intrigue in her voice.

The man held up a black box with a glowing blue light under Lyall’s tail, near his scent gland. The box beeped twice then was returned to his pocket. “Well, well looks like we got ourselves an Omega, and just a puppy. Ohhh, this is gonna be a great payday.” The woman pulled out a radio, “Sir, yes, we have an Omega pup here as well. Yes, sir.” She hung up and within a blink of an eye she pulled out her dart gun and shot the three standing Alphas. They dropped one by one and Lyall watched as his father went still and the fear in his eyes died out. _Papa! Damn it. I have to change back, I can’t wait until morning. Stupid body. Why did I lead us out here? It’s my fault. Oh God, I’m so sorry Papa!_

“Okay gentleman, the boss wants us to take the four Alphas to the Mount Lythe compound for labor and the Omega to the Kirkmoore Square for the auction. Come on lads, these bodies ain’t gonna move themselves.”

“What should I do with this little brat, ma’am?” The fat man said as he held the squirming puppy in his arms. _Fuck you! Damn it let go of me and I’ll show you brat!_

“Sedate him but make sure and don’t injure him. The better he looks the more he’ll sell for. It may cause problems that he’s feral raised, so we want our little Omega to look ridiculously adorable. Maybe we can cheat some old lady out of a pretty penny for this cute little thing.” The laughter that came from the hunters was not kind.

“Good night little puppy. When you wake up, you’ll have a new master to teach you how to behave properly to your superiors.” Lyall felt a sharp pain in his neck and before he could whine darkness took him.  


	2. Shock the Monkey (Well, Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall wakes up in an auction house jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of lied in my first chapter's notes. I said Sherlock was going to appear in chapter 2...weeeell, I had to do some rearranging of chapters. Instead of being at the end of this chapter he will be in the very beginning of the third. Woops! 
> 
> Just a disclaimer, Lyall tries to insult an arse hole (I'm getting the hang of this brit lingo) guard by claiming that he is a homosexual. I figured the only way to piss off a really masculine homophobe was to insult the size of his you know what or call him gay. I have nothing against homosexuals, hell I'm making Sherlock, John, Mycroft, and Greg homosexual in this story. 
> 
> This is not brit picked or beta'd. Please let me know if you find any mistakes.

Chapter 2 – Shock the Monkey (Well, Wolf)

When Lyall woke up he had changed back to his fifteen year old human body. His bones felt like ice and his throat burned with a scorching fire. He kept his eyes closed and rolled over in his bed… _wait, where’s my bed?_ To Lyall’s confusion,it was actually a concrete floor with a smelly blanket that he rolled over in. That’s when the Devil turned on the light bulb over his head and illuminated the memories of last night, or what he thought was last night. _Who knows how long I’ve been here?_

Repressing his instinct to jump off the floor and yell and shout, he decided to keep his eyes closed and sense his surroundings and try to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of here. His Omega senses were nowhere near as strong when he was in human form but he could feel living forms moving around him. _You have got to be kidding me? Rats, really?_ There was something else though, other Omegas. Five to be exact and each one emitted the most horrible odor of fear and hopelessness. Lyall had to hold his nose to stop the smell from drowning him.   

_Okay, don’t focus on them Lyall. Fuck! What else? Steel._ Lyall opened his eyes and peered down at his feet. A rusty iron cuff, which was connected to the stone wall by a short link chain, was secured around his left ankle. He gave his leg a few sharp tugs, _who are you kidding. You really think you can break an iron chain._ Before he could inspect any further surroundings an excruciating pain made its way from his neck all the way to his feet. It seemed like an eternity but it was over in a matter of seconds and Lyall was left panting on the floor. He clutched his neck and felt a hard metal band over the soft dirty flesh.

“You’re finally awake little Omega?” The voice was hard to make out from the ringing still in his head from that damn shock. “You like the collar? I guess you wouldn’t know about these things being as you’re the feral type.”

His body ached but he knew he had to get out of his vulnerable position on the floor. Lyall pushed up from the floor and scooted to the back corner of the dark cell. _No pack. Have to watch my own back._ The owner of the voice approached the young Omega’s cell with a very cruel grin on his face. Noting the whip on the left side of the man’s belt, a hand gun on the right, and a remote device in his hand, Lyall new this was the keeper and he needed to be taken down.

“Awwww, don’t be scared pup. I won’t have to use any of these fun toys on you if you’re the good little boy you’re supposed to be.” He patted his whip to intimidate the small boy in front of him. _If I get ahold of that whip we’ll see who’s a scared pup._ “Come over here and let me have a look at you boy.” He motioned his large hand to beckon Lyall. But the wolf stayed where he was and made no effort to follow the order.

“I said get over here,” the man snapped and pressed the button on the remote.

The pain made his jaw tighten up and then every muscle twitched involuntarily from the cruel stimulus. Finally he was released from the torcher and Lyall collapsed on the hard floor.

“Now be a good little shit and crawl over here like the dog you are.”  

Lyall wasn’t stupid and knew this arse-hole would love any excuse to hurt his prisoners. So he crawled over to the bars of his cell and sat back on his heels looking directly into the guard’s eyes. “You’re an arrogant little shit aren’t ya?” He reached through the bar and grabbed the Omega’s hair in a tight fist. “Now you listen to me boy,” he spoke right against Lyall’s face,  he could feel spit hit his cheek. “It’s bad enough I got stuck babysitting you damn animals and I’m not gonna put up with some little punk who doesn’t know his place. Is that understood?”

Well, Lyall was smart but his stubbornness outweighed his better judgment in this situation.  Especially because he could sense Omegas in the other cells watching the events unfold. If he didn’t know any better, the Omegas where sending him pride and excitement. “I have a question, sir?” He asked in his most innocent voice that Lucas had taught him.

“Figured you did. You Omegas ain’t known for your brains. Go ahead little one, ask daddy your question.”

Lyall’s face darkened at his last words. _Okay, this guy is asking for it._ “Did she leave you when she found out you liked cock?”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me, sir, did she leave you because you couldn’t get it up for her because she didn’t have anything to get up? Just curious if that’s why you feel the need to pick on fifteen year old boys?”

“You little bastard, I’ll teach you to mind that mouth of yours!” The guard reached his arm back into the cell but this time Lyall was ready for him. He grabbed hold of the man’s arm and bit down on one of the two blue veins running through his forearm. The idiot was faster than Lyall gave him credit for though and activated the collar before he could do any real damage. A bit of blood was on the Omega’s lips and the adrenalin from his success dampened the pain of the electricity running ramped through his small body.

The pain stopped for a few seconds then started back up again with a vengeance. Lyall convulsed on the floor as the guard stood above him his hand clutching at his wound and pressing the button at the same time. _I don’t know how much more of this I can take? Please, stop! Please!_ But the shocks kept coming. As soon as one wave would subside another took over and made his body catch fire again.

“Stop!! You’re going to kill him! Help, guards!” A raspy voice yelled from one of the cells.

“Mind your place Omega or you’ll be next,” the guard snarled but never took his eyes away from his victim shaking on the floor.

“You know those bloody bastards won’t come if you call for help Joseph! Fire, fire, come quick. Guards!” An older female Omega yelled from her cage. “Fire, come quick,” all of the Omegas yelled together as loud as they could.

_Oh God, this is it, maybe this is for the best though. My pack is dead…because of me. Please kill me. Please._ Finally, the pain stopped and he could hear yelling and the chain on his foot being undone. _Now, run. I could if I could use my bloody legs._ “You’re one lucky little Omega,” a male voice whispered in his ear. The owner of the words picked up his limp body and carried him out of his cell. Lyall glanced over and could see the guard being restrained by two large men and one younger man trying to look at his injured arm. Lyall couldn’t help but smile when he saw his mark.

“That was a very stupid thing to do little one. That man is three times your size and you ask him if he ‘can’t get it up.’ No, not very smart at all.”

“Where are you taking me? Wait, how did you know what I said to the guard?” He was starting to get some feeling back into his arms and toes by the time they got to what looked like a small infirmary. The man holding him, who smelled clean and nice Lyall’s wolf decided he liked him, set him down on a gurney with a white sheet over it.

“Can you sit up?” Ignoring the boy’s question, he waited for a nod and went on to tap Lyall’s knee to test his Patellar reflex. “Judith, the Omega who yelled fire and saved your dumb arse, she told me what happened.” The doctor, Lyall assumed, continued testing his pupil reaction and other reflexes until he was satisfied with the results. “Well, you are one resilient little Omega. What is your name?”

Lyall silently stared at the man in front of him. _You’re not my friend. You smell nice, but, but…damn it. I don’t know._

The man chuckled and turned his attention away from the Omega on his exam table to search through a large metal cabinet. “You don’t have to tell me. I can just call you Little Omega.” His voice was light and non-threatening.   _That’s how they get you. Don’t trust him. You can’t._ “Here, take these new pants,” he tossed a pair of black boxer briefs towards his patient and sat down on a swivel chair in front of Lyall.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully,” his voice was almost a whisper. “Just nod if I’m correct okay?” _Hmmm, what is this guy up to?_ Lyall nodded slightly, intrigued. “You’ve only been through one shift, yeah?” A nod. “You weren’t raised in the wolf farms?” A tentative nod. _How does he know all this?_ “So you are feral?”

“Yes, how do you know all this? Who are you?”

“Shhh. Just listen. You are feral, which most everyone at this auction thinks that makes you a pup to be trained. A disobedient mutt that they get to beat into submission.”

Lyall growled at this and tried to stand up off the bed. “I’d like to see them try and make me submit. Those bastards can kiss my-” The doctor grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed.

“See this is what I mean. You are brash and stubborn, that’s what they want you stupid boy. They want a puppy they can break young so they can brag to their friends how they tamed a feral wolf.” He released the Omega’s shoulders moved his hands to the top of his head to pet the short wavy hair. Lyall hummed and leaned into the first kind contact he had gotten since Lucas’ embrace just before… _No. Shut up, don’t think about that you idiot._

“Lyall,” his voice sounded strange to himself almost faraway. All he could focus on was the feeling of hands stroking the sweet spot behind his ears. All wolves had them and Lyall’s was definitely his nape and behind his ears _I like this doctor_.

“Good boy, Lyall,” came the soft voice of the doctor. “Now this is what you need to do.” His ministrations stopped so the Omega could focus on his words and not the blissfulness from his petting. “You are going to act like a sweet, adorable, and submissive Omega when you get up on that auction stage.”

“What? Why? You just want me to roll over and give up? Who the hell-“ His anger was cut off once again by the doctor, who grabbed his chin and put a finger to the squirming boy’s lips.

“No, not roll over. Act like you have given up, yes.” He let go once he had the stubborn kid’s attention.  “Your bull headedness is commendable but you need to start using your head, because no amount of stubbornness can hold out against an endless whipping or collar shocks.  Do you know what kind of people buy stubborn willful Omegas Lyall?”

He looked down thinking back on what the doctor had said. _Sadist fucking arse holes who needed to have their balls ripped off._ “Not good people?” Lyall went with instead.

“Exactly, cruel men and women who want to show off your beaten back, that they gave you, to party guests. Now, do you know what type of people buy submissive and calm wolves?”

“Nice people?”

“Well, not necessarily nice but they are people who aren’t looking for an animal to punish. Sometimes they just want someone to clean their house for them or go grocery shopping or even just keep them company. Usually they are old rich folk who, if they trusted you enough, don’t keep a close eye on a good pet. You see?”

Lyall nodded slowly and a smirk came to his face. He was rewarded with a scratch behind the ear. “Good boy, I knew you were a smart lad. Okay, you’re ready for your cleaning and then they will lead you out to the auction deck.”

The Omega nodded grabbed his pants and headed towards the guard at the door. He glanced back at the kind man behind him. _I told you he was nice._ “Thank you, Sir.”

“You are welcome. Now be a good boy and don’t accuse anyone of being homosexual, especially if they have a whip, gun, and shock collar, yeah?”

Lyall gave a cheeky wink then was lead out of the office and down the hall to the showers. “You’re not gonna give me any trouble are ya boy-o?”

_Okay, game face._ “No, Sir.”

“Good, now take off those pants and wash yourself off under the water. Lyall did as he was told and was rewarded with a cold fucking shower and the new pants the doctor had given him. The guard cuffed his arms behind his back and led him back to his holding cell.

As they approached the cell he saw his favorite guard waiting buy his door. “Welcome back little one. Thank goodness they gave you a shower to wash your filthy family’s smell off of ya. Oh, wait, what do you call ‘em? Your pack? Well, they’re gone and probably dead now boy, so it’s best you forget about ‘em, yeah? ”

_Okay, game face can wait._ Without warning Lyall ran at the large man and tried to land a kick to his groin, which is a lot harder with handcuffs on than he initially though. The blow ended up landing on a massive thigh allowing an equally massive arm to come around the Omega’s chest and lift him up in the air. “Let go of me you filth!” Lyall kick and tried to bite the hand that came round to hold his head still.

“I think this one needs to be muzzled like the bitch he is, don’t you Marco?” The guard who led him here pulled out a black piece of leather with a Velcro strap on the back. _Well shit. That went well Lyall._ He was held in place while the other guard pulled the muzzle over his head and tightened it an inch too tight around his mouth. “There you go little one. I think your new master will thank me for shutting you up.” Without another word he was thrown into the cell and the door was shut.

_You have to focus Lyall. Just keep calm and carry on, right? If you’re good maybe you can find some old lady who won’t even notice you’re there. Then you can hunt down our pack and go kill the hunters that are responsible for everything. No, I’m responsible. Maybe I shouldn’t get a nice master. I don’t deserve it. Shut the fuck up!_

“Alright you filthy dogs, time to see if anyone is stupid enough to pay money for ya.” The guards let out each omega, who then stood in a straight line against the wall. _Are we going to be auctioned or to the gallows?_ When the guard with Lyall’s mark on his arm let the boy out of his cell he took off the muzzle and pulled his head right next to his mouth. “You know boy, I have quite a bit of money saved up from babysittin’ your kind. Maybe I’ll invest it today. What do you think, hmm? Daddy would teach you your place. Oh, I would make you submit to me boy, even if I had to break you every day.” To Lyall’s horror, the guard licked a long strip along the boys cheek and let out a manic sharp tooth grin.  

_Oh shit. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. Let’s just prey the crowd is stupid enough to believe his acting._ Lyall shivered as he walked towards the door leading to the gallows. _Yes, the gallows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear what you thought of the story.


	3. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall is put up on the auction block. Guess who's watching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I really appreciate the Kudos and comments, well comment, but I still did the happy dance for my first comment(: 
> 
> Enter Sherlock and Mycroft being the smug all-knowing bastards that they are. 
> 
> Also, I used www.dollartopounds.com to help change the bidding amounts to pounds. So if it looks off, blame google.

Chapter 3 – In Your Eyes

All five Omegas where stripped down to their pants and placed in ankle and wrist restraints as they walked out onto the auction stage.  They were made to stand in a straight line facing towards the crowd of buyers. There was an auctioneer standing at the front of the stage behind podium and had a microphone and binder in his hand. The men and women sat in rows of chairs and almost every single one had a drink in their hand. They were laughing and hardly paying any attention to the property being marched out for their viewing.

Lyall felt his anger boil when he saw how crowded the place was. _How many people expect to even buy an Omega today? They just came to watch us be humiliated. Shhh, just don’t think about it, remember? Be a sweet docile Omega._

Once the prisoners where lined up the auction began. Lyall was second to last in the line for being presented. “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Kirkmoore Square Auction House. We have a wonderful selection of slaves and pets today for your viewing. Any of you wishing to purchase one of these lovely Omegas today just have to raise your numbered paddle and call out your bid.” The auctioneer nodded to the guard standing by the first Omega. “I believe we are ready to begin if you will be so kind to focus your attention on the center block.”

A middle aged Omega, who looked half-starved was led onto the elevated block at the center of the stage. He kept his gaze low. _He has been beaten, act like him Lyall!_ Following his instincts, Lyall lowered his head and hunched his shoulders. “This beautiful Omega wolf is 36 years old. On the screen here over head you can see what he looks like when he shifts. Yes, a very beautiful creature if I do say so myself.” _Don’t look. Don’t look._ “His teeth are in good shape and he is excellent at following orders, as you can see he is quite calm and obedient.”

Light chatter was coming from the crowd but Lyall did not look up from his submissive posture. “I believe we will start the bidding at £1200. Do I hear £1200? Thank you Ma’am, do I hear £1800? Yes, thank you sir. Do I have a £2000.”

_Don’t look up. Don’t do it. Just a quick glance, I have to see who is bidding on him._ Lyall gave in to his curiosity and glanced up at the man and woman in the bidding war. Both had white hair and dressed in elegant aristocratic garb. _Yes, yes, yes! Thank you doctor._ Before he put his head back down he saw another man sitting next to the white haired bidding man. The stranger was in his middle age with black wavy hair, skin as pale as Lyall’s, and piercing silver eyes that were staring right him. Lyall’s eyes went wide. _Stop staring, damn it. Look down. Oh God, he saw me. It’s okay, maybe he is not a bidder._ After five long seconds of being pinned by those scary silver ones, Lyall was able to look away with a shuddery breath.

A loud shout of “Sold!” broke him out of his panicked musings. The second Omega stepped up to the block, a pretty young woman in her twenties. She sold for £5000 quickly and was bought by a creepy looking lady with three slaves sitting at her feet. _I really hate these people. Oh, God he’s still looking at me. I can feel it._ Lyall reached out his sense towards the pale skinned man. What he smelled mad him shudder and take a small involuntary step back. _Power._ There was so much power and authority coming from that man…and the man next sitting next to him.

_Holy shit there is two of them._ He couldn’t help himself and looked up through his lashes at the two men emitting more strength on their own than his father and mother combined. The man on his left looked about a decade older with redder hair. He was spinning an umbrella on the ground and whispering something into the pale man’s ear, all while keeping  his gaze directed at Lyall. Another “Sold!” made him lower his gaze from the two scary men. He stopped smelling them, it was too distracting and it made it harder to concentrate on looking beaten.

Before he knew it, Lyall was being led up to the black with shaky legs. _Keep your head down. Shit, he’s here to._ Through the corner of his eye he saw the pervy guard sitting in one of the chairs with a bidding paddle in his hand. A shameful whimper came out of Lyall’s throat. _Come on old folks. Don’t I look cute? Please bid on me._

“Now this little one is a very special piece of property.” Lyall’s nostrils flared, _calm down._ “He is fifteen years old and has only been through one shift. Now, that means he cannot change at will yet. However, he is forced to change once a month during the full moon, for three years. As you know, his mind is still developing and his wolf and human are not yet one. This is an excellent selling point if I may add for those of you wanting to train the perfect slave. No matter how…uncooperative his human mind is, his wolf’s mind is highly susceptible to training, which will become instinct in his human form.” _Yeah, thanks for telling them that, you fucking arsehole!_

Lyall could feel all three predators smiling at him. The two unknown men, however, were not as malicious as the putrid smelling guard in the front row. _I’m  finished. Maybe I should just attack the auctioneer and the guards will put a bullet in my head._ He slumped his shoulders in one last attempt of seeming broken and docile.

“Although we don’t have a picture of this little guy’s wolf, I believe we will start the bidding at £4000. Do I hear a-?”

“£6000,” was the amused voice of the guard. The boy visible stiffened and his shoulders straightened a bit. _If he buys me there is no way I’m acting broken up here for these fuckers._ The crowd was silent in awe of such a large starting bid.

“Okay, thank you Sir. Do I hear-“The poor auctioneer was cut off again by a deep baritone voice.

“£8000,” were the silver eyed man’s only words. At this Lyall looked up, _fuck it._  The guard turned in his chair and scowled at the interfering bidder. The two powerful men paid him no attention and kept their gaze fixed on the Omega on the block. They looked amused, with themselves, with the guard, or with himself, he had no idea. _Amusement is better than malice, right?_

An angry growl came from the man in the front row. “£10,000.”  Lyall would be pretty impressed with himself for being the most expensive Omega at the auction, that is if he wasn’t being sold like a piece of meat.

The crowd gasped at the show of wealth. “Wow, okay, do I hear a-“the auctioneer scowled at being interrupted for the umpteenth time.

“£30,000” rumbled the baritone voice in the back. At this, the crowd began clapping watching the guard in the front to see if he would up the bid. The man shot the boy on the stage a hateful look, stood up, and marched out of the seating area.

“Well done Sir. £30,000, going once, going twice…and SOLD to the gentleman with deep pockets in the back row. Your purchase can be picked up at the back of the market after the completion of the auction.” _I cannot go home with those men. They’ll rip me apart. Gotta run. Run. Run._

A female guard came up behind him and led him to the back of the stage behind the curtains, away from the site of the other buyers. She unlocked his ankle cuffs and spoke in a whisper, “lucky boy, I’ve never seen an Omega go for that much. They must really like you.” There was no condescension in her voice, so Lyall felt bad when he brought his chained wrists around her neck. He pulled his hands back towards him tight enough to hurt but now cut off her oxygen. Her back was pressed all the way against his chest. She was a bit taller than him, which made her a perfect hostage to shield his body from any guards, he could think of one in particular, who would shoot him dead in a second.

He began shuffling her backwards with her grip digging into his wrists. “Shhh, please don’t scream. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just have to get the hell out of here. As soon as we are out of here all let you go.” She didn’t make a sound. _Good, good. Okay, move get to the back door._ “Come on, take me to the back exit. Hurry, we need to get there before pick up.” Although she provided a great shield, her height was difficult to manage when walking down the corridors. Well, it was more of a waddle than a walk, but it kept him safe from gunman and her secure from escaping.

“Open the door,” they had made it to the back of the building without coming across any guards. _Everyone must still be outside near the block. Yes! Free, free._ The guard, who was still silent, grabbed her key from inside her jacket and opened the metal door. _No. No, please._

“Clever little Omega you have purchased there little brother. It appears he is not as submissive as he would like everyone to think.” The man who bought him, his ‘brother’, and five guards were waiting outside the door in front of a sleek black car. _They knew the whole damn time._

“Hmmm. Yes, it appears I have won our wager brother.” The deep voice had a light almost nonchalant quality.

Lyall froze, wide brown eyes met icy blue, and for the first time since he was pulled out between the logs he was terrified. His terror increased tenfold when he saw the black collar remote in the pale man’s hand.

“I swear I’ll kill her if you don’t let me go!” Lyall tried to sound as threatening as possible, but his voice cracked and wavered uncontrollably. The two men smiled the same smile and the guards around them aimed their guns right at him. _I hope those are still dart guns._

“No you won’t little cub.” _Mama. Why did he call me that? How did he know? Who is this man? Whoever he is he’s dangerous. Fight, collar, run, collar. Well, hopefully I can get a few good punches on that smug face before he hits the button._ “You don’t need to be scared, you’ve fought very bravely, but now it’s time to stop and come home with me little cub.” _I’ll show you ‘fought bravely.’_

He pulled his arms over his hostages head and released her with a whispered “sorry, if I hurt your neck,” and he meant it. He lowered his head and walked slowly towards the pale man. _Wait for it. Wait for it, Lyall._ Seconds before he was in reach of the man, he heard the brother say something about “five pounds” and the taller man said “no deal.” _What are they talking about? Doesn’t matter, bite. Hand, arm, leg, neck? No, go for the remote then bite the hell out of his neck._

Lyall launched his body at the taller man with all the force he could muster. It wasn’t enough. Before his fist made contact with the man’s face, the remote was dropped to the ground. _What?_ One large hand wrapped around the chains that connected the Omega’s wrists and yanked up hard. The second large hand grabbed the back of his head and cushioned the blow so the boy’s head wouldn’t hit the hard concrete. A grunt, _okay a squeak, but a manly squeak,_ came out of him as his back hit the ground and the man straddled his hips pinning his shackled arms to his chest. Utilizing his only free limbs, Lyall tried to kick and buck the heavy arsehole off of his hips. A blush of embarrassment came across his face at how easily the man had raised his feet and pinned down the kicking legs.

To make matters worse the guy just smiled at him and peered calmly into his soul from above. “Got that out of your system, have you? If you would like, I can let you have a go at my brother over there. He is in nowhere near as good of shape as I am and you might be able to get a blow or two in, if you’d like to try? _This git is crazy. I’ve been bought by a crazy bastard that probably keeps heads in his fridge._

Knowing there was no escaping for right now, Lyall turned his head to the side and offered his pale neck and gave a low whine in submission.

“Good boy,” he let go of the bound hands and stroked the boys cheek fondly. “Could you please give me the keys you palmed off of the guard you were holding hostage. I would rather not have to dig around in your pants for them; if you can even call those dingy things pants.” _Damn, this guy is creepy good but at least he’s not a perv like the guard._ Still pondering how the guy knew he had the keys, Lyall reached into the elastic waist band of his pants and pulled out an iron key. “Thank you. See not so hard is it?” His smile grew while he reached for the cuffs and undid each one slightly rubbing at the marks they left on his property’s wrist. “Hmm. Don’t worry little cub, we’ll have John look over these cuts and bruises. It seems you had a rough time here with these moronic guards. I don’t blame you. Come, stand up it is time to go home.”

Two palms were hooked under his arm pits and lifted him up with ridiculous ease. The same warm hand that had protected the back of his head when he hit the ground was now on his nape leading him to the black car. _No the hand that was holding the shock collar remote and pushed you down to the ground is holding your neck. Not Alpha. Not Master. Wrong._

“Watch your head little one,” the brother said as he opened the door to the back seat of the car. He ducked his head and eased himself onto the warm leather scooting all the way to the opposite side with his back to the corner. His sense of security was short lived though, when the taller brother scooted in from one side and the door behind him opened and the umbrella brother pushed him into the middle. He was bookended between the two men. _Psycho sandwich._

“Sherlock, I will ensure proper sized clothing for your young Omega will be sent to 221B within the next 24 hours.” _This one is scarier. Smells like, coals? Burning coals? There is something else though. Damn it is so hard to tell in this form._ “Can you think of anything else you might need little one, other than the basic personal items, which of course will be sent along with clothes?” _Is he really asking me? Trick, don’t answer._

Neither brother seemed offended when he didn’t answer. “You need not meddle in our business any further Mycroft. Rest assured John and I can take care of our new cub just fine.” The car stopped and Sherlock got out offering a hand for Lyall to take.

“Remember Sherlock, it was my money you used to buy him, so I expect to be able to have access when needed.” _Well what the hell does that mean?_

“If convenient. Come along now little cub, I want you to meet Mrs. Hudson and John.” _Please don’t let them be related to these two men._ He didn’t make to grab the boys hand but Mycroft seemed less patient and pushed him towards the exit.

“Out you go. I shall see you soon child.” With that, Lyall was standing on the sidewalk in his pants and being led up to his new home, f _or now,_ by a man with a ridiculous name.  

 

 


	4. My Body is a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall finally meets Mrs. Hudson and John. Sherlock almost gets his neck bitten off and John nearly loses a finger, but both seem okay with their new arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations my friends! Sorry, I've been watching a lot of Big Bang Theory lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I really had a good time writing it. You get to meet John and Mrs. Hudson, who in my opinion are complete BAMFs no matter what the situation. 
> 
> The next chapter you'll get to see Greg and a bloody (not my new favorite curse word, I mean gory bloody) crime scene, WooHoo! 
> 
> If anyone is confused about Lyall's inner musing and why it changes from first person to second person, it's because it is his human and wolf mind talking back and forth. I don't think I explained that in the story, so I just wanted to make sure and let everyone know my thought process. 
> 
> Have a great week everyone and thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – My Body is a Cage

“Here, take my coat until we can get you some proper clothing. We wouldn’t want to give Mrs. Hudson a heart attack, now would we?” The man named Sherlock gave a small laugh and placed Lyall’s arms through the sleeves of the black wool coat. The heat from the man’s body was still echoing through the coat, warming his skin beautifully.  Sherlock did up the last of the buttons and pulled up the collar around the boy’s face to shield it from the winter wind. He took a step back and peered at his face, placing his hands on bony shoulders. Another chuckle.

_What the hell is this guy’s problem?_ “What?” he said in an agitated voice, which came out more like a pout.

“You look like you were eaten by my jacket little cub. We need to put some meat on your bones. No worries though, you will see soon enough it is John and Mrs. Hudson’s goal in life to fatten up those under their care.” Without another word, Lyall was dragged up concrete steps and into the hallway of 221 Baker Street. “Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock boomed not two seconds after he closed the door.

“What is it now Sherlock?” a lady’s voice came from down the hall, moments later a tiny woman in her seventies with a green cardigan and black skirt came walking towards them. “You haven’t shot my walls again have you?” _Did she say shoot? With a gun?_ Lyall’s brown eyes got wider shooting a glance at Sherlock, who was just smiling like a child who just brought home a puppy. _Well I guess that’s exactly what this is, isn’t it?_ “Ohhh, who is this lovely young lad?”

“This is our new wolf of Baker Street Mrs. Hudson. He is an Omega Shifter. I bought him at the auction today with Mycroft. Isn’t he perfect?” Sherlock ran his hand through Lyall’s hair, causing him to jerk away with an instinctive reaction. The lady called Mrs. Hudson did not seem to care if the Omega didn’t like to be touched and she cupped both of his cheeks between her hands.

“Well aren’t you just lovely. What is your name little one?” _I like her. Tell her your name, she smells nice too, like pumpkin? No butternut squash like Papa used to make into soup. No, not here, scary silver eyed one will hear._ His inner musings must have taken longer than he though because her hand was scratching behind his left ear and he was beginning to rub his feet together. _That’s new. My feet must be my tail. Great, another tell that they’ve got me right where they want me. Ohhh, please don’t stop._  

“Interesting,” that damn deep voice brought him back to reality and he ducked away from the hands reluctantly.

“He’s a sensitive one Sherlock. You’ve picked a wonderful Omega, he’ll be a great tracker for the Yard. Now, dear,” she straightened the collar of the coat that Lyall was using for both shirt and trousers, when she noticed the metal band around his throat. “Oh my word! Sherlock, why haven’t you taken this horrible thing off the poor boy yet?” She lifted his chin to get a closer look at the collar. _That’s okay, I’m not even here don’t worry about asking me._

“I am going to have John examine him first. I think one of his ankles is sprained as well but nothing our dear doctor can’t handle, I assure you Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock placed a hand on the boys head again and this time he didn’t jerk away from the touch. _I don’t need your damn doctor. How did he know my ankle was hurt?_

“Alright dears, I’ll bring up some sandwiches for the three of you, but just this once you know I’m not your house keeper Sherlock. Do you like turkey love?” Lyall just stared at her; _she wouldn’t try to drug me for them would she. Those bastards are sneaky, I bet they wouldn’t mind using a sweet old lady to do their dirty work._ The unflappable Mrs. Hudson was once again unfazed, “Oh who am I kidding of course you love meat, I’ve never met a vegetarian wolf before.”

“Quite right Mrs. Hudson, now if you don’t mind I’d like to introduce our cub here to John. Come along.” The landlady nodded and headed back to her flat to make sandwiches for her boys.

“I estimate you will be within your proper weight range with in two months,” Sherlock smiled down at him; hand still in the boy’s hair. “Do you think you can make it up the stairs with your ankle? I can carry you if you need help.”

“I don’t want your help,” Lyall snapped a little more harshly than he meant to, _no don’t feel sorry for him, these fuckers bought you and took you away from your family._

“Alright but if you hurt yourself more you can’t blame me when John yells at you.” _Ohhh, so John is the muscle. The two brothers can’t get their hands dirty, eh? This Doctor has got another thing coming._

“Would you stop thinking so much and musing how you are going to escape our clutches. It’s quite annoying and not to mention fruitless. Now hurry up, I have some experiments I need to check on.” _He’s bloody scary as hell!_ Sherlock put his hand on the boy’s neck and led him up the stairs to the room 221B. The hand stayed put as he pulled out a key, turned the latch, and opened the door to home. _Home._

Thanks, or perhaps not thanks, to his Omega sense the first thing Lyall saw when he entered the flat was a skull sitting on the mantle, a harpoon laying against a wall in the far corner, and _please say this ‘John’ is a jockey?_ a riding crop sitting on the coffee table. All of his instincts where going haywire telling him to run, run, run this is not a safe place, causing Lyall to dig his feet into the ground rooting him just a few feet inside the flat. However, Sherlock did not miss a beat behind the shocked Omega. He reached down and picked up the boy bridal style and strode farther into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

“I told you you were going to hurt your ankle acting like that. John we’re home!” Panicked by the sudden elevation and being held to the chest of his _kidnapper?_ Lyall began to flail and kick in the larger man’s arms.

“Put me down you wanker! Get off of me!” he shouted, but Sherlock still seemed unfazed and pulled the boy closer to his chest careful not to push on his bruised ribs.

“Shhh shhh, you are alright my little cub-“Sherlock cooed but was interrupted by sharp teeth going for his jugular.

“Don’t call me that!” Lyall growled, his face was bright red, now using the only weapons he had he bared his teeth and lashed towards the blue vein in his captor’s neck. Sherlock was quicker and in a better position to protect himself from the attack, but to Lyall’s surprise he didn’t drop him. The large hand holding his shoulder shot up around his face, cradling his neck on a purple clad forearm, and cupping over the threatening bared teeth. _Great, now he’s holding me like a fucking baby._

“What the hell is going on out there Sherlock,” came a worried voice from the kitchen. A shorter blonde haired man wearing a blue striped jumper ran into the living room to find his husband struggling with a teenage boy in his arms.

“This is our new...Agh, stop biting me child! Our new wolf, isn’t he wonderful John?!” Sherlock had a manic grin on his face while he carried the boy in his coat over to their couch.

“Uh, yeah really, uh, spirited.” John scratched his head, watching as the boy kneed his husband against the side of the head, growling ferociously. “Careful, careful, here both of you calm down. Put him on the couch Sherlock.” The two men somehow eased Lyall onto the couch without hurting him further. Sherlock sat behind the boy with his back against the arm rest effectively holding the boys arms across his chest and restraining his torso. John sat at the foot of the couch and pulled the boys legs over his own and easily held them secure. 

_Oh shit, I can’t get away. They’re both too damn strong, no, they aren’t too strong, you’re too weak you stupid pup. Bad things happen because you’re too weak to stop them, you know that. I’m beaten. Just please go easy on me._ Lyall stopped his struggling against the two men, bringing a whimper from his throat he then arced his belly in the air to plead for forgiveness.   _Please don’t hurt me. Please kill me._

“Shhh, you’re alright love,” the voice down by his feet, John, whispered in a kind voice. “What the hell did you do to him Sherlock? His ankle looks broken and he’s scared to death.”

“I told him he shouldn’t walk up the stairs by himself,” he said to his husband. “I told you he would be mad at you little one. Don’t try and blame me, I’m not taking the fault.” Sherlock said playfully looking down at the calming Omega in his lap.

“Christ Sherlock, you can be really thick sometimes you know that?” John tuned his attention to Lyall, “I’m not mad at you, umm, sorry I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced yet. You were too busy trying to bite my stupid husband’s head off. Can’t say I blame you though, I’ve had a go at him a few times myself.” He shot another glare at his husband. “I’m John, Doctor John Watson. What’s your name love?” _The doctor? He doesn’t seem like the sort that would hang around with the men who smelled like burning coal and fire. No, John smelled like…like oak, wet oak trees. Fresh and wild like my…_

“Don’t take offence John, he hasn’t told anybody his name yet. The auction house didn’t have his name on file either. Quite the interesting little Omega, I just couldn’t help myself and Mycroft felt the same way. You should have seen him John; he tried to act like a submissive and broken Omega so he could be purchased by a boring old owner. Brilliant escape plan!”

Lyall spoke up for the first time since he had been restrained on the couch, “What, how did you know that was my plan?” He crooked his neck to try and peer at the man but the collar on his neck hindered his range of motion too much.

“Oh come now,” Sherlock began absentmindedly running his fingers through the boy’s curly brownish red hair. Lyall was too exhausted by the earlier fight to even duck his head away from the petting. _Plus, that feels really, really good. Please don’t start feet, please._ As if on cue, his feet began rubbing together instinctively but thankfully the two men had the grace not to point it out. “You are brilliant but a horrible actor, little one.” Sherlock fought the urge to call him ‘cub’ because the boy was relaxing for the first time in his arms.

“First you tried to mock the broken Omegas by slumping your shoulders, then you glanced up to see if it was in fact the elderly that bid on submissive docile Omegas. I saw the fire in your eyes the first time we locked gazes.” The man behind him said fondly and he could feel the pride rolling of him. _I don’t want your pride you wanker._ The low voice vibrated against his back and he could feel the warmth starting to seep through his coat.

The scratching moved to the back of his ears and he couldn’t help but close his eyes at the feeling. “Then once you got up on the block, the moment that idiot auctioneer called you a piece of property your nostrils flared and your fingers clinched, personally I thought you were going to jump on that guard in the front row right then. Oh yes, that reminds me. Is he the one who shocked you until you almost passed out, muzzled you, and broke your ankle?”

Lyall’s eyes shot open. _How in the hell did he know all of that happened._ “What? How did you know they muzzled me, they took it off before we even got out of the cells?”

“You better get used to it kiddo. He does this kind of thing all the time, that’s why he’s a Consulting Detective.” John spoke in a fond voice up from where he was gently inspecting Lyall’s ankle.

“What’s a Consulting Detective?”

“You had slight indentions around your cheek bones and jaw, also your hair was sticking out in a straight line in the back. Whoever put you in that muzzle was not very happy with what was coming out of your mouth, which was another reason why I knew you were no docile little pup.” Sherlock smiled again and pressed his cheek to the top of the boys head. “I am the only Consulting Detective in the entire world. I invented the job, actually. I help the police when their pathetic brains fail them.”

“Alright Sherlock,” John chastised. “We help the police with complicated cases.”

“Complicated to some maybe.”

Suddenly Lyall was taken out of his hypnotic trance of listening to the two men bicker back and forth by searing pain in his ankle and foot. “Ow!” he yelled and tried to sit up but Sherlock’s arm was still wrapped around his coat covered chest. The restraining hand started rubbing soothing circles on his chest and stomach.

“Sorry, sorry love,” John looked up at him sympathetically. “Thankfully, it’s not broken but it is bruised really deep. We’ll put some ice on it and give you something for the pain. Now let’s have a look at the rest of you to see what damage those bastards caused and then we can get that damn collar off. It already looks like there are rashes forming all around your neck.”

Lyall began to wiggle in Sherlock’s arms, _No way am I taking any pills. I don’t care how good you smell. He does seem okay though. No!_ “I-I’m fine, my ankle was the only problem; that and the collar. If you could just take that off I think I’ll be okay.”

“Nonsense, you have bruises everywhere. Come on, John’s a doctor you’ll be fine. He’ll probably even give you a sticker if you’re a good boy.” Sherlock joked as he started unbuttoning the coat covering the fidgeting boy. _I don’t want a fucking sticker I want you to leave me the hell alone!_ Lyall reached to stop the hands but they were too quick and his entire torso, black and blue, was exposed and his arms where now trapped by the coat draped over them.   _I look like a pinned butterfly. This really sucks._

“Oh my god! What did they do to you,” this was the first time he had heard John raise his voice but strangely the anger was not directed at him. “Here, let me go get my medical bag. I need to get some disinfectant and cream for those cuts and bruises. Sherlock take off that coat and go get the poor boy some bloody decent pants and clothes for him to wear once I’m finished. These people!” With that, John left the room and went upstairs to find his medical bag while Sherlock helped Lyall off the couch.

“Told you you would be in trouble.” Sherlock laughed like he was sharing a private joke with a close friend. Lyall actually grinned before he winced from having to move his shoulders back to take off the coat. _This is bad. Come on you have to focus, don’t let them suck you in Lyall._ “Sit down and wait for John and I’ll grab some ice for that ankle of yours.” Sherlock trotted off to the kitchen calling behind him, “so what did you say to that guard to get him so pissed at you? Did you say he had a small package or say you slept with his mother the night before?”

Lyall laughed out loud this time, “No, thought about that, but no I just asked if the reason his wife left him was because he couldn’t get it up because she didn’t have anything to get up.”

The sound of ice clanking around and the freezer door shutting came from the kitchen, then Sherlock and John came walking back to the living room at the same time. “Ahh, yes the best way to piss off any man of his brain capacity is most definitely to insult his performance in bed.”

“Ummm, quite right but what did I miss?” John said setting down his medical bag on the coffee table.

“Just discussing how our Omega with no name almost died from being shocked repeatedly by a man who is a closet homosexual.”

“Of course, silly me,” John sighed sitting down next to Lyall with a stethoscope in his hand. “Okay, I’m just going to put this on your back and then chest, okay? Breath in and out when I tell you.” Lyall nodded and tried to relax his body as much as possible, the last thing he wanted to do was show how terrified he was.

Sherlock kneeled down by him and placed an ice bag on his ankle making Lyall wince. “Sorry, it will all be better soon.” He sat on the other side of the boy and for the second time that day he was caught in a sandwich between his two captors. That familiar hand returned to the back of his neck and began soothing him.

“Lyall,” _you idiot, why did you say that._ He didn’t care though, what good was it doing and hopefully now they would stop calling him their little cub.

Both men seemed unfazed yet again and continued poking and petting the Omega in front of them. “Lyall,” Sherlock was the first to speak. “Good boy, Lyall.” He pulled the boy closer to him but not enough to disturb the doctor’s tests.

“It is very nice to meet you Lyall,” John said as he ran his gloved fingers through Lyall’s hair. It was not possessive like Sherlock’s touches, but he assumed it was because John was in doctor mode and checking for lice and cuts. “It doesn’t look like you have any permanent damage, just a ridiculous amount of bruises. I’m going to take a look at your collar now, okay?”

“I can do it, let me just-“ Lyall tried to pull his hands up to inspect the collar before he realized Sherlock had one long arm around his torso pinning his arms to his side.  

“Oh no you don’t, you’ve already done enough damage to yourself by the looks of it. Just relax this shouldn’t hurt. It’s already been deactivated so there should be a release located somewhere on the band.” John reached up to the metal collar covering black and red skin to try and find where the button was located. “Ah, here we go. Just hold still now.” He started wrapped both his hands around Lyall’s neck resulting in a low growl from the boy. _Is he going for my neck? Watch him!_

“Shhh easy,” Sherlock whispered and moved the hand resting on short curly hairs at his nape around to Lyall’s sweaty forehead applying slight pressure in order to give John more access the collar. The Omega stiffened instantly at having his neck exposed in such a vulnerable position.

John made contact with wild brown eyes that resembled a cornered wild animal and stilled his hands. “You’re alright Lyall. There is a release latch here on the front of the collar and all I need to do is press it and you’ll be rid of this nasty thing. Do you understand, love?” The wild wolf eyes changed from fear and anger to one of fear and uncertainty. John had worked with many scared patience in his time and knew uncertainty was better than anger but still not safe when combined with fear, and the poor kid was terrified. 

“I have an idea; give me your left hand Lyall. I’m going to lead your fingers up to the latch and you can unlock it yourself. I’ll just hold onto your wrist to show you where to push, okay? I won’t get anywhere near your throat.” John made a quick glance up at his husband and a slight blush came to his cheeks when he saw how impressed the genius was at the quick thinking.

_Okay, that’s good. I can break his wrist if…when he makes a move._ Lyall lifted both his hands towards the Doctor, who loosely clasped one of the bony wrists, while the other small hand gripped John’s thicker wrist with a death grip. Slowly John led him towards the front of the collar being sure to not squeeze too tightly or make any sudden movements. When they finally made it to the collar John stopped all movement and waited for Lyall to extend his finger and push.

“The button is right under your finger. Just give it a good push and it will unlock.” Both men waited patiently for the Omega to stop watching John like a hawk, or very scared wolf, and focus on the button below his fingers. _Okay, get ready. We don’t know what they are going to do when this collar comes off. Don’t forget about the one behind you Lyall._

With a simple flex of the pointer finger, the damn nuisance gave a loud clink then fell behind him onto Sherlock’s lap. A split second after he felt the air hit his scared skin, Lyall yanked his arm out of the Doctor’s grip and brought both of his hands up to his neck with a hiss of pain. _Arrg, fuck that hurts. I swear I’ll find those damn humans who put me in this thing. I’ll kill them!_

“No, no don’t touch it yet little one. I need to put disinfectant on it first.” John, thinking like a doctor and not like he had a volatile wolf in front of him, moved to grab Lyall’s hands and was met with a threatening growl and sharp teeth lashing out towards his fingers.  

John’s solder reflexes and Sherlock’s ability to read body language were the only things that saved the Doctors fingers from being bitten clean off by the furious Omega. “Hey!” John yelled snatching his hands away and placing them over legs that where now trying to kick him in the groin.

“Calm down little cub!” Sherlock said calmly. He wrapped his arm around the panicked boy again and put the other on the top of his head to prevent the gnashing teeth from finding their goal, but to also soothe him by petting slow circles through the soft auburn curls. “I know it hurts, I know, but John is not going to hurt you. Neither of us are, we only want to help. You are ours now and we are going to take good care of you.” The Omega’s struggles started slowing, whether from the soothing words or exhaustion, Sherlock couldn’t tell. _You have no idea how bad I hurt, you bastards! And I am not yours, you are not my pack!_

“Now hush and let John take care of your injuries.” _I am so tired, I can’t do this anymore. Just do whatever you want to me._ All the two men received was a nod combined with a still body, but that was good enough for them, so John let go of his legs to grab some disinfectant cream while Sherlock still held the boy close to his chest.

“This is going to sting a bit but it won’t last for too long, okay Lyall? If I don’t do this now they could get infected and then we’d be in a whole world of hurt.” Lyall just stared at the bottle and cotton ball in the Doctor’s hands. “I’m going to go really slow and only use one hand to dab this liquid on your neck. Would you like to hold my wrist like we did with the collar? I’ll apply the medicine but you can hold my arm as tight as you want. Would that make it easier for you?”

_What the hell is this guy playing at? I wish I could smell him better, he smells so good but there has to be something I’m missing._ Lyall gave a slight nod, so Sherlock let his left arm free but still kept the right one pinned under his arm and a hand on the top of his head to steady his Omega. He gripped the Doctor’s arm with the cotton ball in hand tightly and tracked both men’s movements carefully. Slowly John applied the disinfectant to each cut and rash around the whimpering Omega’s neck. The stinging in his neck caused Lyall to squirm restlessly on Sherlock’s chest and dig his fingers into John’s forearm and the couch below.

“There, all done,” John said happily while slowly moving his arm away from the boy’s neck. He had learned his lesson in making sudden movements around his skittish patient. “You did very well Lyall, such a brave little Omega.” He petted the small fingers that were still hanging onto his arm for dear life.

“Such a good boy,” came Sherlock’s voice behind him. Both men’s praises, to Lyall’s confusion and relief, soothed the pain in his neck somewhat. _That wasn’t so bad._ “You can let go now little cub.” He felt the vibrations through his back from the chuckle escaping the man behind him. _Let go of wha-? Oh._ Looking down, Lyall saw he was not gripping the couch but Sherlock’s thigh and he was still gripping John’s arm.

“S-sorry,” he muttered under his breath and released both men immediately bringing his hand up to try and wipe away the blush away from his cheeks. _God, could you be anymore weak you stupid pup?_

“Don’t be, that is what we are here for little cub,” Sherlock said removing his arm and slowly sitting the boy upright on the couch. _I really wish I could believe you. I want to believe you._

_What’s that smell? Turkey!!_ Lyall turned his head towards the front door ten seconds before Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door.

“YooHoo, I’ve brought you boys some nice sandwiches for dinner. Oh goodness love, haven’t these two gotten you some better clothes yet?” She strode into the room barley glancing at the half naked Omega then turning to glare at John and Sherlock.

_No getting rid of the blush now._ Lyall’s pink cheeks turned even redder as it spread down his neck to his chest. “Oh! Yes ma’am, they did. Sorry, just let me uhh-“ _Why the hell are you apologizing to these people?_ He glanced around for the clothes John had brought down with his medical bag, but was soon cut off by a shirt being tugged over his head by non-other than Sherlock himself.

“Sorry about that Mrs. Hudson,” John piped in pulling a pair of too big sleep trousers up the embarrassed boy’s legs and up to his hips. “Just making sure the new addition to Baker Street is going to heal up okay after all he’s been through.”

Mrs. Hudson, yet again brilliantly unfazed by the strange shenanigans her renters got up to, set down the tray of delicious smelling sandwiches and pastries on the table and was walking out when she turned to Lyall and said in a mock-stern tone, “Now you keep these two in line and if Sherlock starts acting up you have my permission to give him a few good swats. I don’t want any more holes in my walls. I also trust you can sniff out any cigarettes he’s hidden around this flat and I want to you give them to me, yeah?” Ignoring Sherlock’s indignant pout, Mrs. Hudson gave a playful smile and left closing the door behind her.  

Losing himself for a split second in the lax atmosphere in the room Lyall began laughing at the kind landlady’s comment. It was the laughing of the men beside him, who brought him back to the harsh reality of the situation and he turned his face back to stone.

“Go wash up little cub and then we can have some dinner.” Sherlock pushed him off the couch towards the bathroom. _It’s not worth it Lyall, that Turkey smells amazing. Just do what he says and go wash your hands._ With a huff, the boy left the living room holding up the big pajamas that barley clung to his hips.

The bathroom was just a normal loo, _how do these kidnappers seem so normal. There has to be something I’m missing. Just wait until you shift again and then you can run and they’ll never be able to catch you._ He focused on his hands as he washed not wanting to look at the bruising and scaring on his neck. With clean hands and a fresh focus, Lyall made his way back to the kitchen and sat down at the table where the two men were already seated and digging into their sandwiches.  

A beautiful looking sandwich had already been placed onto his plate with an even more delicious looking scone sitting next to it. Just as he was about to take a bite, something like a buzzer went off in the back of his head. His wolf was shouting at him, and then he smelled it, _what is that? Poison, no. Bad tomatoes, no.  Sedative, yes!_ Without a word he grabbed Sherlock’s sandwich and held it to his nose sniffing deeply. _Nothing, take it._ Lyall placed the drugged sandwich on the bastard’s plate and took a huge bite of the clean turkey sandwich.

Once he inhaled the food, which took all of one minute, he looked from John to Sherlock with an air of, are you really that stupid. “I’m an Omega.” To his surprise both men broke out into laughter and John pulled out five quid from his pocket and handed it over to Sherlock.

“Now I know not to underestimate you Lyall, or else I’m going to be out of money in record time.” John sighed as he took a drink from his glass and smiled at him fondly.

“Isn’t he wonderful John? Just perfect!” Sherlock laughed and slapped Lyall on the back.

“Yes he is,” John agreed. “However, now you have to convince him to take the sleeping pill.”

The Omega stiffened, _why the hell do they want me to take a sleeping pill? What do they want to do with me?_

“That’s very simple John,” Sherlock donned his isn’t it obvious tone, “I’ll just explain to our brilliant little Omega that he has three choices where he sleeps tonight.” He turned his attention to Lyall, who was now looking at him curiously. “One, he can sleep in his own bedroom and take this sleeping pill that will work all night with him feeling refreshed in the morning. Which for his state of mind right now, I would say is the best option but I’ll let him be the judge of that. Two, he can sleep in his bedroom with his good leg and wrist chained, with padded chains of course.” Sherlock smiled at him like he hadn’t just threatened to tie him to a bed. “Option three, which will most likely be his favorite in a few weeks, he can sleep at the end of our bed.” _Fucking not likely you smug wanker._

Sherlock pulled a small blue pill out of a bottle in his pocket. “So Lyall, since you have passed my little sandwich test, which option would you like to pick.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me? You want me to take a sleeping pill with you to sleeping in the bedroom right next to mine? Hell, you’re crazier than I though.”

“So you would like to skip straight to option number three then? That’s wonderful isn’t it John?” Sherlock clapped and put the pill back into its bottle.

“No you bloody git I’ll never sleep at your feet, wolf or not! You can take option three and shove it up your-“ His rant was cut off by a sharp pain in his left arm, causing him to swing around to face John who was holding an empty syringe and an apologetic expression on his face. _Oh fuck! Way to pay attention Omega. Now they can do whatever they want to you while you’re drugged out of your mind. Good luck with that pup._  “You..you, why?” His voice came out more of a whine than he wanted it to, but he was already starting to feel tired and lethargic.

“It’s okay love. It’s for your own good, you can’t sleep chained to a bed with how beat up you are. This will help you get a good night’s rest and you’ll feel much better in the morning.” Lyall tried to get out of his seat and…to do what he didn’t know but he only made it half way to the ground before John had him in his arms rubbing circles on his back. “I’m sorry Lyall, I had to do it like this so you didn’t hurt yourself anymore trying to fight. This really is for your own good. Trust us, we’re just going to take you up to bed and tuck you in, then you’ll be fast asleep. Shhhh, it’s okay.”

He kept fading in and out of darkness all the way to his, _his?_ bedroom. Finally, when his head hit the pillow there was a warm soothing hand on his forehead and someone pulling covers over his exhausted bruised body. Two voices whispering in unison, “Goodnight, our little cub,” was the last thing Lyall heard before falling into a quiet sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if anyone got two emails for an update. I tried to delete the permanent end notes that kept appearing and I think I accidently re-posted my first chapter as well. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you thought or if you found in errors.


	5. Come Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take Lyall to a crime scene to meet Greg Lestrade. All does not go as planned, well at least for everybody except Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got through this chapter a lot quicker than I thought I would so I felt like posting it today. In the next chapter Lyall will finally shift to his wolf form, yea!!
> 
> Also, please note I added a couple of new tags. Dom/sub because I hadn't planned on making this story with those kind of dynamics, but I just couldn't help myself. Also, collars because in the next chapter, oh yes there will be collars! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this update and thanks to everybody that has left comments or Kudos. They make me happy and I think I might be becoming a Kudos junkie. Oh well(:

Chapter 5 – Come Talk to Me

The smell of burning flesh rose above the flames of the wooden building and out into Lyall’s sharp nose. The scent made the small wolf nauseous but he ran towards fire anyway, m _y packs in there, I know it, if I could just get to them._ His four small legs sprinted through the green grass until the ground below him turned to ash. As he reached the burning building, he could hear loud howls and whines coming from inside where he knew his pack had to be. He let out a howl of his own to let them know he was there, but no sound came out of his burning throat. A soundless frustrated growl ran through his chest while he began walking through the ash into the flames. _I have to save them!_

By the fourth step to the building, which was completely engulfed in flames by now, his paws started sinking into the powdery ash as if it had turned to gooey tar. _What the hell? No, I have to get them. I can’t be alone!_ His whines increased as did the tortured howls coming from the furnace in front of him as he slowly sunk into the black tar like quicksand. He put on his strength behind his paws but soon the suction stilled all movements and only his head was now above the ground. Suddenly the house vanished and three wolves lay motionless on the ash with a black spotted wolf standing off to the side. A green scent was surrounding the wolf, _Lucas,_ almost strangling him like tentacles. The three wolves disappeared into the ground while the other was dragged away, howling, by the green tentacle scent. Lyall heard his brother’s horrified howl as his small head finally submerged completely under the tar.

“Nooo!” _please let me die;_ he felt hands grabbing his shoulders pulling him out of the tar, no not out of the tar but out of his nightmare. “Please comeback, Please!” Lyall continued thrashing against the hold until felt a familiar hand holding the back of his neck pushing his face into something hard and warm while another stroked his back in slow circles.

“Lyall! Lyall! It’s okay, you’re okay, it’s just a nightmare. No one is going to hurt you.” A deep voice rumbled next to his ear and he realized his head was pressed against Sherlock’s chest with John’s hands rubbing his back.

“Come on love, wake up now, you’re safe here with Sherlock and me. Just breathe, that’s right calm down, it was a bad dream that’s all.” John’s voice had a less soothing tone than the man holding him, but Lyall felt comforted by the Doctor’s kind smell. Finally, he opened his eyes and let go of the death grip he hadn’t realized he had around Sherlock’s waist. “There you are little one,” John whispered meeting the Omega’s watery brown eyes. “That was a pretty nasty one, huh? I get my share of those bloody nightmares to, but you’re okay now I promise. Do you want to talk about it?” His smile was kind as he stared at the wolf for a moment until his answer came with a sharp head shake ‘no,’ then stood up off the bed with a grunt. “Okay then, well Mycroft’s men brought a box of clothes and anything you might need for washing up by this morning. I put that stuff in the bathroom in the hallway if you want to go ahead and have a shower before breakfast.”

 “The shower’s not an option,” Sherlock chuckled pulling away from the boy crinkling up his nose and stepping off the bed. “You still smell like that damn auction house prison and that cream John used does wonders for bruises but,” he brought his hand to up to cover his nose, “for everyone’s sake please wash yourself thoroughly.”

_Yeah, you try sleeping on the floor with rats running around. I bet you won’t smell like a bundle of roses either._ Lyall gave him a pissed off glare until he got a whiff of his body then his nose mirrored Sherlock’s. “Damn, yeah okay I think a shower would be good.” A sheepish smile came across his face as he sat up in bed and instinctively put a hand up to scratch his itchy neck.

“No, don’t touch your neck,” John said taking a step forward but not reaching out towards the boy. Without thinking, Lyall’s hand dropped from his neck and fell into his lap with a quiet thud. _Well they’ve got you wrapped around there finger haven’t they? You need to get out of here and find Lucas before you shift again! Once you turn pup, you are theirs._ “When you shower, only dab your neck with a wet soapy flannel, don’t scrub the rashes or cuts, okay? Then once you come down to breakfast I’ll put a bit more disinfectant on and see if you need any bandages. How does your ankle feel?”

“’S okay,” _it hurts like hell,_ Lyall mumbled standing up doing his best not to limp over to the box of clothing by the door. He pulled out a plane black button up with skinny blue lines running vertical and a pair of tan trousers from the bag with a sigh of relief. _At least they didn’t buy my anything with dogs on them._ Lyall had seen some slave wolves whose owners thought they were being cute by making them wear shirts with dog themes.

Not believing a word from the stubborn Omega, John continued, “well just be careful in the shower and I’ll have a look at the swelling when you come downstairs.” 

As hard as Lyall tried to be mad at the Doctor for drugging him last night, he just couldn’t. Whether it was the fact he had slept better than he had done in a long time due to the drugs, or because of his non-threatening scent, Lyall had no idea but he hated it. “”Kay,” was all John received from the boy who grabbed his clothes and headed towards the shower without another word.

Being able to clean himself off for the first time since the morning he was taken from his family, not including that icy cold scrub down he received in the auction house, was a beautiful experience. He hadn’t realized how much sweat and grim had built up in his hair and in the creases of his arms and legs. For the first two minutes he just stood under the warm water and let his and his wolf’s mind go empty. However, when hunger pangs shot through his stomach he decided it was time to finish up and go eat breakfast. _That better not be drugged or I swear this time I’ll make it to that smug bastards throat and rip it out._ Following Johns instructions he only dabbed the soapy flannel over the crusting sensitive skin on his neck and let out a low whine from the pain.  

_I don’t know why I’m surprised,_ Lyall dried himself off with the fluffiest towel he’d ever used and pulled on the perfectly fitting clothes after brushing his teeth and running a quick comb through his curls. He put the dirty clothes in the basket John must have put in his room and made his way over to the kitchen table, which was a similar scene to the one last night before he was drugged.

“Ah, finally I can breathe around you without apprehension little cub. Come and have some breakfast. John made eggs, sausage, and toast which I insisted was enough to make anyone sick, but-“

“I insisted, growing wolves need their meat and protein,” John cut in as he shoved a plate of sunny side eggs and crisp sausage in front of his husband. “I wasn’t sure what you would want to drink so I made some coffee, but I think there is some milk in the fridge if you would rather have that. The glasses are in the left cabinet, so help yourself.”

_Oh God, here we go again. Would you stop being so bloody nice!_ But all Lyall could hear were his mother and father in the back of his mind chastising him to not be rude.“Uh, no thanks coffee is great and, uh, I’m really hungry so thanks for the sausage.” John gave an ‘I told you so’ look to Sherlock and sat down a double portion of food and a cup of coffee in front of Lyall.

“Do you take sugar or milk?” John asked pouring himself a cup.

“Of course he doesn’t John. He grew up in a village far from any such luxuries,” Sherlock stated nonchalantly while avoiding his breakfast and tapping something into his cell phone. The silence, however, caused him to look up and see a pissed off Lyall and John shaking his head at him in disappointment. “What? Didn’t you? What am I saying, of course you did, what’s the problem?”

“Bit not good Sherlock,” John said looking over at the red faced Omega, preparing himself to restrain the boy if he decided to make a leap for his idiot husband. He was debating whether he should let the kid get a good punch in because Sherlock did deserve it after all, when the boy spoke in a calm but defensive voice.

_I don’t smell any condensation off this smug bastard. He didn’t mean anything by it, he’s just…just strange._ “We had four cows on our ‘farm,’” Lyall said smelling his breakfast for any drugs. “So yes, we had plenty of milk and we sold rabbit and deer meat for sugar, flour, and any other ‘luxuries’ we needed. So as a matter of fact, John, I would love one sugar in my coffee please.”

Sherlock just grinned and went back to his phone ignoring the cooling sausage on his plate. “Yeah, of course,” John gave a nervous laugh at the sudden rise and fall of tension in the room, but he was glad Lyall realized Sherlock didn’t mean anything by his comment.

“This is really good,” Lyall mumbled through a spoonful of eggs. “It’s even better without the drugs.” Both men glanced up at each other in concern but the Omega did nothing but take the sausage off Sherlock’s plate and shove it in his mouth with a cheeky grin. “Why did you guys buy me?” He finally asked.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting,” Sherlock said with a sigh and looked up from his phone again still not realizing his plate was two sausages fewer since the last time he looked up. “Is it not obvious? I’m a Consulting Detective, John is a Doctor and my assistant, and you can help us finish up cases much quicker. Of course I can do it myself,” John cleared his throat and glared at his husband. “H-however,” Sherlock amended and put his hand on John’s rubbing circles with his thumb, “John has talents which help speed along the process and not to mention he’s saved my life quite a few times.”

A smile passed between the two men in front of him and a sad feeling followed by guilt dug deeper in his stomach. _That’s how…they used to look at each other,_ and with that thought something shifted in the air. He sniffed a few times and realized it was Sherlock’s scent that had changed right, literally, under his nose. Instead of a scary and dirty coal fire he now smelled of a slow burning wood fire with clean pine and oak wafting around the kitchen. _Almost like a campfire. Why did it change? He smells more like John now, interesting._

“Ugh, stop thinking so loudly Lyall, it is quite distracting and because of your wolf I am having trouble figuring out what you are thinking. So just stop it.” Lyall snapped his focus back to Sherlock. “Now as I was saying, I can solve these crimes but you will be a tremendous help in solving them quicker. You can sense everything and anything on a body and crime scene, which you can lead me to instead of those bumbling idiots going around and contaminating the area looking for clues.”

“Sherlock!”

Ignoring his husband Sherlock continued, “plus you can help me with experiments and if a criminal makes a run for it, you can hunt them down no problem. Honestly, I don’t know why more Omegas are not bought by the police department.” Sherlock finished by throwing a piece of toast in his mouth and looking back at his phone.

“Maybe because they know owning a human being is immoral and disgusting!” This time, Lyall said exactly what he thought to the man typing something into his phone.

“You won’t think that in three weeks,” Sherlock said without looking up from his phone. _What the fuck does that mean? Oh, no. That’s the next full moon._ “It’s in a wolf’s nature, especially Omegas, you love to hunt that’s what you are made to do. Tell me sniffing around crime scenes and hunting down villains doesn’t make your wolf howl?”

“Villains, really?” John said but was unheard by his husband who was staring intently at the young Omega in front of him. 

Sherlock was now leaning across the table looking straight at Lyall with silver piercing eyes. _The coal is back. How can his scent change that quickly?_ Lyall would never admit his wolf was shouting at him, _hunt, hunt, hunt!_ “That’s what I thought. Don’t worry yourself little cub. After your first change here, we will become your pack and your stubborn teenage human side will realize what’s good for you.”

_We’ll be gone by then, don’t you worry you wanker. This is not my pack, Lucas is my pack!_ “We’ll see,” was all Lyall said before slurping back the last bit of coffee.

“Yes we will,” Sherlock whispered back with a knowing look in his eye, then suddenly springing out of his chair. “Come, Lestrade just texted, there has been a murder not ten minutes away.” With that he strode to the front door grabbed his coat and was out the door with in five seconds of threatening the Omega.

John just laughed and downed his last bit of coffee. “Come on, he’ll leave without us if we don’t get down there. There was a jacket for you in the box, I already put it on the coat hook for you.” John grabbed both his and Lyall’s jacket and held it out to the confused Omega. “Your neck looks okay to me. I’ll check it tonight to make sure there’s no infection. Here,” John reached out and pulled up the collar of the jacket to cover up the red marks around his neck, noting that Lyall didn’t jerk away from his hands, “this should protect you from the cold and you won’t have to deal with any nosey questions.” He smiled patting the boy on the chest, then pulling him down the steps and into the cab Sherlock was already ducking into.

_What do they think I’m going to jump out or something._ Both men sandwiched Lyall between themselves in the short car ride over to the crime scene. _Well, yeah I probably would if I thought that psycho wouldn’t just roll out after me._ The cab began slowing down when Lyall could see red and blue lights flashing up ahead. He could also smell blood and panic, but like always when he was in this form, there was something else he couldn’t quite grasp.

As soon as the three men stepped out of the car a couple of yards away from the scene the smell hit him. _Alpha! Another wolf. Where, where is he?_ Lyall emitted a low growl and grabbed Sherlock’s and John’s sleeves pulling them behind him. _Unknown wolf, Alpha! Protect pack, no not pack. Protect!_

John looked at him concerned but Sherlock looked intrigued studying the wolf’s face. “What is it Lyall, what’s wrong?” John said petting the hair on the back of the trembling boys head.

“Wolf, Alpha, not safe here. This isn’t our territory, not safe here.” His brown eyes went wide when he saw the silver haired shifter Alpha talking to a human female. A louder growl made its way out of the small throat when the Alpha smelled more human than wolf, _weak Alpha._

“You didn’t tell him Sherlock?!” John scolded his husband who was more interested in how his Omega was acting with another wolf in the area. “It’s okay little one; it’s just Greg, DI Greg Lestrade. He’s Mycroft’s wolf and mate he won’t hurt you, in fact he has been looking forward to meeting you ever since Mycroft told him about you.”

“He’s not scared John,” Sherlock said carefully watching as Lestrade looked up from the woman he was talking to and looking straight at Lyall. “He wants the territory.”

“What? Whose territory? Greg’s?” John was utterly confused by the growling Omega next to him and the Alpha who was now walking towards them with a confident look on his face. Lyall took a few steps forward while Sherlock grabbed his husbands shoulder and tugged him back a few paces from the wolves.

Lestrade stood a few feet away from Lyall who was still growling low in his throat, then stuck his right arm out with his fist a few inches away from the boys nose. Lyall did the same with his arm and begin sniffing the Alpha’s knuckles in earnest with quick sharp inhales. The older Alpha, however, gave the Omega’s small hand a few long drawn out sniffs then waited, staring into concentrating brown eyes.

“What’s going on?” John whispered to his husband, watching the strange ritual going on before him.

“They are scenting each other. The first one to look down and lick the others hand is submitting to the other wolf’s dominance. In this case the one who doesn’t look down owns the territory but if they were a pack, the dominants are the leaders, usually the parents or the elders. Lyall doesn’t know what he’s getting into.” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear with a laugh. “He’s still an Omega pup and Greg’s an older Alpha. I don’t even know why he’s challenging him to be honest.”

“Is he going to be okay? I think he was just trying to protect us, Sherlock. Greg’s not going to hurt him, right?” John said looking at Sherlock with worry written all over his expression.

“As long as Lyall backs down before Greg loses his patience. You know we are going to have to do this when he shifts around us his first time.” Sherlock whispered back, completely missing the look of shock and concern on his husband’s face, for his focus was completely on his brave but stupid Omega challenging a powerful Alpha.

Lyall continued to keep eye contact with the Alpha that smelled too human. Near his wrist there were hints of shallow peat and moss but nowhere near as powerful as an Alpha should be. _There is no way I’m submitting to you, human lover. No wonder he lost his Alpha scent, that’s what happens when you mate with a human, right?_ Lyall’s growl became louder and he nudged the others wolf’s hand down with the top of his nose.

Before the young Omega could even react, the Alpha let out a deeper and louder growl and the light moss smell turned into a smoky briny peat that burned the boy’s throat almost making his eyes water it was so powerful.

_Oh shite,_ was all Lyall could think before the Alpha took a large step forward with his fist still out causing the small Omega to step back as not to get punched in the face. Lyall let out a loud yip and whimper, but that didn’t seem to be enough for Greg who took his outstretched hand and grabbed the back of the boy’s head being careful to avoid the raw skin from the collar.

Instantly, Lyall let out a loud whimper, lowered his eyes, and turned his head as much as he could to the side to show his scared throat. _Okay, okay I get it. Not mine. Yours._ As quick as his head was grabbed, the Alpha let go and presented his fist to the Omega’s nose again. This time, Lyall kept his eyes lowered and gave rapid licks to the callous knuckles of this territories Alpha, he moved to the big wrist and gave a few licks there to ask for forgiveness. The licking continued until Greg’s wolf was satisfied with the submission and gave a few slow acceptance licks to the small white fist, then lowered his hand with Lyall doing the same.

“Well, that was some kind of handshake,” John broke the awkward silence with a nervous laugh, while the two men approached the wolves cautiously.

“Yes it was,” Greg smiled kindly and began stroking the side of the still submissive Omega’s head. “Good boy. What’s your name little one?” Greg said lifting the boys chin to finally initiate proper eye contact.

_Don’t mess with this Alpha. How is he so strong? He’s just like the scary brothers and Doctor._ Lyall stopped presenting his neck but kept his posture submissive to the powerful Alpha. “Lyall, sir,” _good, don’t piss this one off, he can rip your throat out in a second. Wait, where is his smell going?_ A confused look came across the boy’s face and he leaned a bit closer and sniffed the man called Greg in front of him.  

The Alpha gave a hearty laugh and removed his hand from petting Lyall’s head. “That’s what happens when you are around humans for as long as I’ve been, Lyall. You present your scent subconsciously because you have to when you live with other wolves. Because I live around humans all the time, my wolf doesn’t need to emit such a strong scent to ward off or attract other wolves.”

_Duh! Phew, I’m glad he didn’t rip my head off for challenging him. That was really stupid Lyall._ “I’m sorry,” he lowered his head again, ashamed of trying to take another wolf’s territory, especially a bloody strong Alpha.

“Don’t be,” Greg put a hand on the boy’s shoulders, “Am I the first wolf you’ve met outside of your family.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ve only had him for a day and a half, Lestrade.” Sherlock’s annoyed voice piped into the wolves’ conversation. “Mycroft should have told you where we bought him.”

Sherlock received a low growl and nod from Greg. “Yes, he did and I’m very glad Sherlock and My got to you before some slaver or abusive bastard did. Believe me, I’ve seen plenty of dead shifters whose owners decided to beat the shit out of ‘em. I know I’m thankful for My stepping in and buying me once they found out I was a shifter.”

“As am I Gregory,” came a pleased voice behind them. _How did I not smell the coal? What the…how did his change too?_ Lyall sniffed the air again and realized the burning was still there but now it reminded him of when his Father used to sit him and his brothers down by the fire and read them a story while drinking a small glass of scotch. _He was, he smelled like sitting by the fire and smelling scotch. What is wrong with these humans?_ “I see you have met the new addition to Baker Street. Young Lyall, I believe I heard him confess.” The Omega turned and saw the man, still dressed in a ridiculous suit and umbrella in hand, smiling at him and his mate.

“That was quite a show your Omega put on, Sherlock. I see he is most definitely not the submissive little pup he tried to act like up on that block.” He strode over and stood by his mate and rubbed a hand through his hair fondly. “Gregory didn’t harm you too badly, did he little one?”

“Oh My, don’t torment the boy. He didn’t know any better, and plus Sherlock should have told him what to expect.” Lyall was looking down sheepishly recalling his stupid behavior until he heard Greg say Sherlock knew what was going to happen, then he spun on his heel glaring at the grinning man.

“What? I wanted to see what you would do little cub, and you did not disappoint. You were quite interesting if I might add. Now if we are done with puppy talk, can we get to the crime scene?”

“Oh Sherlock cut it out,” Greg said nuzzling into Mycroft’s neck slightly. “You know well and good I didn’t text you to come down here. It told you it was an obvious murder suicide, you just wanted to bring poor Lyall onto my territory and see what happened. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to not know what you were up to when I saw your car pull up.”

“You did what!?” John yelled as Sherlock looked down at his feet trying to think up a good lie. “I cannot believe you Sherlock, especially after the nightmare he had last night. I thought you said we were supposed to be building trust to form a strong pack!”

“You guys know I’m standing right here, yeah?” Lyall said looking from John to Sherlock. _There is that smell again. From coal to a fresh oak bonfire. I guess I should just be thankful I didn’t get my throat ripped out._

“Don’t worry about them Lyall,” Greg jumped in, “they do this all the time. Sherlock does something ridiculous and John yells at him for a few hours.”

_But they don’t smell angry at each other. It smells like Mama and Papa did when they sat next to each other on the couch._ “I don’t think they’re angry,” Lyall mumbled under his breath.

“What was that little one?” Mycroft said looking at him intently.

“Uh-uh, n-nothing, sir.” _If this guy can tame an Alpha as strong as the silver haired one, we are definitely not going to cross him._

“Stop it My,” Greg kissed his _Alpha, is that what you call humans?_ on the neck. Greg was the only one who could feel the Omega’s emotions, not as strongly because he was an Alpha who was more brawn than sensing, but none the less he could tell the boy was terrified of his mate.

“His first shift at Baker Street will be in twenty one days, and if my research is correct it will last for three days with the waxing, waning, and complete full moon. Greg and I are both taking personal days for the first two days to insure the pack bonding will be strong. I would suggest both Sherlock and John stay with the pup 24/7 for all three days.” _You’ve got to be kidding me. These two Alpha’s are going to be pack too. No! None of these liars are going to be pack you stupid pup! You need to concentrate and figure out how to get back to Lucas._

“I know how this works Mycroft, John and I will have a strong bond with our wolf. If you and yours must attend you are forbidden to mate under my roof. You are too loud and I do not wish to expose my ears, let alone my Omega’s ears, to your…your whatever you call it with a wolf.”

“Oh do shut up little brother. I am more than certain you make those exact same sounds when you and John are rutting.”

“I really don’t think this is the best conversation to be having on a public street,” John said with a blush starting to creep into his cheeks.

“The point is, little brother, you know pack bonding was essential for Gregory when I first got him.” _Don’t you mean kidnapped him from his family._ “And he was twenty-five at the time and an Alpha with no pack.” Greg put his face into Mycoft’s shoulder, who then began rubbing the back of his head comfortingly. _The Alpha really does submit to him, a human, and he seems…happy._

“Do not belittle our pup Mycroft, I will not stand for it and your wolf shouldn’t allow it either!” Sherlock bellowed, _actually bellowed, damn,_ striding over to his Omega and placing a possessive hand on his nape. _You’re not an Alpha. Not my Alpha,_ Lyall ducked his head away from the hand with a small warning growl in his chest.

“He is not belittling your wolf, Sherlock, My is just trying to make a point of how young your pup is and the fact he was just recently taken from his first pack. And by the look of how he just denied your dominance over him, I’d say the bonding and scenting for his first time at Baker Street is highly important and going to be quite intense.” _You fucking trader! You may be an Alpha but you’re not a wolf, not anymore. I’ll never be in your pack._ Lestrade stared at the Omega with an intense gaze and poured his burning peat scent directly towards Lyall, who was starting to growl at him again.

The growling stopped but Lyall never lowered his eyes from Greg’s, who decided to ignore the challenge for now. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he tried to mark you as part of his pack, that’s what wolves, especially young pups, need. If they don’t have a proper dynamic, then they will try and dominate anyone that pisses them off.”

Sherlock and John exchanged glances, reminiscing about the events the night before. Finally, Sherlock nodded in agreement, “He tried to bite my neck twice and he went for John’s arm.”

“You’re kidding me right? You’re going to blame me being an immature wolf because I tried to bite you after you kidnapped me, forced me into you flat, restrained me on the couch so John could have a go at my throat!” _You know he was just trying to clean your wounds. Shut up!_ “And not to mention the fact that you attempted to secretly drug me, then when that failed YOU!” He pointed his finger at John and took a threatening step towards the blonde man, who to his credit didn’t retreat. “You inject me with a sedative against my will, saying it was for my own good so I wouldn’t hurt myself on the restraints that HE!” Lyall turned his focus on Sherlock now. “You, were going to put me in because I wouldn’t sleep at the foot of your bed like a PET!” The Omega’s face was bright red and his chest was heaving with built up rage. His family being taken away, almost be shocked to death by a slaver, being sold to confusing humans that seemed to want to take care of him, but his two minds where fighting constantly about what their intentions where, all started to boil over into one giant volcano of anger and anguish. “I AM NOT A PET!”

“I know you’re not little cub,” was all Sherlock said and he gave his head a slight shake flicking his eyes towards Greg. _Fucking Alpha!_

“And YOU!” Lyall turned on his heel and growled at the Alpha who was standing calmly, giving away no ground. “You, call yourself a wolf? How can you be a wolf when you’re mated to a human, no wonder I couldn’t smell the Alpha on you when I got out of the car. You are a pathetic excuse for a wolf and an Alp-“ Before the words could escape his lips a large hand wrapped around the back of his nape, not caring about the cuts on his neck, and pushed him to the ground.

“You will NOT talk to my mate that way child,” a dark voice whispered right into his ear, while bitter smoky coal smell rushed his senses making him struggle to get away from the powerful odor. The hand on his neck dug in deeper as Lyall still did not submit.

“Get the Hell off me!” Lyall growled. _What the hell are you saying? Calm down, just calm down Lyall. He’s too powerful and that smell…my God it’s so strong._

“Mycroft-“ John spoke up in full doctor mode knowing how raw the boy’s skin on his neck was. Greg and Mycroft didn’t say anything to him, but it was his husband who put a reassuring hand on his lovers arm.

“He’ll be okay,” Sherlock whispered, “This is the pack dynamic our cub needs. We will learn and he will learn, and by his shift we will be able to become a strong pack.”  

It took ten minutes of Mycroft standing over Lyall with his hand digging into the boy’s nape pushing down, waiting for him to kneel. He could see tears starting to run down his pale cheeks and it killed him, because it reminded him when he had to do the same thing to Greg. So frustrated and angry at not having a pack, he too lashed out at anyone who dared come into his space. He had held his Gregory down for two hours before the Alpha broke down and submitted to him. Then he held him to his chest the rest of the night soothing him, they bonded the next day and where married two weeks later.  

All four men stayed rooted to their spots for the entire ten minutes, watching Mycroft hold down their Omega. _Fine. Okay, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry Papa._ With a small sob, Lyall gave into the pressure on his neck and fell to his knees. “Papa,” he whimpered and let out a few more choked cries before pulling himself together. To show complete submission he lowered his head even more and rolled over to lay flat on his back, providing the strong Alpha with access to his belly if he wanted to gut him.

“Shhh, you’re okay,” Mycroft whispered and stuck out his open palm to the boy. Lyall got back up on his knees and licked the man’s fingers and palm rapidly. _I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. Thank you. Thank you so much._ “Such a good boy,” he let the boy lick his hand while he ran his fingers through the short curls and feeling the back of his neck to make sure there was no blood from the cuts. Pulling back a clean hand he let out a sigh of relief. “Do you think you can stand up pup?” Lyall responded by nuzzling the palm in front of him. Mycorft chuckled, “okay, then, up you go.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Lyall whispered standing up slowly and whipping the tears from his eyes.

“You are forgiven, but I think you owe a few other people an apology as well, hmm?”

_I already said I was sorry, fuck. I’m sorry Mama, I’m sorry Jason, I’m sorry, Lucas, I’m sorry Papa!_ Lyall turned to Greg with his head slightly bowed and his shoulders hunched. “I’m sorry, what I said…I-I didn’t mean it I was just angry, that’s all.”

Greg let a sad smile creep on to his face. “Good boy Lyall, you are forgiven. Hey, I understand, okay? You’ll feel better once you shift again, trust me.” _I don’t think I can, I’m sorry._

Lyall turned on his heel and padded slowly over to John, “I’m sorry I yelled at you John. I was angry, but I shouldn’t have shouted.”

“All’s forgiven love, no worries, yeah?” John ran his hand over the boy’s cheek and let his hand graze over the back of his nape to make sure Mycroft hadn’t ripped off any of the scabs. Everything seemed okay, but he would definitely be inspecting the wounds closer when they got home. John gave him a slight pat on the arm, then glared at Mycroft after the boy’s back was to him.

Finally, Lyall turned to Sherlock and slumped his shoulders even more. “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry, I-I’m s-so s-s-sorry, I sho-shouldn’t h-h…” His sobbing was out of control by the time he reached Sherlock. _Suck it up you stupid pup. You know you shouldn’t even be apologizing to them in the first place. They aren’t really your pack!_ Luckily, Sherlock took pity on him and stepped forward to hold the boy close to his chest pulling his trembling head into his chest.

“Shhh shhh, I know little cub. You are forgiven, my sweet sweet boy. Everything is going to be okay. I know you’re frustrated and I’m sorry for taking you out today without warning you. That was very unkind of me, I apologize little one.”

The three men watching the embrace glanced over at each other all with shocked and confused expressions on their face.   
           

“We will take care of you and once you shift, you will feel much better I know it!” Sherlock was stroking the boys back when he looked up at his brothers mouthing ‘thank you.’ Mycroft gave a slight nod and grabbed Greg’s hand pulling him into a deep kiss. With a slight nod to John as well, Greg and Mycroft walked off towards a black car parked across the street. “Ready to go back home little cub?” Sherlock asked into the boys soft curls.

A muffled response came from the boy whose face was pressed deep into the consulting detective’s coat. Sherlock pulled him back by the shoulders, “what was that, cub?”

“I said, I’m really hungry. What’s for dinner?” The three laughed together as they walked back to the road to hail a cab.

“I bet you can use those puppy dog eyes of yours to get Mrs. Hudson to make us some more of those sandwiches and scones.” Sherlock whispered between his husband and Omega like it was a conspiracy.

“Sherlock, you leave Mrs. Hudson alone and don’t go using Lyall as a way to get free food or to get out of trouble. That just causes problems for me and you know it!”

“This isn’t about free food John, this is for science!”

“The science of what? The number of free scones in relation to adorableness?”

“Precisely John. My estimation is at least five scones.”

“Five Scones!?” Lyall cried following John into the cab with Sherlock right behind him. “If I let her scratch my ears I can at least get ten!” They laughed and took bets of how many scones they would be getting and eating that night all the way home to Baker Street.   


	6. The Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall shifts into a wolf for the first time at Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Thank you so much to all the readers who have left comment and Kudos, it really makes my day. 
> 
> This chapter is very dark and Lyall goes through some very tough emotions, so if that will upset you, you have been warned. However, there are a few fluffy bits and there will definitely be sweet stuff going on in the next chapter when Lyall is a puppy. 
> 
> In my last chapter a reader asked more about how the slavery works in this AU, and to be honest I didn't know where I wanted to go with it until I did some good old fashioned brainstorming (and watched Twelves Years a Slave at the Theatre). So I decided to make it similar to America's history with slavery, with the North and South and some slaves were free and some were not. So, this chapter kind of dives into that a bit, but I will explain more in future chapters. So thank you to drkbella for bringing it up, so I had to make up my mind and stop hem hawing around(:
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and happy hump day! Comment and critiques are always cherished and welcomed(:

Chapter 6 – The Drop

It had been one week since Lyall was introduced to the first wolf outside of his family’s pack. The fact he was an older Alpha wolf who submitted to and mated with a human wasn’t even the strangest part. From what little information the Omega had gathered, just from passing conversation with John, Greg was a police officer hiding his shifter status from everyone at the Yard. Then somehow he was ousted as an illegal wolf with no owner, but how he met Mycroft and is now a DI, Lyall had no clue. From what little his father had told him about legal and illegal wolves, there is no way Greg could be in such a high position without being a free wolf.

_I have to find out more about these damn humans if I’m going to escape, but how?_ His opportunity came quicker than the young wolf had hoped.

Two days later, with twelve days until his shift, Lyall found his information source. “They asked me to take an extra shift at Bart’s today; do you think you two can behave yourselves while I’m gone?” John directed his question to the boy sitting on the couch and his husband in the kitchen, who was clearly more interested in the microscope in front of him than what his husband had to say.

“Yeah,” Lyall sniffed the air focusing on the fridge in the kitchen. “We’re about out of milk and those chocolate biscuits you like.” John stopped midway through pulling his coat over his arms, staring in awe at the boy’s nose.

“Wow, that’s…I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get used to that.” John smiled warmly at the Omega, who had a shy smile and looking down at his lap. “I’ll pick those up on my way home. How does Chinese sound for dinner?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me. Can I use your laptop?” _Did you really just ask your captor to use his laptop? The laptop you are going to use to help you escape. You stupid, stupid pup! What if he says no?_

“Of course, but Sherlock usually changes my password once a week. He thinks he’s being funny or something, the stupid git” John sighed but Lyall only smelled warmth coming from the blonde man. “This morning it was ‘Baskerville,’ that should allow you in.” With that, John was out the door and Lyall was alone with a distracted Sherlock Holmes.

Lyall turned on his best innocent face and walked over to the consulting detective who was peering at red goo through his microscope while writing down notes on a piece of parchment. “I’m pretty tired, I think I’m gonna head up to my room and take a quick nap before John gets home with dinner.”

Surprisingly, Sherlock didn’t look up at him he just waved his hand and said, “it’s to be expected with your shift so close. Hand me my phone will you.” _Yes!_ Lyall cheered in his head and sniffed for the detective’s phone, finding it over on the couch he brought it to the still preoccupied man.  

Without another word, Lyall discreetly grabbed John’s laptop off the chair and headed up to his room trying not to take two steps at a time in his excitement. He gently closed the door but wasn’t able to lock it because Sherlock had removed the deadbolt. He didn’t mind though because he had seen how fast Sherlock could pick a lock and had no doubt John could kick down a door in less than five seconds. 

Sitting down on his bed, he tuned on the laptop thankful that the password John gave him still worked. The first item on the agenda was to see what the two men had been looking at recently and what their plans where for the bonding. The history had been deleted, but Lyall had learned enough about computers when searching through his father’s laptop for stuff, _you know it was porn,_ to know most websites left cookies he could follow. Lyall finally traced the cookies back to two websites; the first for human and wolf bonding, the second for diving deep into the unmerged mind of a wolf and human. _There trying to figure out how to use my separate wolf subconscious against my human mind! That’s it I have to get out of here before I shift._

_Okay, now onto Greg and Mycroft. Let’s see what Google says about you, shall we?_  Lyall typed in both men’s names and a myriad of results popped up. The most common headlines consisted of ‘Marriage Scandal,’ ‘Interspecies mating – The downfall of a Nation or the Future?’ and ‘Making giant leaps for wolf slavery everywhere.’ Lyall clicked on all three cites, putting them in the top tab for later.

Next he typed in ‘Gregory Lestrade’ causing even more articles to pop up. Most were anti-wolf groups, but Lyall was able to find a series of newspaper interview with the older Alpha. Excited that he found what he wanted, the Omega released an eager whine rubbing his feet together and opened the page.

**May 23, 1992 London, England – An Officer for five years for the City of London Police Department, Gregory Lestrade was exposed as a Shifter by an unknown source. Officer Lestrade was tested at Bart’s Hospital and was confirmed by Dr. Louis Arnold to, in fact, be an Alpha wolf. “We don’t know how he’s been doing it, but Officer Lestrade has been forging his required yearly physical exam forms,” says Dr. Arnold, “but, according to his blood tests, he was also taking scent suppressants that are used by slavers on Shifters being transported. This drug, which is quite dangerous when used for this long, decreases the wolves scent to other wolves and inhibits the wolf’s ability to scent others properly as well.”**

_So that’s why I had trouble smelling him. He’s not on those drugs now is he? No, I didn’t smell it on him and he didn’t seem sick._ Lyall continued reading.

**“Officer Lestrade was a great partner, I can’t believe he’s a wolf,” said one of his fellow Officers. “Lestrade is a good man and a great Officer. It is a shame he will be removed from the force and most likely be put into slavery,” said DI Mallard, when questioned about the rogue wolf. According to Lestrade himself, he is not a free wolf and by the Wolf Freedom Act of 1982 it is illegal for a wolf born into slavery to become free without buying themselves. Now that Lestrade has become a criminal as well, there is no question the young Officer will be sold to one of the slave auction houses in the Greater London area.**

_I remember Papa saying something about that Act. That’s how he and Mama became free, I think. Papa never said how he got the money to buy their freedom though. He always said I was too young to know, damn I wish they were here, they’d know what to do._ The article ended there, _well how did he meet Mycroft then and get back on the force?_

_Okay, enough, we don’t really care about that stupid Alpha anyway right? Gotta find Pack and how to get to them._ Lyall closed the page and googled Mount Lythe Alpha Compound. The first headline he saw made his heart stop and something ice cold grab his stomach. He clicked the link. The first thing he saw was the burning building from his nightmare; he could actually hear the haunting howls echo through his ears just looking at the picture.  

**\-- Mount Lythe Alpha Compound is the fourth in a series of terrorist attacks against wolf compounds. DI Lestrade, had this to say regarding the attack, “This is the fourth attack from, as of yet, an unknown group. These activists are not wolves or wolf sympathizers; evidence has suggested they are attempting to exterminate as many Shifters as possible.” A wolf and mate of the influential Mycroft Holmes, DI Lestrade seems to have a personal stake in these terrorist attacks. “My mate, myself, and hundreds of other free wolves have been working hard for the past fifteen years to not only put a stop to anti-wolf activist groups, but also  to take steps to abolish wolf slavery and inform the public of the benefits of wolves working in the public. So yes, this case if extremely critical for wolf freedom and awareness.” Over twenty bodies have been found but cannot be identified. It took the fire department an hour to put out the flames, and by the time officers entered the building all bodies where beyond recognition. This attack brings the total to 98 wolves dead within the past six months.**

Lyall closed the laptop and stared at the wall, he couldn’t breathe. _I’m alone. They’re dead, gone, nada, six feet under, worm food, belly up, no more, expired, deceased, checked out, DEAD! I’m-I’m an orphan. And guess what little pup, you did it to ‘em, you lead them right to their death. SHUT UP! PLEASE, SHUT UP!_ He couldn’t make it stop; the wolf was eating the boy and his whole body was boiling over with anger, hate, and despair all at the same time in a whirlwind of chaos.

Not thinking, he jumped out of bed and threw himself down the stairs to see Sherlock still working on his experiments in the kitchen. _He can take the pain away, provoke him! He’ll be better than what’s going on in your head._ Lyall strode to the kitchen, grabbed the table and threw it over on its side with all his might. The microscope and countless amounts of petri dishes flew to the ground with a loud bang. It sounded like music to the crazed Omega’s ears. Then the smell hit him, it was like an entire coal plant set on fire. _Oh shite, what have I done. He’s gonna kill me. That’s what you want moron!_

 “What is the meaning of this?!” Sherlock boomed, standing up from his chair and taking two large steps towards the shaking boy.

Tears where running down the boy’s cherry colored face, as he tuned on his heal and went over the fire place running his arm all along the mantle knocking off books and picture frames. He didn’t say anything, too scared he would start balling and asking Sherlock to put him out of his misery.

“Stop this at once! What has gotten into you?!” Sherlock ran over to the crazy Omega and grabbed him by the shoulders. He did not expect to be met by a loud sob, and when the boy turned around he saw everything in his face. Suddenly the boy tackled the unexpected man to the ground and began throwing his fists into the hard chest below him as hard as he could. _This is it! Come on hurt me, damn it! HURT ME!_

Sherlock saw exactly what the boy wanted. To be hurt so he could be punished for his parents’ death. To forget everything that happened. But Sherlock knew what his cub needed, even if he didn’t. So, he put his arms around the thrashing boy, pulled him tightly to his chest pinning his arms between them and wrapping his legs around the kicking ones above him.

“Let it out, it’s okay little one. Just breathe and let it out.” Came Sherlock’s calm voice in the boy’s ear. _God damn it, why can’t he just be like any normal human and punish me for breaking his shit!_

The Omega kept squirming in the hug when finally, he broke, “please punish me, please.”

“No,” was all that came from the man below him.

“Why not? I broke your stuff and I’m telling you, PUNISH ME!” Lyall tried to egg on the too calm man below him.

“I know you saw what happened to the compound your family was in Lyall. You don’t need to be punished right now. It was not your fault.” _How the hell do you know! “_ You need to be held and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I don’t…I-I don’t w-w-want to be h-held by y-you,” the boy cried into the warm chest below him. _You’re not supposed to be doing this,_ Lyall didn’t know if he was talking about letting himself be held or Sherlock holding him, _but both suck!_

Sherlock was able to get an elbow below himself and lift the boy into his arms as he stood up and sat down on the couch. He lay down and brought the still whimpering Omega with him so that Lyall was tucked in between his side and the back rest with his head tucked under Sherlock’s chin. He wrapped one arm around his shoulder keeping his cub snug against him and rubbed the hair at the back of his nape with the other. “I know you don’t want it, but you need it.”

Lyall squirmed his exhausted body deeper between his pack mate _captor!_ and the couch and nuzzled his head into the crook of Sherlock’s armpit. _There’s the smell, a bonfire on a cold winter night._

“Shhh, just go to sleep, you’re safe and I’ll stay right here.” The slow up and down of the chest under him and the quite thud of their heart beats slowly lulled the orphaned Omega to sleep.

Sherlock lay there with his cub tucked next to him for three hours, until his husband finally came home. As John walked into the flat, which still looked like a tornado ran through, it took everything he had not to drop the take out on the floor and strangle his husband. Then he saw said husband lying on their couch with their Omega curled around him like the puppy he tried so desperately not to be. Sherlock made eye contact with his shocked husband and gave a small smile.

“What happened?” John whispered putting the food on the floor and making his way over to the couch. He knelt down and stroked through his husbands curls and then lightly over the sleeping boy’s back.

“He saw what happened to the Alpha compound online. He blames himself and he wanted me to hurt him, most likely to take his mind off of the pain. I’m sure his wolf was boiling over at the loss of his pack, too. I worry he wanted me to do worse to him than just hurt him. He even tackled me to the ground.”

“He tackled you?” John said surprised but couldn’t hold back a laugh at the thought of the barley 5’5 100 pound boy tackling his 6’0 tall husband to the ground.

“You forget how spirited out little Omega is John,” Sherlock laughed as well and the rumbling from his chest made the boy stir and nuzzle deeper into his ‘bed’s’ armpit.

“Do you think he’s going to be alright until his shift? Maybe we should tell him?” John stood back up with his hands on his hips.

“He will be fine, he’s a strong lad and you know we can’t tell him yet. It could ruin everything we’ve worked for, you know that.” Sherlock gave his husband a sympathetic but stern look.

“I know, I just worry about him, I hate lying to him like this. I just hope he will scent bond with us when the time comes, if not this will all be for nothing.” John sighed and grabbed the Chinese food taking it into the kitchen.

“He will, I can already feel our bond starting to grow. He is getting close to you too, I’ve seen the way he sniffs at your shirt.” Sherlock said with a grin.

“Do you realize how perverted you just sounded,” John rolled his eyes at his immature husband and brought two plates of Pork Lo Mein into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. “But yes, I have seen him scenting around the entire flat. I even saw him sniffing at the telly yesterday; I think he accidentally shocked himself. I didn’t have the heart to tell him he should’ve turned it off first.” John chuckled softly but Sherlock, in favor of not waking the sleeping Omega on his chest, let a wide grin light up his face.

“Just because I am pinned here does not mean you can force me to eat, you know?” Sherlock was eyeing the food wrapped around his husband’s fork.

“Yes, actually, I believe it does. Now open up before I start making plane sounds.” After they finished eating, Sherlock stayed holding their cub all night while John slept in his chair keeping an eye on them until everyone fell asleep.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four hours, fucking four hours left until my shift. They’ve already got me eating out of the palm of their hand now. I’m literally going to be eating out of their hands and sleeping at their feet without a second thought after they convince my wolf to trust them. Yep, pretty much!_ Lyall sat on the couch, the same couch Sherlock had hugged him until he fell asleep on, plotting his escape. _He saw how weak you were and took advantage of it, you know that. He could care less about your old pack, because you know why? He thinks he’s your pack now. NO! No, he is not! That’s why we’re leaving. Today._

“You okay, Lyall?” John asked plopping down next to him and pulling out his laptop. _Probably to write in that stupid blog. That one about the pink suitcase was pretty cool, though. Kiss ass!_ “Are you feeling tired? Your shift is getting pretty close. How are your bones and muscles feeling?”

_Don’t snap at him. Just act normal Lyall._ “Yeah, I’m fine, just kind of hungry that’s all. I was thinking about going down to let Mrs. Hudson know about tonight’s um…events, and maybe she’d give me some more of that chocolate cake she made the other day.”  _And then get the hell out of here._

John laughed, “That cake was quite delicious, I don’t blame you. Make sure and let her know there’s nothing to worry about, yeah? We don’t want her coming up and disrupting the ritual.” _Yeah, wouldn’t want to mess up you humans using a wolf’s instincts against him now would ya?_

“Okay, do you want me to bring you a piece of cake back?”

“No, thanks. Got to watch my figure you know.” He gave a cheeky grin and turned his focus back to his laptop. Lyall nodded and was half way out the door when John called out to him, _Shit._ “Lyall?”

“Yeah,” he stuck his head back through the door.

“Maybe just a small piece.” He gave the boy a smile and then waved him off.

“Your secret’s safe with me Doctor.” _Phew, okay now for Mrs. Hudson._

Lyall knocked on the landlady’s door shifting his weight foot to foot nervous about lying to the sweet old lady. _It has to be done. We need cab money._ The door opened and Mrs. Hudson popped her head out with a bright smile. “Hello dear, what brings you down here. Is Sherlock causing you any problems?” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her flat.

“No, no ma’am-“

“Oh please, I think you’ve eaten enough of my food to be able to call me Mrs. Hudson.”

“Sorry, I was actually running out to get some groceries at the mart and I was wondering, well you’ve been so kind to me lately, and I just wanted to know if you needed anything and I could pick it up for you.” Lyall kept his gaze lowered to his feet but luckily Mrs. Hudson took it as a sign of youthful shyness rather than the deceit it truly was. _I’m sorry, please say no. We need this money, don’t mess it up._

“Well aren’t you the sweetest boy,” _damn it,_ “yes, actually I was planning on making some more of those scones you and Sherlock seem to love so much. Here let me get you my list and some money, it shouldn’t be too hard to find. Your Mother taught you the difference between Baking Powder and Baking Soda, right?” _No, but she smelled like maple syrup and I’ll never smell that again. So thanks for asking._

“Yes, of course, we made scones all the time.” Lyall smiled still not meeting the landlady’s eyes. She handed him her list that would not be fulfilled and 20 quid.

“Good, here you go love, and next time you see your mother tell her I said she raised a fine little wolf.” _Seriously! Oh God, I’ve gotta get out of here fast._

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be back in an about an hour.” Lyall let himself out and ran out into the open air gasping for breath and trying to calm his racing heart. _You’re okay, you’re fine. Come on let’s get a cab and get the hell out of this mental hospital. Where are we gonna go, though? Just get out of the city first before they realize you’re gone. Hurry!_

He hailed a cab quickly, hopped in ducking below the window, and throwing the money Mrs. Hudson gave him for scones at the driver. “Take me out of the city as far as this will get me.”

“You okay kid? You don’t look so good, you’re not gonna throw up in my cab are ya?” The stocky man in the front turned around to look at Lyall with concern in his face.

“No-hngh-no, I’m fine just drive. NOW!” _Oh God, I can feel the shift already starting. I need to find a quiet park or something where I can transform then run if I need to._

“Alrigh’, but if you ruin my seats you’re payin’ for ‘em.” His warning fell on deaf ears but he started driving out of the city just the same. Turn after turn they gained distance from Baker Street, but turn after turn his human body began burning and aching preparing itself for change.

_Fuck, please don’t start now; wait just a little bit longer. We need to get farther away. Too late._ “Arggg,” Lyall moaned and started panting his warm breath fogging up the cold window pane.

“Are you okay kid? What’s going on back there?” He felt the cab slowing down and finally halt at the side of the street.

_Can’t stop, gotta get farther._ “Keep driving! I’m fine, you just have to keep going, please. Ahhhhh!” He felt his ribs beginning to shift inside him, _it hurts, fuck why did I leave Baker Street?_

“Are you in some kind of trouble boy? Damn, those cops are for you aren’t they? I always get the freaks and criminals.” _Cops? How long was I even gone before John called the damn cops. I can’t get away! Ughhh, it burns, please make it stop!_

Lyall was curled up in the fetal position in the back seat but he could see red and blue lights flashing in the window and could hear voices yelling for the cabbie to step out of the car. Not wanting to get shot, the driver stepped out leaving Lyall alone in his agony. His vision was starting to go spotty when he heard a familiar voice at the door. _Damn Alpha, why does he have to be a police officer._

“I’ve got him, call Sherlock and Mycroft and tell them we’re on our way!” The DI shouted to someone behind him and motioned for another officer to get in the driver’s seat to take them to Baker Street. “Lyall? Lyall, can you hear me?” Greg scooted into the back seat and cradled the sweaty shaking boy in his lap rocking him slowly. “You’re going to be okay, Lyall. You’re such a brave boy, I know it hurts but we’re almost home, okay? Just hold on to me as tight as you need.”

_That feels good. Alpha, please help me, Alpha._ Lyall buried his head deep into the other man’s stomach and let out a scream as his spine started contorting to form his wolf body. The Alpha’s voice dulled the pain some but his whole body felt like it was on fire even in the frosty evening air. _Wait, why am I outside?_

“Is he okay? How far along is the change? Hurry get him upstairs, the flat is ready for him.” The voices floated around the whimpering Omega’s head but their meaning never made it to his brain. _Shite, I’m home aren’t I? Yep, you’ve lost. Game over, thanks for playing._

“Shhh, little cub, shhhh, you’re okay. We’ve got you.” Lyall felt hands all over his body massaging his sore muscles and dabbing the sweat off his face and neck. _Please leave me alone. Please don’t stop!_

The change took only an hour this time but it was just as painful as the last one, but it’s kind of hard to compare different pain levels when your ribs are breaking. The loving hands roamed over his body working out knots over his human skin until black and brown orange fur took its place. Then, they began petting the soft fluff and scratching his newly formed paws. _They never left my side either. That’s what packs do, but why?_

Finally, after an hour of his bones shifting, fur sprouting, and undiscernible growl and grunts, Lyall had completely shifted into his wolf form. He was still just as small as he was last time, but his senses were almost twice as strong. Without opening his eyes he could feel everything around him, the three men and one Alpha in the room, the landlady downstairs, even the single celled amoebas inside Sherlock’s petri dishes couldn’t escape his notice in this form. He opened his eyes and slowly stood on his four legs pinning his ears back when he realized he was in a new location and not the village he shifted in with his pack. _They’re dead, you know that! But it doesn’t feel like that, not completely._

“He’s bloody gorgeous!” the wolf behind him said causing the small puppy on the floor to jump and turn around. _They’re all around me, no one to watch my back._ Lyall lowered himself onto the ground ready to pounce if need be and let a scary, _Damn puppy vocal cords,_ growl that sounded more like someone had an upset stomach.

The silver eyed man, _Sherlock remember, bad bad bad!,_ had a wide grin on his face. “He’s perfect,” the smiling man was on his knees and he held out his fist for Lyall to come and scent. “Come on little cub, it’s okay.”

Cautiously the puppy walked over to the hand of his _Alpha? He doesn’t smell like a wolf._ The Omega gave three quick sniffs to the bonfire smelling _human! Who thinks he’s strong enough to be a pack Alpha. Our pack Alpha. Call for Papa!_ With that, Lyall let out his loudest howl; it was higher pitch than the rest of his packs’, _dead packs!_ But they should be able to hear it if they were close.

“He’s calling for his pack,” came a sad whisper from behind the wolf. Lyall kept howling for five minutes but his pack never came through the doors of his new home. _I don’t understand. They’re dead pup, don’t you remember. These humans are your new pack now._

The quite wolf padded over to the silver eyed human and started smelling his hand again all the way up to the wrist. _Not wolf. Damn human!_ Lyall let out a growl and lunged at the false Alpha’s hand with his sharp puppy teeth. The hand didn’t pull back but instead opened up and grabbed the wolf around the nape of the neck and forced his whole body down to the ground. He squirmed for a few seconds showing his teeth to the human who tried to dominate him. A sharp scent of burning coal drifted into his nose, burning his eyes. _There it is, an Alpha scent. He’s really strong, too strong. But he’s HUMAN!_ The wolf pinned his ears back, letting out a whimper to let his Alpha know he had submitted.

The large hand let go of his neck and held out his hand again in front of the puppy, who took one more sniff relishing in how his Alpha changed his scent from dirty coal to fresh wild fire. Then, he licked the pale knuckles bowing his head in submission to his new Alpha Human. “Such a good boy,” Sherlock Alpha said, _Shite there it is,_ running his hands through the burnt orange on the top of his Omega’s head. “My sweet little cub,” he whispered giving the puppy’s ears one last scratch and pulled away.

Lyall ducked away and looked over to the blonde man kneeling next to his Alpha Sherlock. He stuck his fist out slowly to the wolf, _Human too, not as strong, no scary smell. Don’t let him dominate you, Lyall._ The puppy walked over in front of the blonde human with a more confidant strut than before.

“Careful John, remember he can smell everything.” the wolf behind him whispered to the blonde, who looked unsure. _Weak, take!_ Before sniffing the man in front of him, Lyall bared his teeth yipping at the human who thought he should be part of the pack. John, however, didn’t back down he kept his fist out offering it to the wolf. _How dare you!_

Lyall went for the man’s throat this time but was caught by two callus tan hands and lowered gently to the ground with a loose hand on his neck and back. _No, no, no! He’s only human and he doesn’t even smell like an Alpha._ “John, he needs this, you have to show him you are more powerful than him.” _Alpha Sherlock?_ Suddenly the hand on his neck tightened and, _ohhh there it is,_ a strong powerful oak scent hit him like a ton of forest rolled into one, causing a small whimper to come out of his throat.

_How are they all so powerful? They don’t smell powerful all the time, but when the do…_ Lyall mirrored the same submissive behavior he had done with Alpha Sherlock for Alpha John. As soon as the blonde human let go of his scruff the powerful smell faded and an aura of fresh woods surrounded his second Alpha Human. There was so much love and kindness coming from the man, Lyall decided to lick his fingers and then move around him sniffing at his back, propping his paws on his side to lift his head to his Alpha John’s armpits.

Even though the sniffing was through a jumper it tickled John’s skin and he giggled pulling the puppy back to sit in front of him. “Such a good little Omega, Lyall,” whispered his Alpha John rubbing at the puppy’s ribs and, of course, being a doctor checked over Lyall’s neck to make sure no harm was down when he had to hold him down. “I’m so proud of you,” he rubbed right behind the blissed out puppy’s ears causing his tail to wag so much his whole back end swung side to side.

The two men behind him chuckled loudly causing him to duck away from his Alpha and study them. _Mates, like Alpha Sherlock and Alpha John. Like Mama and Papa. Not anymore, get that through your thick skull._ They were both kneeling next to each other, the auburn haired man had his fist out for Lyall to scent. _He’s the scary one who hurt our neck. Don’t mess with him or his mate! Don’t!_

The trembling puppy lowered his whole body not making eye contact with the strong human emitting a powerful coal smell. Lyall sniffed rapidly across the humans hand and wrist, _he’s human though! Don’t, just submit to him he could break you._ Lyall let out a low whine confused by his conflicting human and wolf instinct, but he was wolf right now and his human side could take a hike. _Human!_ Lyall growled at the knuckles and as soon as he made eye contact with the human, the hand once again came over his neck squeezing a little too hard. _Did the human just growl at us? I told you not to mess with him._

Lyall let out a howl for his Alpha John to help him get away from this scary man. It almost worked too; he saw his Alpha start to lean forward but was halted by Sherlock. The hand pushed down harder and the human growled even louder. _Okay, okay I’m sorry._ Lyall whimpered and stopped resisting the dominance of his Alpha Mycroft above him. As soon as his neck was released the puppy licked the now warm fire scent from the scary man’s knuckle and wrist. “Very good little one,” like his other Alphas, Mycroft petted his ears and down his scruff. “Welcome to the pack, Lyall.” His Omega senses picked a tiny hint of the love and warmth he felt from his Alpha John, but it was very deep and covered by the other scents of fire and coal. _I like him. No, he’s too scary._

Finally, Lyall turned to the only other wolf in the room. _Wolf! Alpha wolf!_ Lyall scurried across the wood floor, his paws not picking up enough traction, causing his nose to bump into the wolf’s outstretched hand. He received a slight chuckle from everyone in the room. “He smells your wolf, Gregory, “Mycroft said and Lyall could feel and smell the coal turning to a warm peaceful fireplace.

“Yes,” Greg whispered letting the puppy sniff and scent his hand, “I haven’t felt like this in a very long time.” There was sadness in the air now between the two mates causing Lyall to let out a high pitched whine and run back over to Alpha Mycroft licking the man’s arm all the way to his neck, assuring him everything would be okay.

Mycroft let out a confused grunt but petted the sweet puppy trying to comfort him. “He’s quite sensitive indeed, little brother,” causing Sherlock to grin leaning over to kiss his husband.

“Mycroft, you know I didn’t mean-“ Greg scooted closer to his mate worried he had upset him by the way the perceptive puppy was acting.

“I know my dear Gregory, my sweet wolf,” he pulled the still licking Omega off him and set him on the floor to focus his attention on his Alpha husband. “I am not foolish enough to think I can give your wolf everything it needs; my biology simply does not allow it. But now we are lucky enough to have another wolf brought into our pack and it makes me irrevocably happy to see your wolf nature being fulfilled by this little Omega.” The Alpha wolf let out a near silent whine and was pulled into his mate’s warm embrace.   

Lyall let out a yip of happiness that his pack was happy again. _There’s that sweet smoky peat smell again!_ The young pup soaked up the love in the room and began jumping in circles until he was pulled into the lap of his Sherlock. “Such a smart boy, but now I fret there is no stopping their rutting tonight. We will have to buy us both some ear plugs.”

John smacked his husbands arm but soon forgot what he was mad about when their puppy started licking his fingers and playfully nipping at the pads. “So what do we do now?”

“Now, we hunt!” Sherlock said and was echoed by an excited growl from the Omega in his arms and the Alpha laying in his brother’s arms. Too excited to know what to do his little body, Lyall leapt out of his Alpha’s arms and ran over to the window peering down at the city that would be his hunting ground.  

A wave of fear and intrigue washed over him for what he saw out the window, causing his ears to lay flat and his tail to still. _I know that green scent. Where have I seen it?_ A green scent tracker was leading away from their home. It swerved in and out of traffic like a tentacle, _my nightmare. LUCAS!_ Lyall barked at the scent through the window then ran back to his Alphas head butting Sherlock’s calf. _Come on, we have to go! Lucas might be out there!_

“Okay, okay, little cub we’re going. Here let me put this collar and lead on first, we don’t want you wondering off, do we? This is just until you get a bit older, yeah? Then you can just wear the collar, in case animal control finds you.” Lyall was too focused on getting outside to chase after the green tentacle to care that his Alpha Sherlock had buckled a black collar around his neck and attached a lead to the loop. “Alright, come on, let’s go hunt!” Sherlock cheered as their pack walked down the stairs and out onto Baker Street.   

             


	7. The Book of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall has shifted into his wolf and now it's time for squirrel hunting, bubble baths, and fluffy times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks again for all the comments and Kudos I've received and I really hope you are enjoying this fic. I was getting really depressed in the last couple of chapters so I wanted to write basically nothing but cute puppy fluff. However, there are a few key plot points and some...interesting developments. 
> 
> My research for this chapter consisted of watching a bunch of puppies taking baths on Youtube, so I'm in a really good mood right now! But the next couple of chapters are going back down depression road again): 
> 
> No squirrels were harmed in the making of this fic!

Chapter 7 – The Book of Love

As soon as Lyall’s paws hit the pavement, he ran after the green tentacle scent that took Lucas away in his nightmare. _Chase, hunt, chase!_ However, he only made it a few feet then was suddenly choked by something around his neck, causing him to fall backwards with his paws sticking up in the air. He quickly rolled over and growled at the offending lead attached to the collar around his small neck. _Damn it, when did they put that on me! I have to find Lucas, gotta chase, hunt!_

“Whoa, slow down there little cub,” came the voice of his Alpha Sherlock, who had the other end of the lead wrapped around his wrist. “We have to wait for Greg and Mycroft.” Lyall was having none of that, _green scent gotta chase, NOW!_ The puppy clamped down on the lead and began thrashing his head trying to rip the material; and rip it he did.

_Free, follow Lucas, go!_ As soon as he succeeded in breaking away, the puppy let out an excited whine usually used right before a wolf launched on its prey. Then, he was off, running as fast as he could down the street. “Lyall, no!” yelled John, “wait for us!” but his yells fell on deaf puppy ears.

“Well done Sherlock, what kind of lead did you buy? One for Poodles?” Mycroft said walking out of the building with a large white wolf following after him.

“He just broke right through it! I’ve never seen a wolf so spastic before, he must have smelled something he couldn’t deny.” There was a layer of worry in Sherlock’s voice but also a hint of intrigue underneath.

Suddenly, the white wolf leapt off the steps and began sprinting after the rogue puppy, who had just turned into an alley a few blocks away. “Come, let us see what your little Omega has found, shall we Sherlock?” The three men began jogging after their wolves. “We should try to get there before Gregory bites his head off as well. He does get a bit testy when he hasn’t shifted in a while. ”

“What?!” John looked at the two men who were acting way too calm considering what was going on.

Lyall followed the green trail as fast as he could while ignoring the shouting behind him. Finally, he turned down an empty alley to find the green had evaporated once it hit a brick wall. _Where did it go?! No, no, it can’t stop here._ The puppy began sniffing relentlessly along the wall, the ground, and even the trash bin. _Nothing, how can the trail just stop._ Behind him, he could hear his three Alpha humans catching up; turning, he saw his Alpha wolf galloping towards him. _Uh oh!_

A harsh smoky peat hit his nose, causing the puppy to cower and duck underneath the dumpster. _Okay, maybe being small isn’t so bad. Oh boy, he’s mad._ The white wolf growled and lowered his head to see the puppy huddling inside the small space. Greg used his paw to try and grab the disobedient pup, but he was too big. Giving up on grabbing the Omega, the Alpha decided to trap the boy in and lay down next to the trash bin, successfully blocking off all exits. Greg let out a few loud barks to let his pack, who he knew had smaller arms and could reach under the dumpster, know where they were and waited calmly licking at his paws

The trash smell invaded Lyall’s nose, making it hard to sense anything around him. _Yuck, ten day old tuna fish, rotten banana, what kind of meat is that?!_ He saw the white wolf move out of the way letting fresh air once again flow freely through the Omega’s hiding spot. _Human noses are pathetic, maybe they won’t find me; at least not until they aren’t so mad. Why are they mad anyway? I had to find Lucas! I wasn’t trying to escape._ His hoping was in vain, however, because as soon as the white fur was gone a pair of silver eyes peered under the dumpster. _Whoops._

Alpha Sherlock reached his long arm under the bin and grabbed ahold of his cub’s scruff, pulling the whimpering puppy out of his hiding spot. “Hello there,” Sherlock said cheerfully. _Why isn’t he angry?_ “What did you find, little cub?”

“Sherlock,” came his brother’s stern voice, “you need to teach him he cannot just run away from you like that, or any of his pack for that matter.” The white wolf let out a growl at the puppy, who was still suspended in the air by his scruff.

“He’s just a puppy, Mycroft, he didn’t know any better,” John chimed in looking around the alley to see what the Omega had run after.

“My point exactly, Doctor, he is a puppy, which means he needs guidance and discipline. What if he ran so far we were not able to find him, or heaven forbid what if he was hit by a car? Not to mention he is a shifter, I do not need to remind you how some of the general public still do not accept wolves outside and running free. If young Lyall had stumbled across a prejudiced imbecile or even a slaver, he could be sold back into illegal slavery in a blink of an eye.”

John was smart enough to know when he was wrong and was also able to admit it when someone else was right. “You’re right, Mycorft. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if he was hurt because of our lack of teaching.”   

Lyall whined at the truth in Alpha Mycroft’s speech; first because he knew that meant he would have to be punished, and second because he knew his actions had been stupid and childish. _Stop acting like a puppy, come on Lyall. You have to think, have to find Lucas._ Sherlock put the puppy down on the ground and kept a heavy hand on the back of his nape. “Do you understand what you did wrong, Lyall.” His voice was stern, making the Omega want to roll over and show his belly, so he did just that. _Yes, I’m sorry Sherlock._ “Good boy, when we get back home you will have a ten minute time out.” _What?! Noooo, please._ Lyall whined and licked Sherlock’s palm. “No crying, what you did was very foolish, you disobeyed your Alphas, and not to mention I have to go to that horrid pet shop again and buy you a new lead.”

The two men standing behind them looked at each other, shocked at how good Sherlock was at discipline their Omega. However, the white wolf standing off to the side was still growling, his instinct’s making him want to put his teeth over the pup’s neck to reestablish his dominance.

“Gregory, come,” Mycroft commanded and without hesitation the wolf padded over to his Alpha and nuzzled his leg then lay his belly across leather shoes. “Surprisingly, my little brother has handled this situation quite well. I know you wish to do more, but seeing as this is our Omega’s first mishap, no aggressive punishment is necessary.” Mycroft smiled at his wolf, who was now rolling over on his back and pawing at the air. “Yes, you are incorrigibly charming my dear boy, no need to flaunt it,” he bent down and ran his hand through the thick fur of Greg’s chest and belly.

The beautiful scents coming from his pack floated around the alley, causing Lyall to forget about his punishment and the putrid smelling trash bin. _Show them where the scent disappears. Maybe they’ll know what happened._ The puppy rolled back over, giving one last lick to his Alpha’s hand then running around his legs barking. “What did you find, little one? What did you smell that made you so determined?”   _Finally, you ask the right question._ The puppy ran over to the wall where the green tentacle disappeared. The scent was starting to wane but the Omega had superior senses and began scratching at the brick, whining.

“What is that symbol?” John said taking a step back and scanning the wall. _What? Where?_

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen it before. John, take a picture so we compare it to our databases.” John did as the Detective instructed and snapped several pictures with his camera. Lyall looked up to where his Alpha was taking pictures to see an elaborate drawing in green, yellow, and orange paint. _I know that symbol, where have I seen it? Come on think!_ But nothing came to his wolf mind. He put his nose up to the brick but was too small and couldn’t reach the actual paint. 

Hands came around his ribs lifting him up to the symbol, bringing a loud yelp from his small muzzle. “Do you smell anything different than what led you here, little cub?” Lyall sniffed and sniffed but all he could see was a green haze surrounding the brick. _I’m sorry, no._ The puppy shook his little head and tried to push away from the wall with his paws. “It’s okay, you found this for us and that’s the first clue we’ve had. Such a brilliant little Omega.” Sherlock praised still holding the puppy in his hands and placing a kiss on his nose, “and a smelly one at that. Lestrade, why did you have to chase him under a trash bin?”

The white wolf moved in between his mates legs giving Sherlock a ‘don’t test me’ look, then licking at Mycroft’s ankles. Sherlock sighed setting his Omega down, “did you find anything else, Lyall, anything at all?” He shook his head again but continued to sniff around the ground, double checking. The three men began searching the area as well. John manned up, more like gave in to the two smug brats he called family, and glanced in the trash bin but found nothing of interest. “Damn, nothing.”

“It appears there is nothing more to find in this horrendous alley way, Sherlock. I suggest we continue on the hunt, which was the original task for this evening. Then, upon returning to the flat we can begin trying to identify this mark the Omega has found.” Without waiting for his brother or brother-in-law’s agreement, Mycroft and Greg began walking out of the alley towards the park.

“I agree Sherlock, plus it’s starting to get pretty cold. I don’t want one of us catching something from this little bonding ritual.” John said, picking up their puppy and putting him under his coat to warm him up. _Oh that’s warm, that’s nice._ Lyall dug his nose deeper into the Doctor’s chest and pressed his cold nose into his armpit.

“Hmm, I don’t think there’s anything useful left in this alley.” They followed Mycroft back onto the sidewalk and two blocks to a park with Lyall staying quietly stuck inside John’s jacket. “This is not a ‘little ritual’ John, hunting is a very important bonding experience between a pack. We need to make sure Lyall knows we are proud of him when he leads us to prey. That is his job in the pack.”

“And what is ours exactly?” John asked, once they finally met up with Mycroft and Greg at the entrance to a very large park.

“To watch each other’s’ backs, especially the Omega’s because he is the hunter and more focused on finding us our prey, and to surround the prey and kill it.” Mycroft said squatting down next to his wolf and petting along his ears.

“Kill? What are we going to kill? Please tell me we aren’t planning on killing someone, Sherlock?”

“No, of course not John, unless they try and attack us then yes, I will be forced to use my harpoon.”

“Sherlock!”

“Oh for heaven’s sake brother, must you always be so dramatic? No John, we will not be killing any people.” Still kneeling, Mycroft motioned for Lyall to jump down from his nest in John’s coat. _Hmmm. Be careful, but better do what Alpha Mycroft says._ The puppy jumped down, shaking to get his fur settled and sat in front of Mycroft, eagerly wagging his tail. “Do you think you can find us a squirrel Lyall?” _Yes! Yes, I can do that._ He nodded his small head and licked his Alpha’s hands that where dangling between his knees. “Good boy.”

Lyall soaked up the praise and then turned to his Sherlock with pleading eyes. _Come on let’s go. Chase, hunt!_ “Clever boy, we will be right behind you but don’t go out of our sight, okay? John, Mycroft, Greg, and I, we have your back little cub. Now, let’s go find that squirrel!”

The Omega stilled for five seconds surveying his hunting ground. _Come on Lyall, Pack wants squirrels._ At least a dozen blue and purple trails zig zagged through the trees and bushes that made up the park. _Blue, squirrel, chase!_ With that, Lyall let out a small whine and began running after a fresh blue scented trail, making sure his pack was right behind him the whole time. Finally, he came upon a tree that had three blue orbs sitting on the ground near the trunk. _Got ‘em!_ The wolf turned around to see Alpha Greg crouched down next to him and his three Alpha humans standing behind a tree in the distance.

Mycroft gave a slight nod to the white wolf, who sprang into action quicker than Lyall had ever seen. The puppy followed him a few paces behind grabbing his squirrel just as it tried to climb up the tree. As the three humans approached, Lyall was shaking his dead prey in his mouth and Greg held his between his teeth proudly. Once he was sure his prize was dead, the Omega ran over to his Sherlock and John and dropped it at their feet, wagging his whole behind in excitement. _I got ‘em. I got ‘em! See?_ The white wolf brought over his kill to Mycroft and licked his paws idly.

“Such a good Omega! You did wonderful little cub!.” Sherlock said kneeling down and rubbing Lyall’s ears. The puppy let out a loud yip and then looked up at John expectantly. _Did I do well? Do you want me to find another one? I can!_

“Umm…yeah,” Sherlock and Mycroft both glared at him. “I mean, wow! What a good boy, Lyall. You did so wonderfully killing that squirrel, just like we asked.” Lyall felt the pride coming from both his Alphas and ran up to try and lick John on the face. “Oh, no, no. No squirrel kisses. We need to get you home and have a nice bath and brush those teeth of your, little one.” _Ah, no way._ John just petted Lyall’s head and held the over excited puppy at bay from licking him with a bloody tongue.

“That’s my boy, Gregory,” Mycroft cooed, yes actually cooed, to his wolf who presented his squirrel. “You will also be taking a bath before bed, my sweet wolf.” At this, Greg gave a playful growl at the accusation that he smelled and nipped at his Alpha’s suit. However, the growling halted immediately when Mycroft started petting the soft fur sticking out from his chest. It was obvious by the way his tail lightly tapped the ground that his chest was the wolf’s sweet spot, and Mycroft knew it.

“Alright Lyall, pick up your prize and let’s head back to Baker Street so we can cook up some squirrel stew.”

“We are not bringing dead squirrels into our flat Sherlock. We just got that bloody head out of the fridge!” _I knew it! I told you that psycho had heads in his fridge. Don’t talk about Alpha Sherlock that way! Oh shut up, pup._

“We can’t not cook the squirrel our Omega caught for us, John.”

“He is quite right, John. Gregory has caught quite a few squirrels and rabbits for me back when his wolf instincts where almost intolerable.” Greg returned to his growling to show his mate he did not appreciate the jab, but was soon back in wolf bliss when Mycroft rubbed along his stomach to show he meant nothing by it. “And I have come to enjoy the more rustic recipes, which can be made with such gamey meat. Plus, it would not do well to deny your new Omega the pleasure of providing food for his new pack, now would it?”

John looked down at Lyall, who had donned the best puppy eyes he had ever seen. “Oh for bloody sake, fine we can have squirrel for dinner.” _Yes!_ Lyall picked up his kill and started trotting back to his home, _home? Yeah I guess it is now isn’t it?_ With his pack following behind.

To his surprise Mrs. Hudson was waiting in the stairwell when they got into the building. The recollection of his actions as human came back into his mind and he began to whimper. He dropped his squirrel in the door way and ran up to her with a loud yip. _I’m so sorry, please forgive me. You can have my squirrel if you want._ “Oh look who it is! What a beautiful little pup you are.” She picked him up under his front legs and looked him over with a loving smile on her face. “I was so worried about you dear. You should have told me you were so close to your shift when you offered to go get my groceries.” She put him down and began petting over the orange patch at his head. “I felt so awful when John told me your shift snuck up on you at the store.” _What? He covered for us? Why? Because he’s our Alpha John, that’s what I keep trying to tell you!_

Lyall looked over at John who had a knowing smile on his face. “But don’t you worry dear, I’ll get the things I need for those scones and will have a whole plate for you when you shift back.” The puppy licked her fingers in thanks and then trotted over to his John, placing his paws on the man’s leg.

“Your secret’s safe with me little one,” John squatted down and whispered into his ear, then picked him up giving a short kiss on the back of his head.   _My Alpha!_

“Now you boys behave and don’t you bee mean to those wolves. Greg and Lyall are good boys.” The white wolf butted Mycroft’s leg and practically smirked up at him, while Lyall tried to like John’s face again.

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson,” all three men replied in unison with the same tone of annoyance.

 ==========================================================================

“Sherlock grab him, he’s trying to make a run for it!” John yelled from the upstairs bathroom. Lyall, with wet feet but a dry upper body, skidded out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and under the couch that Mycroft and the recently shifted back Greg where sitting on. Both men were cuddled up together laughing, but offering no help to the flustered Doctor who was running down the stairs. “Come on Lyall, you smell like a dumpster and a dead squirrel, you need a bath. Where did he go, now?”

Greg was busy nuzzling and biting at his husbands’ neck to care about John, plus he had put up just as big a fight when Mycroft made him take a bath so he wasn’t about to out the poor pup. Mycroft took pity on John, however, and pointed down under the couch. “Bloody hell,” John rubbed his hands over his face, “don’t make me come under there after you Lyall.” John warned, but the Omega could sense his John was having just as much fun as he was, _well maybe not as much. He does seem a bit annoyed, but I am NOT going in that bath._

“For goodness sake’s John, why are you yelling,” Sherlock came in from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

“’Your’ Omega is hiding under the couch because he doesn’t want to have a bath. I need a bath, you need a bath, we all need a bloody bath! But I can’t take one until he does!”

“Language please John, there are young wolf’s ears in the room,” Mycroft chided while slowly stroking Greg’s back. “My Gregory absolutely abhors baths too; it must be a wolf thing.”

“Hey, I’m right here you know,” Greg looked up at his mate and pouted, “but he is right, I still hate baths. It’s our instinct to be weary of water, especially when it smells funny, like soap or shampoo.”

“After a few dozen ruined suits, I realized if I took the bath with my stubborn wolf, he did not feel so vulnerable. Thus, a calm wolf is a clean wolf.” The two mates huddled even closer together and smiles lite up their faces.

“Of course, that’s brilliant! John, you grab Lyall and I’ll start filling the big tub in our bathroom.”

“Sherlock, we can’t-“

“Come along John, no time to waste!” Sherlock shouted half way up the stairs with a giddy gleam in his eye at the thought of a new experience with their Omega.

John got on to his hands and knees and spotted the puppy hiding against the wall. “I swear you two are going to be the end of me,” _No, I think you’re going to be the end of me!_ John sighed and reached his hand under the couch, successfully grabbing Lyall’s front paw and dragging him out into the open. _Nonononono!_ “Come on little one,” he picked up the wiggling puppy, who focused pleading eyes on Greg and Mycroft, then headed up the stairs. “No time to waste”, he said in a mocking tone. He could hear the two men laughing on the couch and he scowled, but still kissed his wolf on the head.

Sherlock was already naked in the tub filled with warm water and bubbles, with a giant grin plastered on his face. He stretched out his arms to his husband, who was carrying their whining cub in his arms. _No, can’t we talk about this. I caught you a squirrel, damn it!_ “Give him to me so you can take your clothes off and get in.” 

“You are serious about this?” John hesitated, then handed over the now frantic puppy. _He’s crazy, don’t give me to him John!_

“Yes, I don’t see the problem. Our little cub is scared of going in the water,” _I am not! Okay well maybe a little. “_ And us being in here will not only keep him calm, but we can also get ourselves clean at the same time. It is a win win situation, John. I don’t understand why you are so self-conscious around your own husband, now get in already.”

“Well, you’re not the only one in here Sherlock.” _Yes, that’s right Alpha John. Let’s just forget about this whole bath thing and go to bed. Please._

“Really, that’s what you’re worried about? John, for one he is a male , two he is a wolf right now and could care less what you looked like, he’s been digging his head into your crotch and armpits ever since he shifted, and finally shifters are always naked when they transform. It is quite normal for them and trust me, he is more terrified of this water right now than the fact that you or I have no clothes on.” _Yes, you are quite right about that fact!_ “Not to mention, technically he is naked right now so you are being rather rude as the only one with clothes on right now.”

“Alright, alright, just shut it, I’m getting in.” _Noooo! Please don’t put me in, it smells weird._ His whimpers went unnoticed though and in no time John and Sherlock were both sitting cross legged in the tub and there wolf was hovering just above the water.

“Shhh, it’s okay little cub, the water won’t hurt you.” Sherlock slowly began to lower the kicking wolf into the warm water. _Ahhhh…oh, that’s actually quite, quite nice._ He stopped kicking his feet and sniffed the bubbles, _hmmm, odd but clean I guess, and much better than that rotten banana._ “See there Lyall, nothing to be scared of. You’re okay, we’ve got you.” Both men laughed at their puppy who started chomping at the bubbles surrounding them.

“Here, let’s put some of this soap on you. What the hell kind of soap is this Sherlock?” It was a bottle with green colored goo inside and no label on the front, just the words ‘Lyall’s Shampoo’ written on the front in sharpie.

“It is my own mixture. Molly helped me create it at the lab last week. Is there a problem?”

“Well, what’s it made of for starters, there is no label or anything?” Lyall paid the two men no attention and soaked up the bonfire scent and doggy paddled from Sherlock to John over and over again.

“Only the highest quality of products and minerals, John. I’m not going to put those industry manufactured shampoos in our Omega’s fur. It will keep his coat shiny and fresh, but it also smells like us to comfort him when we aren’t around.” Sherlock said with his ‘I don’t even know why you are questioning me’ tone, and began rubbing the green shampoo over Lyall’s head.

“How the hell did you get our scents? No never mind I really don’t want to know. Here I’ll hold him up, you get his paws they’re filthy.”

“It was rather simple John-“

“I said I don’t want to know.” John said while holding up their soaking but happy puppy under his forelegs out of the water. _This isn’t so bad, you were right Alpha John!_ Suddenly, Lyall let out a bubbly sneeze right into John’s face, but was nice enough to lick him clean. “Bless you, ohhh, thank you, thank you for helping clean my face little one.” John scrunched up his face against the onslaught of licks.

“All finished. Dunk him in the water and he’ll be a clean puppy.”

“Okay Lyall, I’m going to put your head under the water for just a second to rinse off the soap.” _Why not?_ The sudsy wolf nodded his head and accidently wacked Sherlock with his swinging tail. “Here we go,” John said placing Lyall under the water and scrubbing his head to get the soap washed out. _He’s not going to let me drown, is he?_ Just like that, Lyall was brought back up to the air to meet the smiling eyes of his John. _Phew, glad you’re still here Alpha John._

“See, now don’t you feel foolish for hiding under that couch, little cub?” came Sherlock’s voice behind him. _Ummm no._ Lyall turned back around and paddled over to Sherlock, who reached his arms out and pulled the puppy to his chest. “Such a big boy and a clean one too!” For the praise he received a wet lick to his neck.

“And now it is time for all big boys to get cleaned up,” John joked and grabbed a clear bottle that had the similar markings as Lyall’s but this one had orange goo and said ‘John and Sherlock Shampoo.’ “Let me guess, this has Lyall’s scent in it for us.”

“I knew I married you for your brains Doctor Watson,” Sherlock grinned and used his Omega as a shield when said husband splashed bubbles at him. _Hey!_ Lyall yipped at them both to stop messing around and hurry up, so Sherlock lowered his head and let John rub the soap through his curls and over his body while he held his cub close to his chest. _That’s me, we smell like Pack now!_

Sherlock rinsed off the soap and passed Lyall off to John so he could rub the orange goo into his hair. “There, now we are all clean ‘big boys’ ready for bed,” Sherlock pulled the drain plug and stood up. _Wait, where’s the water going? Awww but it was so warm and smelled like us! Oh well, we can just get dirty tomorrow so Alpha John will have to wash us again!_

John stood up with Lyall in his arms and reached out for the towel his husband handed him and cocooned the wolf inside a fluffy nest of fibers. “Now no shaking yourself dry little one, understand?” _I guess._ Lyall lowered his ears and pouted but twisted in the towel to dry himself off the way his John wanted him to.  “Good boy, why don’t you go say goodnight to Mycroft and Greg while we get dressed for bed, yeah?” Lyall nodded and squirmed out of the towel, hitting the floor running towards the stairs.

“Well, that went better than I thought,” Sherlock said drying himself off then running a towel over his husbands hair.

“Yes, it did, I think he accepts us as his pack fully. That shampoo is perfect, now he will be able to smell us when he’s scared. Just brilliant,” John said kissing his husband.

“Well, I am a genius John. I don’t know what you were expecting,” but he kissed back lightly biting a wet ear.

Lyall ran down the stairs and leapt a good two feet off the ground and dove into Greg and Mycroft’s lap. He immediately started sniffing each of his Alphas all over their body then finally settling on the loveliest scent on his Mycroft’s neck and began licking rapidly. _He doesn’t smell so scary when he’s like this. I like him!_ “Well look who it is? All clean and ready for bed, little one?” _Sleep? No way!_

“Such a brave boy, Lyall,” his Greg said playing with the puppy’s wagging tail, “did you like your bath?” _Yes! It was so warm and it smelled like our pack._ He settled on nodding his small head and continued walking back and forth over the two men’s legs sniffing and licking them, until Mycroft finally pulled him to his chest, kissing the brunt orange spot on his head.

“Sweet boy, you are so brave, I know you will do wonderfully when the time comes,” Mycroft whispered petting him slowly. _What does that mean? Hmmm I’m kind of tired. No we’re not, focus and figure out what he means._ But it was too late, the small puppy was exhausted from his shift, the hunt, and avoiding his bath, that his eyes started to droop under his Mycroft’s ministrations. He opened up his muzzle wide and let out a giant yawn, burying his head in the space between his Greg and Mycroft’s legs.

“He’s tuckered out,” Greg whispered petting over the puppy’s pack.

“Sorry, did he interrupt you guys,” John came down the stairs in his pajamas and still wet hair.

“No, of course not, he’s a sweet boy, but I think he is definitely ready for bed.”

“I think you’re right, here I’ll take him upstairs. I want to thank you guys for today, this…this is all new to me and I don’t know what Sherlock and I would do if you two weren’t here.” John whispered as he picked up the dozing Omega in his arms, cradling him to his chest.

“You are quite welcome John, but it is our pleasure to be able to help with this vital part of the plan. You have no idea how long Gregory and I have been planning and waiting for someone like our little Omega to come along. He is perfect and now, finally, he is bonded to us and we can put everything into motion.” Greg let out an excited whine into his husband’s chest at Mycroft’s words.  

John looked down at the small wolf in his arms smiling, then, without another word he walks up the stairs and into their bedroom. Once again, Sherlock was ahead of the game and lying down on their king sized bed with a burgundy comforter up to his chest. “Is he already asleep?” _No I’m not!_ The puppy picked up his head at the sound of his Sherlock’s voice and wagged his tail lazily.

“Almost, he had practically conked out on Mycroft’s lap when I went to get him.” He set Lyall at the foot of the bed with a small purple throw blanket over him, then got in under the covers next to his husband. _Wait, where are you going!_ Lyall got tangled up in his blanket trying to get to his Alphas when large hands wrapped around him and pulled him up to the head of the bed. “Sherlock?” John said in stern tone but he lost all conviction when he saw the small puppy curl up next to his husband’s chest slowly licking his neck. “Alright, but just for tonight.”

“Em Hm,” was the only answer he got from his smiling husband because they both knew there was no way they could say no to their Omega. _My pack. Well at least we aren’t at the foot of the bed like a damn pet._

All three of them fell asleep to the sound of heart beats and quite breathing, and neither John nor Lyall had any nightmares.

 =============================================================================

Day 3 – The waning moon

Lyall was sitting on the couch licking what was left of his breakfast off of his chops, when a loud crash came from outside. _Oh, my God! What was that!?_ The wolf jumped off his perch and scurried under the kitchen table. It had been raining outside the entire day, preventing Lyall and Sherlock from going out and hunting again. Mycroft and Greg had left early that morning and John said he would be back from Bart’s around four. Sherlock was sitting in his chair searching on his husband’s laptop for any hints on the symbol Lyall had found on the first day of his transformation.

The Detective was so deep into his research he didn’t notice the whining puppy that was now hiding under the table. Another loud crash of thunder had the wolf sprinting across the room and up onto Sherlock’s chair. _Alpha! Alpha, please it’s so loud! Make it stop._ “Lyall, what are you doing? I’m busy researching that symbol you found, it could mean something very important.” _Of course it means something important! It was from the man with the green scent._ Lyall sat on his lap and peered at the picture on the laptop, _where do I know that from? I know, it’s Lykaion…Mount Lykaion!_ The wolf yipped but didn’t know how to tell his Alpha what the symbol meant.

“Do you know what this means, Lyall?” Lyall nodded his head in excitement, but was soon sent into a frenzy when another loud crash of thunder hit. _Please make it stop, it hurts Alpha!_ The scared puppy wedged himself under his Sherlock’s shirt and stuck his cold nose just under the man’s pale neck, effectively standing in between his Alpha’s shirt and chest. “Shhh shhh, it’s okay little cub, it is just thunder,” _I don’t care it’s loud and scary._ But Sherlock understood how loud it must sound to his cub and the smell of electricity in the air would hurt his nose. So he placed and arm under the puppy’s bottom, standing up and walking over to the couch with Lyall still pressed between his shirt and chest.

He lay down and tucked his robe up over them to add more sound-proofing for the sensitive wolf. _Better, Alpha. Warm and safe. I know that song? Where do I know that song?_ Sherlock had started quietly singing and rubbing Lyall’s nape to protect him from the sounds outside.

“Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Every morning you greet me

Small and white, clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever”

_Mama? How did he know that’s my favorite song? I don’t know but it’s nice, let’s just go to sleep. NO! How does he know that song!?_

“Shhh, it’s okay little cub. You’re safe just go to sleep, the rain will be over soon.

Small and white, clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever.”

Sherlock’s deep voice and the soft thudding of the heart below Lyall’s ears had him asleep within two minute, slowly thumping his tail on the man’s abdomen.

A few hours later John walked in to their flat to a sight that was similar to one he had seen before, except this time the table wasn’t turned over and their mantle hadn’t been destroyed. His husband had his eyes closed with his hands steepled blow his chin and an abnormally large chest sticking out under his robe. When he saw a black nose sticking out of the top of the shirt and a tiny tail wagging at the other, the realization hit him. “What happened? He didn’t tackle you again did he?” John chuckled going over to sit in front of his husband.

“He was scared of the thunder. I didn’t have much choice in this position, but I made do.” Sherlock smiled at John and then looked down at the peaceful puppy on his chest. “I think he knows what the symbol is, the one he found on the brick wall.”

“Well what is it? What did he say?” John said without thinking and closed his eyes in preparation for his husband’s mockery at the implication wolves could talk, but was surprised when it didn’t come.

“Yes, I wish I could speak wolf, that would make things much easier, wouldn’t it?” Sherlock said in complete seriousness. “Tomorrow he can tell us though and then we can figure out how to tell him about the plan.” John nodded and stood up.

“You know, this whole ‘sorry, I can’t help you make dinner because I’m trapped under our puppy’ thing is getting kind of old.”

“Well it hasn’t stopped thundering yet, but if you want me to wake him up I will be more than happy to make us dinner, John.” Sherlock’s smile said he knew he had won.

“Oh, shut it you git I’ll make us some dinner. But you’re giving him a bath this time, the first night I couldn’t get him in the bath and then last night I couldn’t get him out of the bath.” John sighed and went into the kitchen to make them all dinner.

“I have told you he is the spirited type,” Sherlock said closing his eyes and dozing to the feeling of warm puppy breath on his neck and soft fur rubbing against his chest.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to leave a comment or critique, I have become more addicted to Kudos than Doritos so please enable me(:
> 
> If anyone is curious, Mount Lykaion is a mountain in Arcadia, Greece where the altar of Zeus is located. If you are interested, I am using this website http://lykaionexcavation.org/ and wiki for my research.


	8. Digging in the Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John's plans are revealed and Mycroft isn't as bad as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter took me a while because it reveals what the symbol means, what Sherlock and John's plans were for buying Lyall, and more about Mycroft and Lestrade's hand in abolishing slavery in this AU. Thus, there is a butt load of dialog but it is very important and I tried to add some comedy in there as well. 
> 
> I know the plot is a wee far fetched, but hey it's my AU and I can do what I want(: 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and all comments and critiques are welcome.

Chapter 8 – Digging in the Dirt

Lyall was unconscious and lying in a cell the first time he transformed back into his human form, so he had no recollection of how it felt. However, the second time he lie in his bed with his four Alphas surrounding him whispering encouragements into his ear. It hurt, bad, but it was nowhere near as painful as his shift into a wolf. Plus, he hadn’t spent half of it in a smelly cab like he did for his first shift with his new pack. _Yeah, okay that was a half arsed idea._

After an hour, the howls turned into screams to quiet whimpers and finally the human boy lie sweaty and shaking under the comforter. “Good job, Lyall. You did so well,” his Alpha Sherlock whispered into his ear and patted a cold flannel to his forehead and down his neck.

_We need answers ask him about the song. How did he know about the song!_ “Edelweiss, how?” Lyall whispered causing a coughing fit to erupt from his throat. His vocal cords were still shifting and getting used to speaking instead of howling.

“Shhh, just sleep, little one. You need to regain your strength. We will talk in the morning.” _Okay, just…just for a bit._ Lyall closed his eyes and fell asleep to his Alphas lovingly stoking over his hair, cheek, arm, and feet.

Lyall woke up in a white bed in a white empty room. _What? Where the hell am I? Where’s my pack?_ He looked around and saw a black wooden door at the other end of the room; _this has to be a dream, right? Please say it’s a dream._ He stood up off the bed and noticed he was wearing a white hospital gown with nothing on under it. Slowly walking towards the door he sniffed the air to see if any threats were close or if his pack was near. _Nothing._

Gathering up his courage, Lyall put his hand on the door handle, _Ahhh fuck!_ and pulled back instinctively. The handle burst into flames and the black door began turning grey, then crumpled to the floor in a heap of ash. _What?_ Where the door was a few seconds ago there was now a mirror as tall as Lyall; but, instead of showing his reflection though, his small wolf was staring back at him. _How is that even possible?_

Lyall squatted down in front of the mirror so he was eye level with his wolf counterpart, and was met with freighted eyes. “What’s wrong? What are you trying to tell me?” The puppy started to whimper as a green scented tentacle came from somewhere outside the frame and wrapped itself around his wolf. “No!” The puppy whined and clawed at the ground but was eventually dragged out of sight behind the frame in the reflection. _Oh my God, it’s going to get me. I don’t even know what ‘it’ is?_

“Why it’s me of course, you silly boy!” came an animated voice behind him. Lyall slowly tuned to see his brother Lucas down on his knees with green mist wrapped around his throat like a collar. He followed the mist up to a small man with slicked black hair and a manic grin across his face. _He smells horrible! Like rotten fish and…and death._

“Wh-who are you?” Lyall whispered taking a step away but his back hit the mirror, which to his surprise wasn’t solid anymore and he fell through to the other side. _Shite!_ He rolled over on to his stomach and peered up at the man on the other side of the mirror, who was stroking the side of _my head! MY HEAD!_ Lucas had disappeared and Lyall had taken his place, kneeling and whining beside the terrifying man.

“You’ll see soon enough my little Omega,” his Irish drawl sank deep into Lyall’s mind when he felt something grab ahold of his ankle. _He’s got me, Sherlock! John, help me! Please!_ He looked down at his foot and saw the green tentacle pulling him away from the mirror.

“HELP!” he shouted with the force of his entire lungs, then he felt hands on his shoulders pulling him back towards the mirror. “Please, don’t let him get me Sherlock, please!” With one finally yank on his shoulders, Lyall was ripped out of his dream and into the arms of his Alpha Sherlock.

“You’re alright, shhh shhh, we won’t let him get you little cub.” _Oh God, thank you, thank you. It was just a dream, Pack’s here. Safe._ He was lying on top of Sherlock with his hands digging into the bed below them. John was behind him rubbing his back and slightly shaking his shoulders to make sure he was fully out of the nightmare.

“You’re safe now, Lyall, you’re in your room with your pack. It’s okay, shhh just breathe.” John brought his fingers down to the still shaking boy’s neck and timed his pulse. “That’s it just calm down, good boy.”

“Th-the green tentacle…it-it tried to pull me away, th-through the mirror. He-he wanted me. Please don’t let him take me, Sherlock! Please!” John rubbed his back soothingly as he cried into Sherlock’s chest, noticing how small he looked compared to his husband.

“We won’t Lyall, I promise. John and I will never let him get you,” Sherlock whispered in the Omega’s ear, still holding him tightly to his chest. A concerned look passed between the two men, causing Sherlock to sit up and pry the boy off him. He kept hold of Lyall’s shoulders and wiped the tears away from his flushed cheeks. “You’re alright now, yeah?” Sherlock said with a forced smile; it wouldn’t do any good to frighten the boy any more than he already was. “There’s my brave boy,” he cooed pushing the matted hair from his forehead. Lyall gave a weak nod and looked up at his John’s smiling face.

_It’s okay. I’m okay, no green tentacle here; and if there was, Alphas would kick its arse. Wait do tentacles have arses?_ Lyall was brought out of his childish musing when his stomach clenched and growled. “I’m starving,” Lyall mumbled and smirked at John who busted out laughing. Sherlock kissed him on the forehead and letting out a deep chuckle he stood up off the bed.

“Seriously?” John asked but couldn’t deny being jealous of his youthful resilience and teenage eating habits. “Alright, I’ll make some sausage and eggs. You go shower and it’ll be ready once you’re done.”

“Perfect, we can discuss everything over breakfast then,” Sherlock said distracted and left the room before anyone could argue. _Good because I have some questions. Like how the hell you knew about that song. Damn confusing humans!_

“Alright then,” John mocked his husband and strutted out of Lyall’s room giving the boy a cheeky grin.

Lyall laughed and hopped out of bed with a slight moan from the ache in his muscles. _Man I hope this shift thing becomes easier._ He stretched his back then grabbed some clothes and headed across the hall to the shower. The water was warm and comforting, just like it had been when his John and Sherlock had washed him in the tub. _That was much better though! We smelled like pack. Shut up, no it wasn’t, it was weird. Nuh-uh, it was nice._ The Omega sighed in defeat at the realization that, yes it was nice to be washed by his pack, then he pulled the green shampoo that John had left there for him. _See, I told you that smell’s nice. Yeah, yeah I guess._

Once he had finished drying off, he threw his clothes on and ran down the stairs eagerly anticipating the breakfast and finally getting some answers. When he got down stairs, Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table concentrating on the laptop in front of him, while John was glaring at his husband and drinking his tea. There was a plate full of sausage, eggs, and a scone _bless you Mrs. Hudson_ sitting at empty spot.

“Ah, Lyall there you are. What is this symbol and how do you know what it means?” Getting straight to the point, Sherlock turned his laptop around to show the Omega the picture he had seen on the brick wall. _Mount Lykaion. No don’t tell him yet, wait until he tells you about the song._

“Sherlock,” John snapped, “let him at least eat his breakfast first. The poor boy must be starved; he hasn’t eaten anything after his shift.”

Lyall never took his eyes off Sherlock as he put brought a piece of sausage up to his nose and sniffed. _You never know._ “No, it’s fine, but I won’t tell you until you answer my questions first.”

Sherlock gave a dramatic sigh, “I liked you better as a wolf.”

“And I’d like you a lot better if I knew why you sang me ‘Edelweiss’ when I was scared of the storm, and why you call me ‘little cub?’”

“Edelweiss?” John asked confused by Lyall’s questioning.

“It’s my favorite song and my mom used to sing it to me when I was scared.” John tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the thought of a fifteen year old boy’s favorite song being from a musical. Lyall shrugged, “my mom had a thing for Christopher Plummer, so I would sit and watch ‘The Sound of Music’ with her while she sewed.” Lyall’s eyes stayed glued to Sherlock, who had a slight smirk on his face.

“I knew you didn’t go there just to pick some random Omega!” John shouted, “how long did you know about him, Sherlock?” The doctor’s eyes got wide realizing he said too much and plastered a sheepish grin on his face, “sorry.”

“You were spying on my family?!” Lyall stood up and pushed back his chair. _I swear to God if you had us kidnapped, Pack Alpha or not I’m going to rip your head off._

“Oh for goodness sake, and they say I’m the dramatic one,” Sherlock took a bite of his toast and motioned for Lyall to sit back down. “Calm yourself little cub, everything will become clear soon.” Following his instincts, the Omega sat down and stared daggers into Sherlock’s eyes. “Yes, I have met your mother and your father,” _what? When?_ “Mycroft paid for their freedom around the same time he bought Lestrade and freed him, if my dates are correct.”

_Papa never said how he and Mama paid for their freedom, I just assumed…”_ But how…when…Lestrade is free?”

“Are we going to do the whole thing where you interrupt me to stutter out questions, even though I’m getting ready to tell you exactly what you’ve wanted to know for the past month? I hope not, because I would really like to finish this conversation by the end of the year. Not to mention we have very important planning to do, now that you have shifted.”

“Knock it off Sherlock. Eat you food Lyall and listen.” Both Sherlock and Lyall turned their heads, shocked at John’s uncharacteristic bluntness and the fact he had a smug look on his face while he sipped his tea didn’t help matters.

“Sorry,” Lyall nodded at John and then to Sherlock, while shoving an obscene amount of eggs into his mouth.  

“As I was saying, in 1982 Mycroft helped push through the Wolf Freedom Act, allowing wolves born by free parents to be free citizens and they could not be legally sold as slaves, unless of course they committed a crime or wanted to become a pet. He tried to abolish wolf slavery completely, but the uproar of slave owners was tremendous, causing riots all through Europe and the Americas. So, the Governments’ reached a compromise and decided if a wolf was able to buy his or her freedom from their master, then their status would change to a free citizen.”

“But how co-“ Lyall couldn’t help himself, _whoops._ “Sorry,” and he shoved more food into his mouth to keep from interrupting.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but continued, “The answer to what you were about to ask is, no, they didn’t expect slaves to be able to buy their freedom. They are slaves and by definition slaves don’t get paid. It pains me greatly to say this and if you ever relay my next words to my pompous brother I will force you to wear those horrid doggy clothes when you shift again.”

Lyall visibly gulped, _he wouldn’t._

“Yes, I would. Now it pains me to say but this brilliant loop hole was my brother’s idea. You see, as long as the slaves where free when they had their children, the little wolves would be free citizens from birth and never have to pay for it. That is why he started buying wolves like Gavin-“

“Greg, his name is Greg, Sherlock. For Christ’s sake, he’s your brother in law.”

“Like Greg, your parents, and countless other families, in order to get the ball rolling. Now once they were free, they could start their own businesses making their own money and continue producing free offsprings. Mycroft’s only requirement to those he freed was that they give a sixth of their income to a savings pool, which would be used to free other Wolves from slavery. It created a snowball effect where the more slaves that were freed the more money could be put into the fund.”

“That’s brilliant!” _I had no idea Mama and Papa where apart of this. Mycroft is a genius. A scary genius, but still a genius._

“Puppy clothes,” Sherlock warned forcing Lyall to cringe and sink in his chair. “The Governments agreed with Mycroft’s plan, so they turned a blind eye to any illegal-ish activities involved with freeing the wolves. The only problem, however, was that everyone was losing their slaves and many people didn’t, and still don’t, think Shifters are equals. This is what started the illegal slavers who took you and your family and anti-wolf activists who are blowing up the compounds.” 

Lyall felt stupid but he decided to meekly raise his hand instead of interrupting. Sherlock’s face softened a bit, “you want to know how I knew about you and your family?” Lyall nodded and took a sip of his coffee, _one sugar our John remembered._ “Mycroft keeps a very long and detailed list of all the wolves he has freed, an unfortunate but helpful trait of his OCD. You are one of only three Omegas who have been born into freedom and when your family went missing, I knew you would be taken to the Kirkmoore Auction house.”

_But how the hell did you know about the song and why did you call me little cub?_

Sherlock glared at him, as if daring him to ask the question before he answered it. Lyall kept his mouth shut and waited patiently, earning a smirk from both John and Sherlock.

“You know, I thought you were smarter than that Lyall. I am a Consulting Detective, ‘The’ Consulting Detective and you really don’t know how I figured those things out about you?”

The Omega glared at him, _how the hell am I supposed to know. Did he meet my mother? Did he torture her to find out?! Good Lord of course he didn’t. Maybe he really can read minds, oh God!_ Sherlock laughed again, louder this time and stole a sausage off Lyall’s plate, popping it in his mouth with a little smug head wobble. “Please tell me,” the boy whispered causing John to kick his husband under the table for torturing their Omega.

“You sing in the shower, and your eyes got watery and your face paled the first time I called you ‘little cub,’ suggesting it had sentimental meaning to you. Either mother or father and judging by your sensitive nature, I assumed it was your mother.”

“I sing…my sensitive nature?!” Lyall asked confused on whether he should be insulted, impressed, or kicking himself for being so blind.   _I do not sing in the shower! And what the hell does he mean sensitive nature?!_ He looked over at John who was smiling.

“You do sing, very loudly in fact. It’s lovely, but you did sing it almost every time you were taking a shower.” John gave him a sympathetic smile; he had been deduced by Sherlock many times and knew how stupid one could feel afterwards.

“Seriously, that’s it? I sang Edelweiss in the shower and got a tear in my eye when you called me ‘little cub?’” _Well, I guess that’s better than him spying on our family or torturing Mama._

“Yes, why are you repeating what John and I just said? Now, I answered all your questions. Tell me what this symbol means?” He pointed to the orange, green, and yellow picture on the screen.

_He did answer our questions. Tell him what it is, maybe he can help lead us to Lucas. What?! We can’t go chasing after that green tentacled psychopath. We have to, now shut it!_ “It represents Mount Lykaion and Zeus Lykaios. You see, the two green hills,” Lyall pointed outlined the mountains on the computer with his finger, “those are the peaks Stefani and St. Llias. The orange flame type thing surrounding the mountains is supposed to signify the fire to light the ashes of Zeus Lykaios’ altar, which is the yellow block there on the top of St. Llias.”

“How do you know all this?” John asked as Sherlock looked at the symbol intently.

“Most wolves know it, well I shouldn’t say most, but my father loved history. My mum said it was bullocks, but my Papa believed them, so he would tell us stories about Pelasgus and his son Lycaon, who lived on the mountain where Zeus Lykaios was born.”

“Were they the first Shifters?” Sherlock asked steepling his hands under his chin, but still looking at the picture.

_I can’t help myself._ “Is this going to be one of those things where you ask me questions even though I’m getting ready to tell you everything I know?” Lyall smirked as John spewed out the tea he had in his mouth. Sherlock’s eye’s shot up to the boy’s and a tiny smirk shot across his face, but it was gone an instant later.

John was still laughing at the boldness of their Omega when Sherlock said, “I’ll need to remember to write down your wolf’s measurements for Mrs. Hudson when she goes to the puppy mart to pick out your clothes.” _Damn it, Lyall. You need to learn to keep your big fat mouth shut!_

The wolf lowered his eyes but still didn’t wipe the grin off his face, and continued the story his father had told him. “So there are many different legends of how the wolves where created but the one my father told us came from ancient Greek mythology. He said there was a King called Lycoan of Arcadia, who killed his own son and tried to feed it to Zeus in order to see if the God really new all, like he claimed. Zeus did know, and as punishment he turned Lycoan into a wolf and sent him to live on top of St. Llias, where he started the Zeus Lykaios cult. It is said if a human sacrifice is made and human flesh is eaten at the altar of Zeus, the offender would be turned into a shifter. However, according to this ancient philosopher named Paus…Pausa…erm.”

“Are you talking about Pausanias?” Sherlock chimed in, happy he knew more on the subject than his little cub did.   

“Yes, that’s it. He said if a wolf did not eat human flesh for nine years he would turn back into a human. That’s where my father thinks shifters came in because they can transform between both human and wolf. So somewhere along the line, a wolf must have stopped eating human flesh and turned into what I am today.”

Sherlock nodded his head and began typing rapidly into his phone. “I really don’t know why someone would paint that picture though and why did the green tentacle lead to it?” Lyall accidentally said out loud. _Way to go you idiot, now you have to tell them about your dreams._

Both Sherlock and John looked up at him, “what have you been dreaming about Lyall? Oh of course!” Sherlock busted out before Lyall could answer him, “How could I be so blind? Hold that thought Lyall, this is too important. I’ve just texted Mycroft; there has been another attack on a wolf compound. He’s coming to pick us up so we can meet Lestrade at the scene. You can tell all of us about your dream once he gets here. I think he will know what it means as well.” The crazy detective stood up and started pacing around the kitchen. “Oh yes, this is brilliant! Just brilliant!”

“Ummm, is he going to be okay?” Lyall asked John after he cleaned his plate.

“He does this all the time. Just wait until you see him get into his mind palace, then he doesn’t talk for days.”

“That sounds really, really nice actually.”

“Yes, it is,” the two laughed at their Alpha and continued to clean the dishes and wait for Mycroft to pick them up, which to Lyall’s surprise only took five minutes after Sherlock sent the text.

Lyall was putting on his coat when Mycroft came into the flat without knocking. “Ah, back to your human self I see little one. Feeling alright after your shift?”

_How can he have such a scary smell on top but that warm fireplace scent just below? I don’t get this human at all, but I like him. Yeah, especially what he did for Papa and Mama._ Without a word the boy strode over to the calm man and threw his arms around his torso. He was a bit taller than his Sherlock but his head fit perfectly under the shocked man’s chin.

“Well, this is unexpected. Is everything alright Lyall?” Mycroft finally wrapped his arms around the boy and petted the back of his head slowly.

“I had no idea you…thank you,” were the only words the young wolf could get out, as he dug his face deeper into the comforting smell below the coal.

“You are welcome, little one,” and Mycroft new exactly what the boy was talking about.

“I’m sorry I growled at you.”

Mycroft chuckled when he recalled the small puppy growling at his fist, which was almost at big as the puppy’s entire head. “There is no need to apologize. If I recall correctly I growled right back at you.”

“Yeah, and I think you scared the shit out of my wolf when you did that,” Lyall laughed. _That wasn’t funny, that was scary as hell. I thought he was gonna rip our head off._

“Language little one,” Mycroft scolded and gave a firm pat to the back of his head, just enough to make a point. _Yeah, yeah. Sorry._

Their moment was broken by a deep voice audibly clearing its throat, but when Lyall still didn’t let go, Mycroft lightly pulled on the hairs at the back of his nape to tell him it was time to go.

“Have you gotten all your cuddly puppy instincts out now little cub? I would prefer you not do that in public, it’s quite embarrassing.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and threw on his jacket.

“You don’t look too embarrassed in that video I have of you holding our little puppy against your chest singing, Sherlock.” John laughed and put his arm around Lyall to offer support against his ridiculous husband.

“You recorded that?! I cannot believe you John Watson. To sink so low, it’s shameful,” the Detective pouted but there was a gleam of revenge in his eye. “There will be time for both of your punishments later, but right now I want to hear about these dreams of yours, Lyall, and we need to get to the crime scene before Anderson spreads his moron scent everywhere.”

“Ah yes, I would very much like to hear about these nightmares you have been having little one. Sherlock says it may have something to do with the symbol you found when you were shifted.” Mycroft said as he opened the door and ushered everyone out of the flat and into a black car, which was much like the one used when they bought Lyall.

_How wonderful, they decided to use the same car they kidnapped me in. You mean the car they used to save you in? I…I guess that’s what I mean._ Lyall and John got in first and sat on the seats with their backs facing the driver, while Sherlock and Mycroft sat together on the opposite side so they could face them.

“You know, this is a much nicer car than I remember; it must be because I’m fully clothed this time.” Lyall grinned at the two men across from him. Mycroft gave a small smile, while Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

“When is your next shift again little cub? Can’t come too soon if you ask me,” the Detective shot him a mischievous grin and looked down to type something into his phone.

“Now children,” John chided, “Lyall why don’t you tell us about these nightmares that have you waking up screaming.”

“Umm yeah, I don’t really know what they mean or anything but there scary as fuck,” Lyall said rubbing the back of his neck trying to comfort himself from the shiver that ran up his spine just from recalling his dreams.

“Lyall!” Mycroft snapped, “I will not tolerate that kind of language in this pack. Especially not from a young pup,” his tone was threatening causing the boy to sink down in his seat from the powerful dominant coal smell swirling around inside the car.

The Omega let out a small whimper, “I-I’m sorry, it’s j-just these nightmares…they-“

John shot Mycroft a look, who had the decency to look a bit apologetic, then replaced Lyall’s hand on the back of his neck with his own and began rubbing slowly.

“I know this is scary for you little one, I’m sorry for snapping at you but I will not permit that kind of language in my presence. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” _holy shite! That coal scent is horrible; don’t piss him off anymore Lyall._

“Good boy, now if you would please tell us what your dreams were about.”

“Well, I had the first one the first night I was at Baker Street, the night John drugged me.” _Yeah but it was so you didn’t hurt yourself. That’s true, he is a doctor after all._ John’s hands stilled for a moment on Lyall’s nape, but started playing with the short curls at the base of his hairline a few seconds later. “I was in my wolf form standing outside a burning building and I could hear wolves, my family included, howling inside. When I tried to call to them nothing came out, then when I tried to run to the building to help them…I-I started to sink into the ash like it was tar or something. Once I started sinking, the building crumpled to ashes and I could see my old pack _old pack? Really?_ except my brother Lucas, lying dead in the ash. That’s…that’s when I saw it.” Lyall shivered at the thought of the green tentacle scent taking his brother away and then wrapping around his leg when he was trapped in the mirror.

“What’s ‘it’ Lyall? The green tentacle you were yelling about when we woke you up?” Sherlock was leaning forward staring at the boy intrigued at his story.

_Keep it together Lyall, you freaking out isn’t going to help Lucas._ “Yeah, but it’s not really a tentacle, that’s just how I see scents.”

All three men looked at him confused, _ah humans,_ but interested in how he saw the world through his Omega senses. “You see the scents? That is extraordinary, what color are our scents?”

“This is not the time for one of your experiments Sherlock,” Mycroft cut in. “Please continue little one.” Sherlock huffed but new his brother was right. He would just wait until they got back to Baker Street to experiment more with the Omega’s ability.

Lyall grinned, “Everything and everybody has a color trail, that’s why we, Omegas I mean, can track things so well by their scent. But this…this green scent I see in my nightmares it’s so thick and powerful it wraps around things, strangling them or pulling them towards the source. Like it did to Lucas; it grabbed his wolf and drug him off into the forest as I sunk all the way into the tar. That’s when you guys woke me.”

“Have you seen the source of this ‘tentacle’ scent?” John asked, unconsciously scooted closer to his Omega wanting to comfort him.

“Yeah, last night was the first time I saw him but I’ve never seen him before outside of my nightmares. Last night I dreamed I was in a white room with a black door and I was only wearing a hospital gown. Then when I tried to open the door, it caught fire and burned to the ground. A mirror appeared behind it where I saw my wolf looking back at me, then suddenly the green tentacle grabbed ahold of his body and pulled him out of frame. And that’s when I heard him speak to me.”

“What did he say? What did he say exactly, Lyall?” Sherlock piped in again.

“In my head I asked what ‘it’ was, then he said ‘why it’s me of course, you silly boy.’ Then I turned around and saw Lucas kneeling at his feet with that green scent wrapped around his throat. I a-asked ‘who he was,’ then…th-then…” _Fuck, he had me! He’s going to get me I know it!_

“Shhh shhh, you’re okay little cub,” Sherlock said crossing over to sit beside his distressed Omega, successfully sandwiching him between his two Alphas. “You are not in the nightmare anymore. He can’t hurt you, we won’t let him, I promise. Shhh, just breathe. Take your time and tell us what he said next.” Sherlock pulled Lyall’s head against his chest stroking his nape, while John rubbed soothing circles on my back. _They’ll protect us Lyall. They’re our Alphas._

“After I saw Lucas at his feet, I backed up into the mirror and it sucked me in so I landed on the other side. When I rolled over and looked back through the mirror I saw…I-I saw m-m-me at h-his feet.” _Just breathe Lyall. Come on, calm the fuck down and get your head in the game!_ “T-the tentacle was w-w-wrapped around my throat and he said ‘you’ll see soon enough m-my little Ome-Omega.” Lyall choked out what the man told him copying his Irish drawl.

“He was Irish, little cub?” Sherlock asked, and had now basically pulled Lyall into his lap and was hugging him tightly to his chest.

“M-my accent was s-spot on, I thought y-you were supposed to be a consulting detective,” Lyall laughed and buried himself deeper into Sherlock’s coat. _Pack, safe._

“Little cub, no amount of deduction skills in the world could interpret what you just did as an Irish accent,” and with that the scent in the car turned into a warm blanket and laughter echoed throughout.

“So that green scent? It’s what led you to the symbol, the Zeus Lykaios cult mark?” Mycroft said as he pulled out a stack of papers from a folder sitting next to him.

“Yes, but it ended as soon as I hit the brick wall, but what does this cult have to do with the man in my nightmares? I wasn’t sure they even existed, my mum said it was just old wives’ tales because no one really knew where we came from.”

“Well to be honest, I know very little of this legend and even less about this cult. However, once Sherlock texted me this information you have provided us with, I had a few of my assistance pull everything they could about these activist or cult members.” Mycroft patted the papers on his lap, _are you kidding me?! He only had, what? Ten minutes and he found the ‘War and Peace’ of Zeus Lykaios cult information_. _Damn, I wish I had assistance._

“No you don’t little cub,” Sherlock whispered in his ear. _Wait did I say that out loud? Shite!_ “No you didn’t, but you are far too easy to read when you are lying in my lap.” Lyall’s eyes got wide, _fucking mind reader._ “And you do know he can tell when you’re cursing in your head, right? You do it quite a lot too, even more than John, which is rather impressive.”

_Oh dear God._ Embarrassed,Lyall tried to pull himself out of Sherlock’s grasp, which resulted in him being tugged in tighter. The Detective laughed at the shocked look on his Omega and husband’s face and the displeased look on his brothers.

“Oh do stop being childish little brother and for God’s sake quit tormenting your poor Omega. Though you are right, he does seem to struggle with his explicits, but I’m sure with proper…guidance, he will be rid of the habit in no time.” _Guidance? What does that mean? Oh shite, no shite, stop cursing damn it!_ Sherlock laughed louder but Mycroft’s face only got darker.

“Come off it Mycroft, now what my prudish brother is trying to say Lyall, is apparently the Zeus Lykaios cult has been around for a very long time. However, the reason neither I nor my brother has heard of them is because they’ve always been a more docile cult, that is, until six months ago. If my observations are correct, and they are, these Lykaios activists are responsible for the terrorist attacks on the wolf compounds. So the question is what’s changed in the last six months?”

“Quite right brother mine, quite right indeed.” Mycroft and Sherlock were staring off into space when the car finally came to a stop. “Come, Gregory is waiting for us.”

When Lyall got out of the car, the smell of burnt flesh from his dream hit him square in the stomach. _It was real, my dream with Papa and Mama was real and they really did burn up. Shut up, just don’t think about it, suck it up._ He let a loud whimper come out of his throat, digging his feet into the soil. The building in the distance was burnt beyond recognition with rubble and ash covering the remains of all the poor wolves who were forced into slavery. _I can’t even smell them anymore, no wonder none of the wolves could be identified afterwards. The only wolf here is Greg and me. He’s upset, gotta find him, comfort pack._

“Lyall, it’s okay, I know this harder for you than anybody. I can’t imagine what all you can sense right now, but we need your help. You are not alone in this, okay? You will never be alone, do you understand me? Can you be strong for use?” Sherlock grabbed the Omega’s shoulders and pierced his brown eyes with silver orbs.

_Yes, pack sticks together. I can do this._ Lyall nodded, breaking away from his Sherlock and sniffing out his Greg. _Gotta find him._ Finally, a sharp peat smell hit him leading the Omega to the grey haired man, who was staring at the building. Ignoring his other pack mates behind him, Lyall sprinted over to the Alpha and wrapped his arms around him before Greg knew he was even there. _It’s okay, it’s okay. Please don’t be sad. Alpha Sherlock say’s it’s going to be okay._

“Umph, h-hey there little one, that’s quite the hello,” Greg laughed but embraced the young pup catching his husbands eye as the three other men walked towards them. Lyall began rubbing his cheek over his Alpha’s neck, trying to calm him down. To Greg’s surprise, he felt as if someone had taken the plugs out from his feet causing all his tension to flush out onto the ground. _Better! See, it’s okay Alpha Greg._ The two wolves embraced, melting into each other’s scent until they were interrupted by their other pack mates.

“Ahem,” Sherlock coughed, annoyed, “I thought I told you no more of that cuddly Omega business in public little cub.” John hit his husband in the arm harder than he meant to but was rewarded with a tight embrace from said husband.

“Hypocrite,” John scoffed and tried to lean away from Sherlock’s attempted kiss, “you think you can get yourself out of trouble that quickly, eh?”

“Yes, that is a fact, which has been tested and proven enough times to be written in Scientific Journals.”

“Good Lord, can I stay over at your house tonight, Greg? Or at least borrow a mild sedative if I have to go back to the flat with them?” Lyall laughed and stuck his finger inside his mouth to emphasize how sick he was going to be if they kept up their snogging.

“Sorry can’t help you there,” Greg joked but his face became serious once again when he looked over to the burnt building. Lyall followed his gaze over to the remains, focusing his senses on the charred bodies scattered through the ash. _They…they’re not wolves. They’re humans, but where are the wolves then?_

“Greg, they’re not-“

“We know Lyall, it’s been that way with every single attack,” Mycroft cut in and walked over to stand in between the two wolves. _Why did the news report say it was wolves?_ “Could you imagine the uproar if the public knew humans were not only being killed but being disguised as wolf corpses?” _Damn, how does he do that? But he does have a point._

“I guess that makes sense, but if those are human bodies there, then where-?” Sherlock cut him off before he could finish his question. _Jeez, now I know how that auctioneer felt. It’s impossible to keep up with these psychopaths. Geniuses, you mean? Shut up, no one likes a kiss ass._

“Exactly, little cub,” Sherlock had stopped snogging John, who had pink cheeks now, and joined the conversation. “Where did the wolf bodies go, who took them, and why is precisely why we bought you, Lyall.” _What?!_

“Wait, hold up a minute, you guys knew that the wolves in these compounds might not be dead but just kidnapped, right?” Lyall didn’t wait for acknowledgment because it was all becoming obvious how easily he was played. “You knew my family might still be alive and you didn’t tell me? How could you let me think they were DEAD?! I could’ve sniffed them out and found them but noooo, you decided to keep it a secret until I bonded with you. So, NOW what do you want me to do? What am I supposed to do NOW? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” _I thought they were pack, they were supposed to have my back! I don’t understand. Fuck, please just shut up you stupid pup, I can’t handle this._  

Through his rant, Lyall hadn’t realized he had stalked over to Sherlock, gripped the front of his jacket, and was shaking him. Well, trying to shake him but Lyall’s smaller body was moving back and forth, while Sherlock was standing still. “Stop,” was all Sherlock whispered and to the Omega’s confusion he did. _We can trust him, just listen. He DIDN’T tell me!_

“Stop,” he said again and put a comforting hand on the back of Lyall’s neck, while stroking his cheek with the other. “Think about it little cub, you are a smart boy.” _I don’t want to play any games right now Sherlock, damn it! Why? Why wouldn’t he have told me? Because I would have left to find them the first chance I got, that’s why!_ “Exactly, because I would have done the same thing, we all would.”

“I know I would have,” John said from somewhere behind him.

“In a minute,” Greg said with a dark tone in his voice.

“We couldn’t have you running off to find them, little one, because there is no doubt you would have located them, then you would be caught and there would be no chance in finding out who is taking these wolves and why they want them.” Mycroft said coming up to put a hand on Lyall’s shoulder. 

“So what, you want me to infiltrate their hideout or something? Why did you wait so long if that’s what the original plan was? My family could be dead by now!” _How do I know they’re not already dead? Fuck, what if the tentacle man is there. Of course he’s going to be there, he has Lucas. We have to go get them, end of discussion!_

“Because now you will have back up,” Sherlock smiled, “we put a tracker in you-“

_What the hell!_ “What? When? I can’t believe you bastards!” _Shite,_ Lyall glanced sheepishly over at Mycroft who narrowed his eyes a tad, “sorry.”

“When you were sleeping. Don’t worry; I had John do it so he could make sure it wouldn’t cause any permanent damage and it was where you wouldn’t notice it.” _Seriously John? Come on!_ John wouldn’t meet his eyes, _don’t be mad at Alpha John, you know it’s Sherlock’s instigations._ Finally, John looked up and the Omega gave a small smile to let him know he wasn’t angry at him.

“Plus, you just shifted and have built a strong bond with your new pack, that shampoo you’ve been using should help the connection resonate for your wolf. Now you have just under four weeks of being your stubborn human self and they can’t force you to change into a wolf to make you more susceptible to whatever they’re doing to the other wolves.” _That’s what Mycroft meant when he said they’ve been waiting for so long. A pup like me stands the best chance because they won’t kill me but they can’t tame me either, at least not until I shift again._

“I know this is a lot to ask of you Lyall, but we think every single wolf captured by these activists have been illegally put back into slavery, like your family. And if we are right and everything goes as planned, this has the potential to cause the Governments to completely abolish slavery.” Lestrade said giving an eager whine at the thought of every wolf being free.  

_We have to do this. Mama and Papa believed in my Alphas plan and they risked everything for our freedom. If they’re still alive, I can’t leave them with that maniac. Okay, we can do this Lyall; we’ll kick that fucking tentacled bastard in the balls and burn him down. God I hope I can do this._

Lyall took one last look at all the burnt bodies, then squared his shoulders. “Okay, I’m in.”

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would love to hear what you thought about the plot twist and revelation.


	9. Burn you Up, I'll Burn you Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lyall accepts his new task to locate the missing wolves, he makes a mistake that could prove fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you to everybody that has taken the time to read, comment, or leave kudos. I really appreciate it and I hope you all are enjoying Lyall's journey as much as I am enjoying writing it. 
> 
> This chapter introduces the man behind the green scent, which I'm sure you already know who that is but his plot is somewhat revealed too. I had a horrible time writing his dialog, so I hope you guys think he is as creepy as I do. 
> 
> I am estimating three more chapters until the end and then there will be an epilogue chapter to finish everything off. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 9 – Burn you Up, I’ll Burn you Down

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Lyall said looking over the destruction caused by the green scented man. “I have to know what happened to my family, d-dead or alive.” _Maybe it would be easier if they were dead. I have a new pack now, how can I go back to another one? Shut up, do you here yourself right now. Of course we hope they’re still alive!_ “Plus, if we don’t stop this cult I might be on the endangered species list in another six months.”

His Alpha Sherlock placed a warm hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. “Such a brave boy Lyall, I knew we could count on you. We’ll know where you are and your vitals the whole time. You will not be alone, do you hear me? I will not let this tentacled man get you, okay?” _I trust you. God help me, I trust you Alpha._ Lyall nodded into his chest then pulled away to look at his other pack mates.

“Thank you Lyall, I knew you would not let us down, little one,” Mycroft said as he let Greg snuggle deeper into his side. _Greg’s as strong an Alpha as my Papa, but he sure melts when he’s with Mycroft. That’s how you are with John and Sherlock. What? No it’s not!_

The young Omega sniffed the air to scent the love from his pack but instead he noticed the rotten fish smell from his dream. A loud growl came from his throat causing everyone to look at him with concern in their eyes. “What’s wrong Lyall? What do you smell?” John asked putting a comforting hand on the boys back.

“I smell him, the man from my nightmare, he’s definitely been here. His scent…it’s-it’s horrible, can you smell it Greg?”

“No, I can’t smell in layers like an Omega can, I only smell the charred flesh and ash. I can hear everything and isolate different sounds, like the leaves crackling under the bodies or the way the scene is already starting to decompose.” Greg lifted his head from his husband’s chest to see what he was hearing but Mycroft pulled his head back down, as if to shield him from his senses.         

“What does he smell like, little cub?” Sherlock did his best to mimic his brother’s actions with guarding his Omega’s senses, but Lyall was much more attune to everything around him. The boy’s nose wrinkled and a shiver ran through him, “like rotting fish and…I know it shouldn’t have a smell but death, he smells like death. I smelled him in my dream, when I was kn-kneeling beside him. It’s so suffocating, I-I’ve never smelled someone so strong before.” _Fuck, calm down Lyall. We have to do this, we can do this. Sherlock and John won’t let him keep you._

He began to shake slightly, “Shhh, you’re okay, shhh.” For the first time, Sherlock looked unsure of himself, he glanced up at John and then to Mycroft. The Detectives eyes said everything; how can we send this terrified fifteen year old boy into the clutches of this man who smells like death?

Mycroft was about to speak up when Lyall said in a quiet but strong voice, “I can do this, I have to do this.” He felt so much pride coming from his entire pack that the rotten fish scent disappeared into the background. “You know, this whole lovey dovey Detective thing is kind of embarrassing. I wish you wouldn’t do it out in public.” _The best way to lighten the mood or get yourself out of sticky situations…sarcasm._

“Oh, Lyall,” Sherlock whispered into his hair. “Isn’t that what grownups are supposed to do? Embarrass their young pups?” _That’s what parents are supposed to do, parents, not slave owners. Exactly, I tried to tell you Lyall they are your pack Alphas._

“How very domestic of you,” Lyall retorted giving one last sniff of his Alpha’s lovely scent, then pulling away to look at Mycroft. _No reason for stalling, the quicker we find this guy, the quicker we can find Mama and Papa._ “So what do we do now?”

Mycroft nodded in approval of the boy’s eagerness, “tonight you will go home to Baker Street, where you will scent again with Sherlock and John so your bond is as strong as possible. Then tomorrow morning, we will come back to this site and you will track this man’s scent all the way back to where he is keeping the kidnapped wolves. I will meet you in the morning and brief you on the plan of action, but for now go back and try to get some rest, you’ll need it.”

Lyall nodded and looked up to his Alphas, who did the same and began walking towards the street to catch a cab back to their flat.

Once they hailed a cab and were headed home, Lyall asked the most important question of the day. “So, umm, what’s for dinner tonight?” Sherlock gave a genuine laugh and John just looked at the boy sitting between them in shock.

“You’re kidding me right? We just came from a burnt down compound, you found out your parents might still be alive, tomorrow Mycroft wants you to track down a man who kidnaps wolves and does God knows what with them; and you want to know what we are having for dinner tonight?”

_Well thanks for breaking it down for me John, now I really feel awesome._ “Well, I don’t know, I’m hungry,” Lyall said with a cheeky grin on his face.

“You’re hungry? Ha, okay little one, what would you like to have for dinner?” John rubbed his hands over his face but couldn’t wipe the grin off.

_He’s asking me? Yes! Pick something good, something with meat lots and lots of meat._ “Pizza! Can we get pizza?”

“Pizza?” Sherlock whined as he got out of the car and unlocked the door to their flat. “Why did you let him pick John? Of course he was going to pick pizza, he’s fifteen.”

_What’s your problem? Everyone loves pizza._ “Shut up! Even old people like you love pizza. It’s good for the soul,” Lyall said with a grin as he ran into the flat to look up pizza places on John’s laptop.  

Sherlock smacked his bottom hard as the Omega ran by him causing a loud yelp and a glare from the boy. “Alright, that’s enough you two. Christ, it’s like dealing with a couple of children.”

“Yes, and I’m the favorite,” Lyall said and sprang out of the way when Sherlock tried to smack him again. His Omega senses could smell the love and electricity in the air between his pack mates.

“You are not!” Sherlock said in a rather childish tone and pulled John tight to his chest with a wild grin. _Oh Lord, here they go again._  

“Oh gross, would you two get a room already?! I am not scenting you tonight if you’re gonna be acting like a couple of horny Alphas.” This time Lyall received a pillow thrown at him from John.

“Lyall!” John said as a blush ran across his cheeks but Sherlock was unperturbed by the naive youth sitting on their couch and kept his husband pulled tightly to his chest.

“Go take a shower Lyall and make sure to use a lot of the shampoo that has John and my scent infused into it. The stronger your pack bond is with us, the harder it will be for anyone to try and dominate you and bring you into their pack. Also, if you know our scent, you will be able to smell us at longer distances than you will anything else.” _Maybe that’s why I keep dreaming of Lucas, because I have a strong bond with him? Hmmm, I don’t know if that’s how this works. Maybe, but all I know is I think Lucas is trying to tell me he is still alive and that means we have to find him._

“Lyall? Lyall, are you okay?” John asked worried for his little pup, who hadn’t made a move towards the shower.

“Yeah sorry, I was just thinking you could have come up with a better excuse to get me out of the room if you guys wanted to rut. It’s a bit obvious.” Lyall laughed and tried to run up the stairs quickly enough to avoid another swat to his backside. He did not, however, and was smacked hard twice by Sherlock before he made it up to safety.

“Cheeky little brat,” he heard John say but it was followed by laughter from both men and could feel their combined bonfire smell envelope he entire flat. _Safe here. Safe with Alphas. Home._

In the shower, Lyall let the water cascade over his entire body as if it could wash away all the horrible scents he had to smell today. The charred flesh, the ash, the rotten fish, and…death, all washed down the drain as he poured the green shampoo into his hair and lathered it in. Once he washed it out he decided to use it as a body wash too, _it couldn’t hurt right?_ The smell of his pack mates washed over him and into his skin, sending waves of comfort through his frantic mind.

Once he had finished, the Omega went down stairs to find Sherlock and John lying on the couch watching the telly. It was a strange sight, usually John was writing on his blog and Sherlock was in the kitchen working on some kind of experiment that hurt Lyall’s nose. Now, though, they seemed to need the comfort of each other’s skin. When they saw him come down stairs John was the first to speak up, “I just ordered the pizza, we got a meat lovers and margarita, Mycroft said he would have one of his assistance pick it up and deliver it here.”

_Damn, I really need to get an assistant._ “Brilliant, that sounds delicious,” Lyall said but didn’t move from his spot at the bottom of the stairs, kicking idly at the ground.

“Come, you should scent us again before we smell like marinara sauce and sausage,” y _ummm, maybe we should wait until then._ Sherlock motioned him over to the couch and Lyall obeyed his Alpha. He got down on his knees in front of Sherlock who stuck his hand out to the boy. Ignoring the fact Sherlock was human, Lyall stuck his hand out to his Alpha for him to scent. To his surprise he felt a few breathes along his knuckles, then began sniffing frantically along Sherlock’s hand and wrist.

After a few good sniffs, Lyall licked the fist in front of him and then lowered his head in submission, accepting his Alpha human. Sherlock, after observing the way the two wolves in his pack interact, knew exactly what to do and gave a slow lick of acceptance to the Omega’s fist. “Good boy, my little cub,” _Alpha, pack Alpha!_ Lyall’s feet went crazy when his Alpha began scratching the skin just behind his ear under the hairline. _Please don’t stop, please._

John tried to stifle a giggle but the Omega heard it and was brought out of his blissful state. He looked over at John, who had his fist sticking out, and then shuffled his knees over to sit in front of his other Alpha. Just like with Sherlock, the Omega stuck his fist out for John to scent. To the human Alpha’s credit, he did give a few token sniffs while Lyall moved his nose all over the hand he was presented with. _Alpha John!_

Soon Lyall gave a couple of licks and then lowered his head to be rewarded by a few awkward licks to his fist. The fresh oak wood and love coming from John was too much for even the human Omega to take, so he leapt up onto the couch and put his nose right into the man’s armpit. _You were right, he does smell like love. It’s so nice, so safe._

“Haha, yes I love you too little one,” John’s laugh was a little hesitant at first. After all he did have a teenage boy sniffing under his arms, but soon he realized the Omega was completely taken over by his wolf instinct to find the most potent scent and began petting the back of his head.  “Such a sweet boy. We will always be here for you little one, whenever you need us.” _When wouldn’t I need you, we’re pack and we stick together. Because our old pack might still be alive you stupid pup, then who are we gonna choose? No, this is our pack now, we smell like them and they smell like us. Alpha Sherlock and Alpha John, our pack!_  

Lyall smiled at his John’s kind voice and then went over to his Sherlock, placing his nose right under the human’s jaw and gave a loud sniff, resulting in a loud chuckle from the man. The Omega curled up onto his Detectives lap and wrapped his still rubbing feet around the Doctors waist, relishing in the pack scent that was covering him like a blanket.

“You are purple Sherlock and smell like coal when you’re angry and a bonfire when you’re happy. John, you are orange and smell like wet Oak trees when you’re happy and sour lemons when you’re angry.” He could feel Sherlock’s excitement in learning more about his Omega, which made the boy curl deeper into their embrace. Then the two men above him locked their hands together and draped them over Lyall’s chest, resting over his heart. “I like it when you two are together because you smell like a wild oak bonfire during a winter night. It’s like a warm blanket. I wish you guys could smell it too.” The boy’s speech began to slur as he shut his eyes, relishing in the comfort he was lying on.  

“Rest little cub,” Sherlock’s voice floated over him, “we will wake you when the pizza gets here.”

 ============================================================================

After eating his weight in pizza, Lyall had snuggled in close to his Alphas for another hour, then John forced him to go to bed threatening to drug him again if he didn’t stop being such a stubborn little wolf and do as he said.

He had been asleep in his bed for about three hours until he heard a loud howl coming from outside his window. _Is it another dream?_ Lyall opened his eyes and saw he was still in his bedroom at 221B and sat up sniffing the air. _Sherlock and John were asleep, Mrs. Hudson too._ He focused his senses outside where he heard the howl, _oh my God…Lucas!_ As if to confirm the scent, he heard another panicked howl outside.

“Lucas?” the frantic Omega jumped out of his bed and peered out onto the pavement only to see an empty street covered in a yellow glow and a light rain coming down. Because he was still just a pup, Lyall was still learning how to use his complete Omega abilities when he was in human form, which meant he could barely see color trails until he shifted fully into a wolf. _Come on focus, focus. Look for the green scent, COME ON!_ Finally, he was able to see a few hints of green floating in the wind just down the street towards the alley he first saw the symbol. _Yes! We have to go, Lucas is out there and he might be hurt._

He only had on a pair of long pajama trousers but his wolf didn’t care, _gotta find Lucas. Hunt, chase, track!_ He opened up his door quietly and snuck down stairs without waking up his Alphas. _What the fuck are you doing? Tell John and Sherlock, they can help. No, they hid this from us. Can’t risk it, they might stop us and then Lucas will be gone. We’ll get Lucas, bring him back to the flat, then wake Alpha John to fix him up. Yes, go, chase, protect._

_Gun! John’s gun._ Lyall had smelled the gun oil a couple of weeks ago, had even considered using it to escape but soon realized he could never shoot either of his captors. For one they never beat him or starved him and two if he did Mycroft would rip his skin off. _Literally._ The green scented man, however, the young Omega had no issues at the thought of shooting him. He sniffed the air a few times and the oil soon filled his nose, _above the cupboard._ Lyall hopped up on the counter and located the loaded gun easily. _Fuck, I don’t even know how to use this thing. Oh well, maybe if you just flash it no will mess with us. Hurry, we have to find Lucas!_

He successfully exited the flat and was now standing in the cold rain with nothing but pajama trousers on. _Don’t care, gotta save him. Can’t let him die too._ With his wolf instincts in charge, Lyall sprinted down the street towards the alley. As he got closer there was still no hazelnut scent that was his brother but another howl echoed through the night air and Lyall sped up. The loud smacks of his feet hitting the wet pavement came to a stop as he finally rounded the corner and walked into the alleyway.

The Zeus Lykaios cult symbol was still painted on the wall, though it had faded from the rain and cold weather. The trash bin was opposite the mark and pressed up against the wall. _Where is he? I can’t smell him, please Lucas make a noise._ “Lucas?” Lyall whispered, walking farther down the alley. A whimper came from the other side of the dumpster, _Yes! Lucas. Protect, keep him safe._ The young wolf ran over to the other side of the bin and saw a medium size wolf with white fur and black spots scattered over his back. When he locked eyes with the wolf, Lyall knew it was his brother.

_I found him, yes! Okay, now take him back to Alpha John, hurry._ “Lucas, can you hear me?” He squatted down in front of the crouched young wolf, “you’re okay Lucas, come on I know a safe place.” When he reached down to pick up his brother, the wolf sprung to his feet like everything was fine and his bright blue eyes stared up above Lyall’s head, waiting. _Oh fuck!_

“Well that was easy,” the Irish voice from his nightmares laughed from behind him. Lyall stood to turn around and aim his gun, then everything went black.

 =========================================================================

The next time Lyall opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed with a bright white light overhead blinding him. _Oh God, please tell me this is a dream. Please!_ When he tried to get off the bed his arms and legs were met with resistance. _I’m tied down, holy fuck. Bye bye pup, he’s gonna dissect you and Sherlock is going to find your hollow corpse in one of the compounds._

“Oh goody, you’re awake little one. May I call you ‘little one’?” _Yep, adios._ Lyall lifted his head slightly and saw the rotten fish man with a fancy grey suit, slicked back hair, and dead black eyes staring at him from a chair across the room.

“Where am-?” the young wolf’s question was cut off by a loud coughing fit that made his chest constrict and his throat burn.

“Hush little one, don’t get yourself all worked up before the fun has even started.” _Fun?_ The man stood up with a small cup in his hand and walked over to Lyall, who was still coughing and jerking in his restraints. “Here, drink this,” a cup was brought to his lips but the smell of rotten fish filled his nose rapidly and he shut his mouth tightly. _No fucking way am I drinking anything you give me._ “Now, now daddy doesn’t like it when his little Omegas are stubborn. Open up, Lyall.” _He knows my name, but how?_ The boy’s confusion gave the man the opportunity to place the cup between his lips, tilting it back causing cool water to flood the Omega’s mouth.

Lyall pulled against his restraints as the water went into his mouth then he blocked off his throat with his tongue and spewed the water back out onto the man’s face. _Serves you right dumb arse!_ The Omega had a small smirk on his face enjoying his rebellion but soon regretted his actions. The rotten fish turned into a horrible sulfur odor that burned Lyall’s eyes, then suddenly a hand was grabbing the hair at the top of his head and yanking it backwards.

“Oh my, my, my I see why Sherlock likes you so much little one,” _how in the hell do you know Alpha Sherlock? If you hurt him I swear I will kill you!_ His head was forced back by a strong hand that then moved to his face grasping his nose and cutting off his oxygen. _Shite! I don’t know what to do. Please, I don’t know what to do Sherlock!_ “That was very rude of you, very rude indeed,” finally Lyall opened his mouth to take a breath and was met by a flood of water. This time, before he could spit anything back out, the man grabbed his jaw and slammed it shut gripping his nose again. _Just swallow it, it’s not worth it. Who knows what this bastard is capable of?_ He gulped once letting the cool water run down his throat.

“See, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” He let go of the boy’s face and stroked through the sweaty hair on his forehead. “You will find I am very accommodating, but only when my little wolves behave themselves. Are you going to behave yourself Lyall?”

_Like hell I am!_ Now that his mouth was free and his throat was calming down, Lyall spit out a fury of questions, “Who are you? Where am I? Where is Lucas? How do you kn-“ The hand came over his mouth again but this time Lyall jolted forward and gnashed his teeth at the oncoming fingers. _Get a little closer and I’ll show you ‘little one’ you bastard. I’ll bite your fucking fingers clean off!_

To Lyall’s horror, the man laughed as if he was having a grand old time. _This guy is crazy. I mean literally bonkers. That can’t be good._ “Such a fiery little thing aren’t you? I think Daddy might need to muzzle you until we have you shifted.” The fingers didn’t try to cover his mouth again but instead petted through his hair gently.

_Mycroft was right, they want to make me shift so they can try and dominate me. Ha, my brilliant Alpha._ A smile came across the young Omega’s face, “You can’t force me to shift like the others. I’m still in my first three years and I won’t shift for another three weeks. Sherlock and John will find me by then, so you better let me go if you know what’s good for you, you bloody bastard!” _That sounded a lot more threatening in my head. Oh well, just don’t let this guy know you’re scared of him._ An evil smile spread across the man’s face and he stood up, walking over to the door.

He opened the door, sticking his head out to talk to someone on the other side but was whispering soft enough so Lyall couldn’t hear what he was saying. _Other people are here, yell. YELL!_ “Help! Please, help me! I’ve been kidnapped, HELP!” The boy yelled as loud as he could but soon the door shut again and the man came back over to the bed with a large empty syringe, two vials, and a long rubber hose in hand, laughing.

“Trust me little one, that is not going to do you any good here but don’t worry your pretty little head, you’ll learn.” He grabbed ahold of Lyall’s left arm and started to wrap the rubber hose, _tourniquet fuck he’s going to take my blood, why?,_ just above his elbow. “Just a little pinch so we can take some of that precious wolf’s blood and then we can introduce you to your new home.” Lyall watched as the vein in his arm, which was popping out due to the rubber tourniquet, was pierced and blood began to flow into one of the empty vials.

When the man started filling up the second vial with the Omega’s blood, Lyall finally got his voice back. _Okay, start with something simple, maybe he’ll answer this time._ “Who are you?” His voice cracked, causing the man to smile and pet the boys arm while the blood flowed out.

“You can call me Jim for now but soon I imagine you will call me Daddy like the rest of the pack.” _Pack? He’s not a wolf; there is something in his scent though, not wolf or human. What is that smell?_ Jim’s black eye’s glistened as he pulled and capped the second vial of blood, then slowly withdrew the needle and removed the rubber tube from Lyall’s arm. “There we are, such a good boy,” _You’ve got to be kidding me?_ the man cooed, but the praise sent a nasty shiver up the Omega’s spine. “The lab will be thrilled to finally have some more Omega blood for the trials. You know, we had two others a couple months ago but the thing with Omega’s is, they stick their noses into places they don’t belong. I’m sure you’ve hunted down some cookies that you knew you were not allowed to have.” Jim’s voice emitted such pride towards the Omega’s abilities but there was a hint of anger just below the surface, which made the boy want to whine and curl away. _What is wrong with this guy? His whole scent is off, it’s like it’s poison or something._

“But what am I talking about cookies for, you were sticking your nose into a place it didn’t belong and that’s how you ended up here isn’t it, little one? You’re not fully to blame though, no,” he shook his head and pouted his lips as if to act sympathetic towards the boy he put into restraints. “It was those mean Holmes brothers and their annoying little mates that told you to hunt me down.” _How the hell did he know about their plan?_ “Oh don’t look so shocked darling, I’ve had an eye on those interfering humans for the last two years.” _Humans? You’re human to buddy, aren’t you?_ “And then Sherlock decided to use that brain of his and buy you, an immature Omega with an extraordinary nose, whose instincts could be easily manipulated.”

_Fuck you! You have no idea, my pack saved me and we take care of each other._ “That’s not what happened and you know it, you’re just trying to turn me against my pack. Good luck with that you crazy bastard, you could never turn me against them, they saved me.”

“Aww, don’t you worry little one. I know they bought you as their slave then forced you to be in their pack, but you’re safe now. Safe now with Daddy.” Lyall pressed himself farther into the mattress when the man stood up and brought his nose right under the wolf’s jaw, sniffing rapidly. “Yuck, you do smell like them don’t you? Not to worry, we’ll make sure you smell like our pack in no time, little one. I know how fussy little pups can get when they can’t smell their pack” _He’s bluffing, he can’t really smell anything._

“You keep saying your pack, what have you done to all the wolves you kidnapped? Where are Lucas and my family?” _Why can’t I smell them?_ Lyall started thrashing in his bonds again to show that the man’s words had no influence over him.  

“Shhh,” Jim attempted to calm the struggling Omega by stroking over the old scars on his neck, but when that didn’t work he put a hand on the boy’s neck and squeezed hard. _Ahh, fuck! Get off me! Just calm down Lyall, there is nothing you can do while you’re tied up. Wait for him to release us._ He went pliant on the bed, which earned him soft caresses to the back of his neck where the man had just bruised. “My pack, all the wolves I saved from those compounds, your family included, and now you, are all part of my pack; the largest pack in the whole world since the late 1200s.” _Not part of his pack. Sherlock and John’s pack, my Alphas._

“But you’re not a-“ Lyall started to ask but stopped when he saw the manic and wild eyes of the man staring down at him.

“Not a wolf yet my little Omega, not yet, but we are so close. That is why I’ve started building our pack, the flood is almost here and soon everyone will be a part of my pack.” _Holy shite! He can’t be serious, right? Is it possible to turn humans into shifters? God I hope he’s bluffing._

“H-how?” Lyall squeaked, to terrified to even look Jim in the eye.

“You want to see, little one? Yes, I guess it’s about time for a tour of your new home. We can get you washed up, stop and say hello to your parents, then end at the lab so they can run more tests on you. You are the first immature wolf we’ve had in our pack, so I’m sure they will be excited to work on you.” _Work on me? This is bad, this is really bad. But he said our family is here, we have to help get them out of here!_ “Now, let’s just put this collar on you. Wouldn’t want those stubborn teenager or curious Omega hormones getting you in trouble now would we, little one? Daddy doesn’t like to punish the wolves in his pack, especially little pups, but it’s for your own good.” _Ha! You think a collar and lead is going to stop me from biting a hole in your throat? Come on, unhook me and let’s see._

_Wait, you can’t use a choke collar when I’m human. No, please don’t!_ The man just smiled at the whimpering Omega, holding up a metal link chain, which was looped to form a ‘P’, up in front of Lyall’s face. “Don’t look so scared little one. It will only choke you if you’re being a bad boy and trying to run away from you’re Alpha, but I know you wouldn’t do that. You’re going to be a good little pup for Daddy, aren’t you?” _I’m not your fucking pet or pup you wanker!_ Lyall nodded his head meekly, _just one clear shot that’s all I need._ “I thought so, now hold your head still so I can put this around your neck.”

The fit was snug, causing the cold metal links to rub harshly against the scared skin of Lyall’s neck. Jim moved the large metal loop to the back of the Omega’s neck and then attached a thick leather lead to it. “Perfect,” he said happily, wrapping the end of the lead around his wrist, “now let’s get you out of that bed, hmm?” _Yes, let’s. Now don’t jump too quickly Lyall. Wait until he unlocks all four restraints, and then pounce._  

Jim checked the newly applied plaster where the blood sample was taken, nodded in approval, then undid the buckle like restraint on the left wrist. _Wait for it._ The two leg restraints were undone at the same time, all while Jim kept the lead firmly attached to his wrist. _Wait for it!_ Finally, he stood right by Lyall’s head smiling down at him and petting a clammy hand through the boys sweaty hair. _Arrg, come on already! Wait for it, just one more._ The last buckle was released as Jim took a step backwards motioning for Lyall to jump down and kneel at his feet.

_Oh fuck this!_ Not a second after the wolf’s feet hit the time floor; he let out a wild growl and launched himself at the still smiling man. Only his fingers made contact with a silk tie before pain seared all around his throat and a sharp tug had the still growling boy hitting face first into the ground. _Damn it, don’t stop! Have to kill him before he kills us._ The pain receded a tiny bit as he held himself on his hands and knees looking at an expensive black shoe tapping in annoyance on the tile. _Go for his knees!_ With that, he lunged towards the vulnerable joints but was halted suddenly by not only pain in his throat but also a lack of oxygen. _Nonono, please stop, I can’t breathe. Please._ All that escaped was a whimper from the suffocating wolf, then he went lax on the ground at Jim’s feet.

The collar was loosened again at his submission, bringing rotten fish scented air back into his lungs. _That choke collar is no joke. How are we going to escape that thing? Give it time, he’ll mess up eventually. Hopefully._ “Daddy warned you not to misbehave, didn’t he little one? Now you have a sore throat and your gown is all sweaty.” Lyall looked down and saw that, yes, in fact he was wearing a hospital gown. With wide eyes he looked back up at the man holding his lead and growled, bearing his teeth. “Hush now, I know you’re just fussy because you don’t have your packs scent. That will be our first stop then, to get you washed up and smelling like your Alpha.” _Sherlock? John?_

Jim tugged on the lead, bringing a hiss from the Omega below him but nonetheless the boy turned on his hands and knees and followed. He stopped and stood next to the kneeling boy, slowly petting the side of his head. “Are you ready to see your family again little one? I know they’ve missed you something terrible.” Lyall looked up at the door and was horrified to see a body length mirror hanging there, reflecting Jim with a wide grin on his face stroking the Omega at his feet. _My nightmare, it’s…it’s real. Oh God, he’s got me, the green tentacle’s got me. Except this time Sherlock and John can’t pull me out. Please find me, please._       

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you thought or if you have any questions or concerns. 
> 
> Thanks for reading("


	10. Apres Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall finds his family in the activist's compound, but all is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-ya everyone!
> 
> I've updated the tags so you may want to take a look at those before you read or I could just tell you right now...now there is Stockholm Syndrome, brainwashing, mind manipulation, and non-con drug use. This is all because I am finally watching the last couple of seasons of Lost and I think cults are creepy as hell. 
> 
> I really recommend the song Apres Moi, I think the Peter Gabriel version is the best but the Regina Spektor one is cool too. It really relates to this chapter, especially because the next chapter is going to be called 'Here Comes the Flood.' 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy(:

Chapter 10 - Apres Moi

The choke collar around Lyall’s neck was yanked tighter as he was led out of the small white room into a long hallway. The hallway went both ways with white doors on each side of the tan walls. _Where the hell are we? A hospital?_ The bastard above him tugged the lead cutting of his oxygen for a second and pinching the pale skin on the Omega’s neck. “Come, the showers are this way little one.” He had no choice but to follow, in a hospital gown, on his hands and knees, like a pet wolf.

There were very few smells present for the young Omega’s nose to pick up, either that or the damn rotten fish stench overpowered any other scent. Lyall tried to dig deeper to see if he could pick out his family or _please, God let me smell Sherlock and John._ _Nothing, how can there be nothing, not even fear or anger from the captive wolves. I’m an Omega, damn it, I can smell a squirrel from three miles away!_ His sniffing was abruptly cut off by a sharp pain in his throat, causing the boy to fall onto his back with a loud yelp.

The dark eyed man above him gave a loud sigh, “You’re a bit slow aren’t you little one?” Lyall tried to scramble back from the man, but the lead was pulled taught. He loomed over the young Omega threateningly, “If you continue trying to sniff your way out here, Daddy will be forced to punish you. I know you are just a pup and still learning, but this is your last warning. Is that understood, Lyall?” _Fuck you, I’d like to see you try! Nonono, look at his eyes, he means it. We shouldn’t cross this guy, we need to just wait for our Alphas to come and get us._

The stubborn teenager gave a slight nod but never broke eye contact, even though something in the man’s gaze made his stomach feel queasy. “Good boy,” Jim’s glare turned into a wide smile and tugged the lead again for his ‘pet’ to follow. _This guy has to be bipolar or something._

He was led into a large room at the end of the hall, which appeared to be a huge community bathroom. There were at least ten private stalls lining the sides of the walls as they first walked in. The air in the room felt moist and the ground was dewy on Lyall’s bare hands and knees. _Ah man, I’m walking on my hands in a bathroom. Gross!_ The Omega watched his hand placement as they made their way farther into the room to a wall full of sinks and mirrors. To the left was a large room with shower heads lining the rooms, while to the right was a room of the same size but with a few old style porcelain bathtubs scattered throughout.

“Good evening Alpha,” Lyall was startled by two men and a woman’s voice echoing through the large tiled room. He looked up to see the owners of the voices standing at the sinks in front of him. _They’re wolves, Alphas._ Lyall gave a quite sniff to the air, confirming that they were all three; wolves, just past their three years, healthy, strong, and a part of the same pack…Jim’s pack. Their ‘Alpha’ yanked the lead closer to him, running a hand through the boy’s hair.

            “Good evening my little ones, I would like you to meet the new addition to our pack, Lyall. He’s our only pup and only Omega, so I expect all of you to watch out for him.” The three wolves smiled down at the Omega on the floor and waved shyly

The female spoke up first, “is he related to Sam and Kat, Daddy?” _Oh God, she did not just call him that. These wolves have to be doped up on something, they have to be! Wait, did she just mention Mama and Papa? Yes, they have to be here!_ Lyall couldn’t help the growl that came from his human throat at the mention of his parents.

“You know my parents? Where are they? Tell ME!” The Omega shouted while in a moment of blind rage and tried to leap at the girl who claimed to know his family. Jim, as always, was ready for him and yanked back harsher than before on the choke collar, successfully throwing the boy onto his back again. Lyall coughed, trying to get the air back into his lungs when he heard the girl he threatened and the two wolves behind her growl at him. _Don’t fucking mess with me!_ The Omega was still fuming and stupidly tried to get back up to fight the wolves, but was met with a heavy weight on his chest. _He’s sitting on me! What the he-? I can’t breathe, John, someone help me please!_

“That is enough!” The human sitting on top of his chest shouted in a dark voice. “Christina, William, Bradley, leave us now and go straight to the learning center.” The three wolves whined and started to protest but were cut short when their Pack Alpha gave a sharp warning growl. “NOW!” At that, they sprinted out of the room, leaving Lyall alone with the angry man who was emitting massive amounts of sulfur into the air. “You know little one, I really hoped you were different than the other Omegas we had here,” Jim sighed, sticking out his legs so just his heels were touching the ground, thus supporting all his weight on the thin chest of the boy under him. _For a skinny bastard you are heavy as hell. How are we gonna escape if he breaks our ribs._ “But, I guess it is just in your nature, isn’t it? Well, Daddy’s had enough now and I think it is time you accept your new Alpha.”

_I already have my Alphas and you can’t make me submit to you!_ Lyall let out a warning growl, which turned into a wheeze as his lungs where pressed harder. “To be honest little one,” Jim said as he stood up and stared down at the boy, “I don’t need you, yes it would be easier, but my pack is already starting to breed and sooner or later, we will have hundreds of little Alpha and Omega wolves that will call me Daddy. I will be their Pack Alpha and they will do whatever I tell them to, because if they don’t,” his eyes went larger and even blacker than before, “I will burn them…I will burn the heart out of them, until there is nothing left but a puppet for me to play with.”

_I am royally fucked. Yep._ Lyall stared into the black empty chasms of the man’s eyes for over a minute, then slowly averted his gaze in submission. As if the last five minutes had never happened, Jim smiled and petted Lyall’s chest. “Good boy, come on now little one, it’s time for your bath.” _Yeah sure, Jekyll and Hyde. Just don’t sit on my chest anymore, yeah?_ Obeying the tug on his lead, the Omega rolled back over to his hands and knees and crawled over to one of the tubs. _Shite, he’s gonna wash me isn’t he?_ As if his thoughts triggered it, Jim turned on the tap, took of his suit jacket, and started rolling up his sleeves.

Lyall couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat when the horrid smelling man turned off the water, then turned his attention towards the ground looking expectantly. _There is no way we are letting this arsehole wash our junk!_ The Omega started backing away from the full tub. “Must everything be a fight with you little one? When are you going to realize you are not in charge here?” The man sighed, tugging the chain to force the boy back towards him and started to untie the loops at the back of the hospital gown. _Okay, don’t fight him Lyall, it will only make it worse. Just don’t think about it, think about something nice. Mrs. Hudson’s scones, Sherlock singing to us when he thinks no one else is watching, John playing tug of war with us, Greg letting us chew on his ears and tail, Mycroft sneaking us food from the dinner table. Yes, good._ The loving scent of his pack washed over him for that small space of time, sending a peaceful aura to cradle him. But those memories were cut short by that horrible voice and rotten fish. 

“I believe I underestimated the effects of your unmerged mind. Hmmm, no matter, we will just have to force your switch tonight. That should help us calm those stubborn teenage hormones of yours.” _Force my shift? He can’t do that, can he?_ Before Lyall could ask what the hell the man was talking about, he was picked up in the fetal position, his gown falling to the floor and placed in ice cold water. _Coldcoldcold! I’m gonna get hypothermia, holy shite, gotta get out of here._

The already shivering Omega tried to jump out but a rough hand on the top of his head pushed him under the water so his feet and hands couldn’t get a grip on the tub walls. _Please don’t drown me. I don’t want to die that way, please!_ To Lyall’s relief and horror he was pulled back up, shaking as the air hit him again. “See,” Jim had already grabbed a flannel and a bottle of soap, squirting a large amount on top of the shivering boy’s head, “this is what happens when you are a bad boy. You could have had a nice warm bath, a good cleaning, and then a little snack before we went to go see you family. But now, Daddy has to give you a cold scrub down and no snack before we go down to the rooms,” the man chastised as he scrubbed the shampoo roughly into the boy’s hair.

_No! Pack’s scent, it’s going away!_ The Omega sniffed the soap being scrubbed into his body, scrunching his face up when the rotten fish odor hit him. _Gross, the dumpster smelled better than this._ Lyall closed his eyes while the man scrubbed his whole body down, paying special attention to his neck, armpits, and to the boy’s horror, his genitals, where human wolves produced the most scent.

By the time he reached down to pull the plug, Lyall was shivering uncontrollably from head to toe. _Maybe freezing to death would be the easiest way to go._ “That a boy, you smell much better now. Let’s get you dried off, shall we?” He grabbed the convulsing wolf under the arms, easily lifting him out of the tub and wrapping a large towel around him. Lyall tried to jerk away when pale hands came up and started creating friction over his arms to reintroduce some warmth. _Don’t touch me you bastard, you’re the one who did this to me._

After the Omega was somewhat dry and shivering considerably less, Jim pulled the towel away and lifted each of Lyall’s arms to put on a clean hospital gown. _You’ve got to be kidding me?_ “Can’t I just have a pair of trousers or something?” The question escaped his mouth before he could stop it. _Please don’t choke me again._

“You don’t have to be modest around your kind, little one.” Jim finished tying the last loop on the gown, then pressed on the boy’s shoulder to make him go back to all fours.

“You are NOT a shifter,” _damn it Lyall, keep your mouth shut!_

Although a hint of sulfur wafted through the room, the man did not make any move to punish the Omega for his bold statement. “Oh darling, I can’t wait to show you our lab. I think you will be amazed at all the advances we’ve made over the past 400 years; and now with so many wolves around, our advances  have sped up gloriously and we have more test subjects than we will ever need.” Although the speech was dark, his tone was light and almost happy. _Test subjects? He’s using his pack for test subjects!_ “Let’s go, it is time to introduce you to your new pack…Oh wait, I almost forgot.” Before Lyall could react, he saw something black come over his head, which was then pressed over his mouth and locked tight with a loud click behind his head.

_He put a muzzle on me! You fucking bastard, when Sherlock gets here he’s going to kill you!_ The newly muzzled Omega thrashed, trying to dislodge the leather but it was no use. The device was strapped around his head, resting just under his nose, while the straps pushed down on the top of his ears. “There we go little one. We don’t want you getting everybody worked up like you did earlier, now do we?” _No of course not. Wouldn’t want to mess up their brainwashed minds, give me a fucking break._

Lyall was half dragged half lead out of the bathroom and into the hallway. His breathing was becoming more and more labored, due to the fact he could only breath through his nose and he was still being forced to walk on all fours. Once they got to a large set of stairs, the Omega was out of breath and trailing a few feet behind the man holding the lead. Being in his human form, Lyall’s instincts told him he could break his neck if he tried to crawl down the stairs on his hands and knees, so he automatically tried to stand up. “Ah, ah, ah, little one, you have not earned that right yet. Plus, you are still being punished for that naughty display you put on in the bathroom.” The man rubbed the top of Lyall’s head as if he was sympathetic to the boy he had muzzled.

_Alright, just one step at a time. Maybe we should try and trip him! Yes, if we’re lucky he’ll break his neck or at least give us enough time to make a run for it._ With a half-baked plan in his head, Lyall started awkwardly crawling down the steps, making sure his arms held most his weight for when he decided to kick the man in the knee cap. After about the half way mark, the Omega shifted his weight to both arms, lifting both his legs and with full force, making contact with the man’s crotch. _Bull’s eye! No, knee cap would have been better, oh well just run!_ He heard a loud grunt behind him, then using his momentum, Lyall sprung forward with enough force to rip the lead out of the momentarily incapacitated man’s hand.

Not sure if he had just come from the first floor or the second, the Omega decided to keep sprinting down the stairs to get as much distance from Jim as possible. _We need to find the exit! No, we can’t leave without Mama or Papa. Okay, hiding spot then. Just hurry!_ Lyall made it to the bottom of the stairwell when he heard the Pack Alpha shout “Guards!” but he didn’t hear the man’s footsteps coming after him. Taking three steps at a time, he was able to rip off the muzzle and work off the choke collar with a loud yelp as he accidentally pulled off some skin with the metal chain.  

He finally rounded the corner to find at least 40 wolves of all ages sitting in a large lunch room, laughing and eating like it was just a normal day. _What the hell? Maybe they don’t know what’s going on? Fuck! What do we do? I bet our family is somewhere in here, but Jim is right behind us. Arg, I don’t know what do, this isn’t my pack._

He was brought out of his contemplating by a familiar voice, “Lyall? Oh thank the heavens, it is you.” The Omega turned his head towards the voice, whimpering when he saw his Mother, Father, and Jason standing up from their table and running over to him. _Is it really them? They don’t smell like they used to but it has to be them. Papa!_ As tears welled up in his eyes, Lyall reached out his arms to be picked up in his father’s embrace and squeezed until he couldn’t breathe.  

“Oh my boy, we missed you so much. I was so worried about you, but I knew our Alpha would save you and bring you back to us.” _No, Papa, what are you saying? Sherlock and John are my Alphas, you and Mama are Jason and Lucas’ Alphas. Jim is not YOUR ALPHA!_

Lyall pushed back from his father, only to be taken back into a fierce hug by his weeping mother. “Papa, Mama, you don’t understand, we have to get out of here. You and all these wolves have been kidnapped and brainwashed or something, I don’t know but Jim is not your Alpha and he is dangerous.” The frantic Omega tugged on his mother to try and coax her to follow but suddenly it smelled like he had been dropped into a mile wide waist bin with thousands of dead and rotting fish surrounding him. The lunch room was silent now, as he pulled back from his mother, Lyall could see every wolf looking at him.

“Why would you say that about our Pack Alpha, Lyall? He has done nothing but save us from those slave compounds the humans forced us into. Daddy has created our huge pack so we can retaliate against the slavers and humans who think they are better than us.” Jason’s said in a strange almost rehearsed voice, looking and smelling a bit angry at his younger brother. _He’s so angry, this is not Jason. What has this guy done?_

“You are quite right my little Alpha,” Lyall jumped when he heard the Irish drawl coming from behind him. Before he could get far enough away, however, two big guards, _wolves? Yes,_ grabbed ahold of his arms to keep him from escaping. Jim went up to Jason and petted a hand through his hair, then looked back over towards the panicked Omega. “You need not worry about our new little Omega. When we found him he had been bought by two horrible slave owners, who decided to use his immature and vulnerable wolf’s instincts against him and force a bond. They tricked his poor pup’s mind into thinking we are the enemy, his own pack, his own family.” The wolves in the lunch room gave a slight growl but frowned at Lyall for having to go through the terrible events that their Alpha described.

“Papa, no they didn’t, they are trying to help wolves not enslave us. Please, you have to listen to me-“Lyall struggled in the two men’s arms when Jim came over to stroke his cheek, hushing him quietly. He could hear his mother crying, which brought a growl out of his throat and he tried to bite the charismatic Irishman petting him. _This arsehole is trying to twist what our pack did into something horrible_. _We can’t let him get to us, Lyall. Stay strong until Sherlock tracks us down._   

“Shhh, it’s okay little one, I know you are scared and confused but those men can’t hurt you anymore. You are part of my pack now and that means we all stick together and watch each other’s backs.”

“You’re safe here little cub,” _Sherlock? No, Mama._ “I’m so sorry we couldn’t stop those slavers from taking you, but you are back in our pack, where you belong. Daddy will take care of you, like he takes care of all of us.” _Okay, this is really fucking creepy, She’s not talking about Papa…she’s talking about Jim._

“Mama, please, you have to believe me. My Alphas didn’t manipulate me,” _are you sure?_ “you’re the ones who have been brainwashed,” Lyall whined but was ignored as the men started to carry him off down the hall, _I smell antiseptics. Where are they taking me?_

“Don’t worry my little ones, our cub will be just fine and once he scents us, he will once again be a part of the pack.” Jim comforted the wolves as Lyall was dragged, kicking and screaming, towards the labs.

“Thank you so much for finding him Alpha, I was so scared we lost our little Omega,” Samuel said as he nuzzled into Jims hand, giving a few quick licks as a thank you.  

“Your son will be a wonderful addition to the pack. His skills as an Omega will become an invaluable asset to us when we make our first strike. I just hope he is not like your other pup Samuel.” Jim said in a dark tone, tugging slightly on the older wolf’s nape.

“No sir, Lyall is stubborn, but he is much more easily influenced. Plus, I think Lucas is starting to come around after his last learning session. Our boys are very strong, Daddy, I know they will be wonderful assets to our pack.” Samuel shivered as his Pack Alpha let go of his nape, bowing his head in submission.

“I have no doubt in my mind,” Jim smiled and without another word to his pack, followed his Omega down the hall.

“Please, please, you have to listen to me,” Lyall begged to the wolves strapping him down to a gurney. The Omega had grown even more frantic when he saw Jim walk back into the room, bringing the smell of sulfur with him. Once his wrists, ankles, and head where restrained he let out a loud whimper in defeat. _What is he going to do to us? You’ve seen ‘One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest,’ he’s gonna shove a spike into our brain and make us into a puppet for him to play with! Don’t say that, please don’t say that/_    

Jim nodded for the two guards to leave, then Lyall was left alone, tied to a hospital bed with a deranged man who wanted to rule the world with his Shifter pack. _Beg, Lyall, there is nothing else you can do. Beg and bargain your heart out._ “Please, Ji-Daddy,” _good start, just don’t sneer when you say it,_ “I’m sorry, you’re right, I’m just scared that’s all. I didn’t know what happened to my family and Sherlock he…he brainwashed me into thinking you were evil.” _Perfect, now bring on the water works,_ “but n-now you saved me and I-I’m here with my family. I want to help, I can help so m-much better in this form. Please, Ji-D-daddy, I want to be a part of this pack and help kill all the humans.” _Brilliant Lyall, you are brilliant. No, don’t throw up._

“Oh little one,” Jim said in a condescending tone, rubbing his hands over the new wound on Lyall’s neck. “Are you finished lying to me yet?” _What? No!_ Lyall stared at the man who brought his head down, laying it on the boy’s chest, looking up at his chin. The Omega tried to bend his neck to see what the man was doing, but the head restraint only allowed him to see Jim’s ear. “I know you think I’ve brainwashed your parents and all the other wolves here.”

“N-No, I want the humans dead just as much as you,” Lyall tried to convince the man.

“What makes you think I want the humans dead, Lyall? Oh no my dear boy, that is far too simple minded,” Jim lifted his head and looked straight into the Omega’s eyes, “Humans are a weak and dull species, not like you, not like Shifters. That is why I want to get rid of them, yes, but not kill them. After one more breakthrough in our labs, I will be able to turn every last human into wolves and guess who will be their Pack Leader? Go on, guess.”

  _Is it possible to have a pack that big? Even if it is, this guy should not be the Pack Alpha, “y_ ou.”

“That’s right! Now see, how is that evil? I don’t want to enslave anyone, I don’t want to kill any more than I have to. If humans and wolves could coexist as equals, like those Holmes brothers claim, then I would be more than happy to aid in their plans. But look at history Lyall, humans have hunted, killed, or enslaved wolves since the time of the ancient Gods. What makes you think this generation is going to be any different, hmm? The only way for shifters to live peacefully with those greedy humans, is to bring them into our pack.”

_He does have a point, Lyall. I mean, would it be so bad if everyone was a shifter. There would be no slaves or work compounds. Sherlock, John, and Mycroft are human after all, they don’t know what it’s like to be a wolf. NO! This guy is getting into our head, John and Sherlock want to help free wolves. This guy has indoctrinated our family into thinking his way. Don’t listen to him._

“You lie! Mycroft and Greg have been helping to free wolves since the 1982 Act. Humans and wolves can work together, even mate together. You just want to be in control and the only way you can do it is to manipulate wolves in their most vulnerable state. I’m on to you, you bastard!” Lyall growled out, baring his teeth at the man who wanted to be his Alpha.

“Well little one, you seem to be the only one in this facility who thinks everyone here has been brainwashed. Would it not make more sense to say that you are the one who has been brainwashed by Sherlock and John? After all, I believe societal normality is based on the majorities’ actions; and you Lyall, are on your own in this society.” Jim’s eye’s gleamed as he stood up, leaving Lyall to mull over their conversation, and walked over to the door sticking his head out, motioning at someone outside.

_Does that make us crazy? Sherlock did wait until I turned into a wolf until he told me what their plan was. Why would he do that? So I wouldn’t question my Alpha? So he could manipulate us during our most vulnerable time?...Just like Jim is trying to do. I…I don’t know anymore. I can’t smell my pack, I-I just don’t know what to do!_

Lyall’s human and wolf instincts were fighting back and forth causing him to tremble. Finally, somewhere inside him, the dam broke and he started to cry. _I can’t handle this, I can’t! How in the hell am I supposed to know which way is right. Please, just someone tell me what to do!_ The boy’s face turned red, as tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to cough, unable to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

After a few loud pitiful sobs, Jim and two female nurses rushed over to him, rubbing soothingly down his chest and sides. “Shh, shh, little one, none of that now,” Jim wiped a few tears off the Omegas cheek. “I know you are confused and scared, I’m sure your two instincts are telling you to go opposite ways. But you have to realize, you are probably never going to see Sherlock and John again. It is my job now to protect you and take care of you, just as it is your job to track and hunt for your pack, yeah?”

_Our Alphas should have been able to track us by now, right? What if they aren’t coming for us and this is our only pack now? Can you even smell Sherlock and John anymore? No, only the fish smell, but it smells different. Not as rotten maybe?_ Lyall’s tears finally slowed, allowing fresh oxygen to flow freely into his lungs again. “I-I guess so…I don’t know,” the boy said tentatively.

Jim’s smile grew more predatory by the minute, “that’s okay, little one. I know this is still new to you but your pack is going to take care of you. That’s one thing you can be certain about. Now, this is a drug,” he held up a syringe with clear liquid, pushing the hammer slightly to remove any air bubbles, “which will bring on your shift.” _Wait, no! You can’t force my shift, what if I can’t change back!_

Lyall began to wiggle in his restraints, “no, please don’t force me, please, I don’t know how to change back!” It was too late, Jim stuck the needle into his neck and injected the drug.

“Shhh, it’s okay Lyall, who says I want you to turn back,” _Nononono, he tricked us. Now he can make us do whatever he wants…forever._ The man pulled out the needle with a smile and started to undo the restraints. 

It only took ten seconds before fire consumed his body. The boy screamed and thrashed on the table as the drug coursed through his body, forcing his bones to break and shift into his wolf form. _Alphas please help me, it burns, please! This is worse than the first two times, ah fuck!_ “Sherlock, John, please! My-Mycroft, Gre-! Arghh, oh my God!” Lyall cried at the top of his lungs for his Alphas, but they never came. Jim, however, sat by his side petting his flank possessively.

 “Shhh, Daddy’s here little one, shhh,” the man cooed at the shifting form in front of him.

This time, the shift only took ten minutes, which is normally impossible except for older wolves. It takes at least ten years for a wolf’s body to fully adapt to their shift, which still takes a minimum of forty minutes. The stress caused to Lyall’s body was abundant and obvious by the way the young pup lay panting and shaking on the bed. _Ow, oh no, he did it, he forced our shift!_

“Hello there little one, let Daddy have a look at you!” Jim picked up the limp puppy under his forelegs and examined him with interest. _I don’t like him, I don’t like him at all! He’s too scary, not nice, not nice. I know pup, we have to get out of here before he tries to be our pack Alpha. Wait where is Alpha Sherlock and Alpha John?_ The puppy sniffed the air, bringing in a scent full of earth. _We’re underground, that’s why I can’t smell anything outside of this place! Brilliant, we can smell so much better like this._

Although Lyall’s muscles were still weak from the forced shift, the puppy growled at the man holding him, trying to nip his nose with sharp puppy teeth. “Oh my, you are just as feisty as you were in your human form, little one. I think it is about time I take you to the learning center for your introduction to the pack. It’s getting awfully late for such a little puppy to be up, so I’ll let you sleep in their as well. How does that sound?”

_Whatever this learning center is, it can’t be good. Maybe we can escape though!_ The puppy just growled as a blue collar was put around his neck and he was carried out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, Lyall could see the green tentacle from his nightmare running all through the rooms and winding around people they passed by. It was like a giant spider web, where everything was attached and manipulated by one man, _one spider._

“Here we are,” Jim said when he carried Lyall into a dark room with rows and rows of wire dog cages spread throughout. There were flat screen televisions lined up along the walls, spread evenly apart and blinking random colors and pictures that were too quick for the puppy to pick out. _What the hell is going on? This is the learning room?_ Lyall whimpered when he could smell ten other wolves in the cages around the room. Some were sleeping, while others cried and pawed at their cages, but the wolves that really frightened him, where the ones who were staring blankly at the screens on the wall.

“Let’s put you up front, shall we. I think after a few days of ‘learning,’ you will understand who your Alpha is, little one.” _My Alphas are Sherlock and John! Not you, you’re bad and I can smell it._ The puppy did his best to fight being put into the cage, but he was still so weak he wasn’t even able to land a good bite to the man’s hand. “Good night, Lyall. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Once Jim was gone, the exhausted puppy collapsed onto the soft cushion in his cage. _How can I learn anything if I can’t see what is on the screen? Maybe they’re trying to give us an epi…epilepta something seizure. I don’t know, but these wolves look really messed up._ Lyall just closed his eyes for some much needed rest, when he heard a familiar whimper come from the cage next to him. _Lucas?_ The puppy lifted his head and perked up his ears, scanning the cage next to him

There was a mid-sized white wolf with black spots on his back crouched down gazing at the television screen. _Lucas! Lucas!_ The Omega yipped softly to get his brothers attention, but the wolf didn’t respond. _Lucas? Please, it’s me, Lyall. Please be alright._ The puppy crawled over to the edge of his cage and yipped again at his brother, who finally stirred and looked over at him with confusion in his eyes. _Yes, yes, it’s me, Lyall._

Lucas’ eyes cleared, letting his tongue fall out and giving a weak whine to show his little brother he recognized him. _Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Oh God, I’m so glad I found you._ The Omega put his muzzle up in between the wires, so his nose was sticking out as far as it could towards his brother, who crawled over and did the same. They watched each other until finally their eyes closed and Lyall fell asleep to the feeling of his brother’s breath on his face.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you thought! 
> 
> If anyone is interested the line 'Après moi, le déluge' from the song basically means "I don't care what happens next, I'll be gone." I don't speak french, so this is just a rough translation I got off the internet(:


	11. Here Comes the Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall escapes from Jim's facility, only to find his mind might not be his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> There should be one more chapter and an Epilogue after this one, that is unless I get carried away then it will be two chapter(: 
> 
> I have no idea how brainwashing actually works, so this is just my interpretation. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chapter 11 – Here Comes the Flood

When Lyall woke up he wasn’t in his cage anymore, but lying on dirt in what looked like a forest of some kind. The small puppy stood up slowly, looking around to see nothing but tall trees all around him. _What’s going on? Is this a trick, or another dream?_ His question was answered when thick fog began to roll through, enveloping everything so all the Omega could see were faint outlines and shadows. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

The puppy let out a few barks to try and let his Alpha Sherlock and John know where he was. Lyall knew their senses were nowhere near as good as an Omega’s and they wouldn’t be able to find their way out of this fog. _Stupid humans, they are fucking useless. Don’t talk about Sherlock and John that way!_

 Lyall sniffed around the dirt to find his bearings until he heard footsteps off in the distance. Growling to ward away any predators, he sniffed the air. _Alphas! Sherlock, John, Greg, and Mycroft, they’ve come to save us._ With his nose to the ground, the small puppy began moving towards the sound of the humans, until suddenly he was blinded by three quick flashes of white light. He jumped back, shaking his head confused about what just happened. _Okay, that was weird. Where did that come from?_

Once Lyall’s eyes had readjusted from the momentary blinding light, he spotted four silhouettes standing a few yards away in the fog. He let out a loud yip, finally smelling his Alpha humans and ran towards them only to be met by four quick flashes of a blue, like a strobe light. _Ah, God what is that smell? It’s horrible!_ As the breeze picked up, the smell of rotten citrus and old oil made its way into Lyall’s nose, causing the puppy to growl at the cruel scent.

“Lyall, come on, it’s time to go home,” Sherlock’s voice sounded faded and echoed off the forest trees. _That smell, it…it belongs to them, my Alphas. No, no they are not our Alphas they are humans, get away from them Lyall. What, why would I want to get away from my pack, stop it okay, just stop it!_

The puppy looked up at the figures that were creating the horrid smell and what he saw made his small body tremble. All four sets of eyes had turned into glowing red orbs and were staring right at him. There was no kindness, no sympathy like how his pack normally was, but deep within their eyes was cold hatred focused all on the Omega. _Why are they so angry at me? Because you are a wolf and they’re human, duh, I’ve tried to tell you that all along pup. You are just their slave sniffer dog, nothing else._

Whimpering from his own realization, Lyall turned around and began trotting away from his old pack, with his head hung low. _What am I supposed to do now?_ As if his question was heard, a green tentacle slowly slithered its way through the fog to settle a few feet away from the puppy’s nose. It sat their hovering with a slight twitch, until finally the Omega slowly crept forward sniffing the air slightly. _We’ve seen this green scent before, right? Yeah, but it didn’t smell this good last time. What did it smell like before? I don’t remember, but now it smells like cherries and…what is that? Chocolate! He smells like chocolate covered cherries, our favorite Lyall!_

Delighted, the small puppy leapt to crouch playfully in front of the new delicious scent. _He’s a wolf, that’s why he smells so good! Not like those disgusting humans. This must be our Alpha, right? That’s why he smells perfect._ Lyall wagged his tail and began to follow the scent to its owner, stopping every few feet to fill his nose with that amazing chocolate covered cherry odor.

Before he reached the source of the scent, however, Lyall woke with a start, hitting his head on a metal cage. “Ah, shite!” _Why did that one have to be a dream?_ The young Omega looked around to find himself still locked in a metal dog cage, the lights were off, save for the bright glow of the flickering television screens lining the room. He reached up to rub the throbbing pain in his head from hitting the cage, when his hand, not paw, touched human hair. _I’m human again, yes! Jim said he’d never used that drug on a wolf who couldn’t change automatically before. I guess it has different effects. Alright, now to escape and get to our Alphas. You mean the humans? Why are we going back to them? What are you talking about, just shut up and let me get us out of here, pup._  

The newly shifted Omega crouched in his cage, peering over at his brother Lucas who was still forced to stay in his wolf form. “Lucas,” he whispered, trying to stir the sleeping Alpha, but the wolf’s eyes under his lids kept moving back and forth from his deep slumber. _Okay, we can unlock his cage as soon as we get out._ Lyall sniffed the room to locate any nearby guards, letting out an excited whine when he smelled only one, and he was three rooms over.

Slowly and quietly, the Omega poked his fingers through the bars, successfully lifting all three looped latches holding his door closed. _Ha! Stupid bastards, you didn’t plan for humans to be in these cages did ya? Let’s get Lucas and get out of here. No he’s not done yet, he has to stay in the learning center. What the fuck is the matter with you, we need to leave this is not our pack. I don’t think so Lyall, it smells nice here._

Doing his best to ignore his wolf instincts, Lyall crawled out of the cage then unlocked his brother’s cage with the ease.“Lucas, wake up, come on we have to get out of here,” he whispered, petting slowly on the white paw in front of him. Finally, the wolf stirred, looking up to meet Lyall’s eyes with a glazed over look. _He must have been deep in a dream, he looks out of it._ “You’re okay, it’s me, Lyall. I can get us out of here to somewhere safe,” _Where? To Sherlock and John you idiot, they’ll know what to do. But they’re human, Lyall. We can’t trust them. SHUT UP! Yes we can._

The Omega finally coaxed the wolf out of the cage, then crouched down to embrace his brother. “I’m so glad you are alive Lucas. I was so scared but everything is going to be okay, I promise.” He pulled back from the wolf, who gave a quick shake to bring himself out of sleep and started licking along his little brother’s face. “Good boy, okay so all you need to do is just follow me and stay low. I can smell the guards _our pack_ walking around here, so we should be able to avoid them until we get to the surface.” Lucas tilted his head in confusion, “yeah, I’m pretty sure we are underground, that’s why no body, not even Omegas, can find this place. Just trust me and try not to make too much noise.” The wolf gave his brother a weak but playful nip at being told what to do by his little brother, then nodded his head he understood. “Good, let’s get the fuck out of this place.”

Before Lyall could open the door to exit, Lucas gave a quite yip. “What the hell are you doing? We have to be quite,” Lyall chastised his stupid brother. Then, he felt something cold and wet press against his bum, causing him to turn and glare at the offending wolf nose. “What is your probl-? Ohhh,” The boy looked down to see he was still naked from his shift and gave a glare to the smug looking wolf. _Shite, I have to find some clothes. If we get up to the top, they’ll send us to the looney bin before we even get to Sherlock._ Giving a quick sniff, he was able to locate a bin of freshly pressed green hospital scrubs at the other end of the room. _Damn, how many wolves do they put in this ‘learning center?’_

Fully clothed, Lyall went back over to the door and scented his surroundings to see if anymore guards were around, _nothing go,_ then slowly began to walk down the empty hallway. _Where is everyone?_ The brothers crept past an empty lunchroom and up the staircase that Lyall had tried to push Jim down. _If we are underground that means up, right? I hope we are only a couple levels below or else we are never going to make it out of here._

Once they got to the top of the stairs, they both stilled as Lyall sniffed again. _Nobody, how can there be no guards walking around?_ Confused, he looked back at his brother, who nodded his head to point at the clock on the wall. Following his brothers gaze, he noticed the time, “five o’clock? What happens at five o’clock?” The wolf responded by shifting nervously on the steps, then head-butting Lyall’s back to tell him to get moving. “Okay, okay, the air smells fresher this way, so I think this is the way out. Hurry up.”

They made it all the way to the end of the hall, spotting a door to the side labeled ‘Fire Exit Only. Alarm Will Sound if Opened.’ _Shite! This is the only way, we have to get out of here now._ “This is it Lucas, as soon as I open this door, we have to run. The alarm will sound and they’ll come looking, so we have to be-“ Lyall was cut off by a single loud howl from somewhere in the facility. _What is that?_ They turned their heads in the direction of the call, both seemingly drawn to it. _It’s a rallying howl._  

The howl echoed again but this time it was joined by the rest of the pack. _Howl! Join, pack! Howl! The chocolate cherries are so strong now, it’s our pack._ Lyall tilted back his head, preparing to join in on the next call but was halted by a sharp pain on his calf. “Ow, damn it Lucas! What’s wrong with you?” The wolf looked up at him with pinned back ears, his eyes said he was hanging on by just a thread of sanity. The howl was becoming louder and more musical now, _nonono this is not our pack. They’ve brainwashed us and we are not safe here. But pack is calling, we have to join in, please Lyall. NO!_ The boy looked back down at his brother, who now had his eyes pulled tightly closed, whining.

“Thank you Lucas, I’m sorry. Are you ready to run?” As soon as the wolf nodded, Lyall opened the door to be met with a deafening siren, but also stairs leading up to another door. _Yes, I can smell the trees!_ “Come on!” He started to run up the stairs, but turned around to see Lucas rolling on the ground trying to cover his ears with his paws. His mother’s voice was in the back of his head, reminding him how Alpha’s had sensitive hearing just like Omega’s had sensitive noses. _That siren must be killing him. Quick grab him and let’s get out of here._ So, he jumped down the few stairs he had climbed up, picked up the shaking wolf body, and trudged his way up to the exit.

_Oh thank God,_ Lyall sighed as he felt sunshine hit his face and smelled fresh grass. Kicking the door closed behind him, he set down the still whimpering wolf. “You’re okay now, Lucas. I know it hurts, I know, but we need to get out of here. I can already smell them coming.” _Our pack is coming. Don’t worry Lyall, they’ll take care of us. No! They are not our pack, they want to kill us._ The Omega growled at his struggling instincts but was brought back to earth when he felt his brother stand up, nosing at his scrubs.  

_Run, then figure out where we are. Just get as far away as you can._ The brothers started sprinting into the woods, Lucas a few strides ahead of his brother whose human legs couldn’t run as fast as a wolf’s. They made it a good 100 meters when the smell of chocolate covered cherries made Lyall’s wolf stop and turn to look back. _They know we’re out, have to hurry. No, go back and apologize. Alpha Jim is merciful, Alpha Jim is kind, Alpha Jim is our Daddy. What? Nononono, that’s…that’s not true._ The Omega fell down to the ground, huddling in the fetal position with his hands covering his nose, trying desperately to block out the intoxicating smell.  

“Lucas, I…I think we should go back…no, no we can’t we have to keep running.” The wolf trotted back to his brother, standing over the boy to protect him, then put his neck right up to the Omega’s nose, encouraging him to scent. Following instinct, he uncovered his nose and took a deep breath of the white fur above him. _Arg, no what is that smell? Rotten peaches? Ugh, it’s disgusting._ The boy tried to push the wolf away, resulting in being squashed by the Alpha sitting on his chest, forcing more fur up his brother’s nose. _Dig deeper, Lyall, past the first layer of smell. There it is! The delicious hazelnut, Lucas!_

Finally, digging paste the faux superficial scent to find his brother’s real one, Lyall embraced the wolf above him. “Lucas, Lucas thank you, I don’t know what’s happening to me. They messed with my senses or something, everything but Jim smells wrong. How are you able to fight this off?” The wolf just shrugged his shoulders, gave a playful nip to his brother’s throat, and then motioned for them to keep moving. _Phew, okay Lyall, just calm down and figure out how to get back home._  

They began jogging again, while Lucas scanned the area for threats and Lyall sniffed the air to try and figure out which way to go. _The Thames, I smell the Thames!_ “Lucas, this way, once we get to the Thames, we can find a cab and get to Baker Street.” They both let out a high pitched whine of excitement, which was cut off by loud shouts and howls coming from behind them. _Fuck, how did they catch up with us so fast. Because they have the largest pack in the world, Lyall, and we could be a part of it!_  “We have to hurry, Lucas, come on!” but the wolf stopped in his tracks, looking behind them. The white and black wolf shook his head, then used his head to push Lyall towards the Thames. “What are you doing, it’s only 200 more meters. They won’t catch us. I’m not leaving you again, damn it, now let’s go!” His Alpha brother bared his teeth, gnashing at Lyall’s arm. _No, I can’t lose you again, please. You’re the only wolf I have now!_

The wolf gave the Omega one last growl, turning around and running away from Lyall, whipping his tail in the air to create a bigger trail to mislead the pack hunting them. He even stopped to lift his leg and mark a few trees, looking back once to give Lyall a cheeky wolf grin. _Stupid git,_ but Lyall laughed anyway, turning to run perpendicular to his brother’s fake track. _Don’t let his stupid sacrifice be in vain, don’t get caught, Lyall._   

When he finally made it out of the forest, the delicious chocolate cherry smell had almost completely disappeared, but was replaced by an odd sour smell as he walked into a clearing with a sign indicating he was at the “Abbey Wood Camping and Caravan Site.” _I have no idea where I am, just please say I’m not too far from London._ Lyall ran deeper into the camp site, smelling for anything that could help him; a phone, a cab, or even people.

Finally, a sour smell, which Lyall now knew meant humans were near, hit his nose and he followed it to a family of five sitting outside their caravan. As the young Omega ran up to the family, panting and sweating, they stopped chatting and looked up to stare at him. “Are you alright, lad?” The father spoke first, getting up from his lawn chair, “do you need help?” _God, you smell horrible but thank you so much. Don’t trust them Lyall, they’re humans! Shut up and go away._

A frustrated growl accidentally escaped his throat, causing the three kids to take a step back behind their father. “I-I’m sorry, I just…yes, yes I do need help, please. How far away are we from St. Bart’s Hospital in London?” The man motioned for his kids to go inside their caravan, but he never took his eyes off the stranger.

“About 35 minutes. Are you hurt?” He looked concerned and took a step towards the boy. Lyall jumped back from him, trying not to bare his teeth in warning.

“No, no I’m fine, I just have a friend who works there and I need to get to him as fast as I can. I know this is a lot to ask sir but do you think you could give me a ride into town? I can pay you when we get their but I really need I ride and I don’t have time to wait for a cab to get all the way out here.” Lyall looked back towards the woods, sniffing to see how close Jim was, _still faint. I’ll come back for you Lucas, I promise._

“Are you in some kind of trouble, son? I can call the police for you.” This time Lyall meant to growl at the man. _Stupid fucking humans, all they care about is themselves, not about a wolf who is asking for help. God, I HATE them!_

“Hey, calm down. Look, let’s just go inside, Carol will make us a nice cuppa and I’ll give the police a call. They’ll be here in ten minutes and I’m sure they can help you out with whatever you need, yeah? There’s no need to get worked up. His wife, Carol, nodded, giving a nervous grin towards the angry boy then headed inside to make some tea.

_I swear I’m going to kill this pathetic excuse for a life right here!_ Lyall took an intimidating step towards the man, who backed up near his front door. _Whoa, just calm down, please, he’s trying to help. Ask to use his phone so you can call Greg, maybe he can send someone to pick us up._ He put up his hands in a non-threatening gesture, “I’m sorry, I’ve just had a really rough day, could I please use your phone to call someone to come pick me up? He’s a police officer.”

The man’s face softened a bit, nodding he said, “just give me a tick and I’ll bring it out.” He went back into his caravan for a minute and returned to find the boy sniffing the ground. “Umm, here it is,” he held out the phone for him to take.

_They’re close, it’s getting stronger. We have to get out of here! Take the phone and run. What? No, we can’t do that. We have to; he’s just a human, who bloody cares._ “Thank you, I’m sorry.” With that, Lyall snatched the phone, running as fast as he could away from the shouting man and Jim’s pack.

By the time he reached a street, his lungs were on fire but he couldn’t smell anymore threats around him. _Okay, think Lyall. What is Greg’s number._ Still walking towards what he though was London; the Omega dialed the phone with shaky hands. After three rings, a man’s voice answered.   _Yes!_

“Hello?”

“Greg! It’s me, Lyall,” the boy shouted a little louder than he probably should have.

 “Lyall! Where the bloody hell have you been? We’ve been searching for you all over town. Where are you?” If it was possible to scent through the phone, Lyall knew burning peat would be hurting his eyes.

 “Long story, I’ll tell you when I see you. I’m at a street called,” Lyall looked up for a sign, “Federation Road. I just came out of some place called Abbey Wood Camp site, but I have to keep moving. Can you send someone to pick me up?”

“Yeah, yes of course, stay on the line with me, okay? I’m going to see who is on that beat so you can be sure it’s really them when they show up, give me a second.” The Omega continued walking _west, definitely west by the way the Thames smells from here._ After a minute of silence, Greg came back on, “you still there, Lyall?”

“Yeah, I’m headed west on Federation Road but I’m getting ready to turn north on a street called Chancelot Road. That’s a really dumb name, why would somebo-“

“Damn it Lyall, shut it for one second,” Greg shouted into the phone. _Well, it’s true, it’s a weird name. Shut up and pay attention._ “Listen, I have an Officer named Julian Marsh on the way to intercept you. She has an ETA of three minutes to where you are right now, so just stay put on that road. Do you understand me?”

_What is with this stupid human lover? Trying to tell us what to do, tell him he can piss off, unless he wants to become a real wolf. Greg, is one of our Alphas, don’t talk about him like that. He’s strong and you know it. He could be stronger if he was with his own kind, we should ask him if he wants to be in Jim’s pack with us! Yes, do it!_

Letting his wolf instinct take hold for a split second, Lyall blurted out, “Greg, listen, I know those humans have dirt on you and make you feel like you owe them something. That’s why you can’t leave them, but I’ve found a way out. We won’t have to be those arseholes slaves anymore. What do you think?” _Wait, why did I just say that? Fuck, I’ve gotta talk to John, there is definitely something wrong with me. No there’s not, we’ve just realized who our true pack is._

There was silence on the other end of the phone until Lyall saw the police car round the corner. “Just get back to Baker Street, okay Lyall? Then we can talk about what happened. Is she there yet?”

“Yes, is she taking me to the flat?”

“I’ll call Sherlock and John to make sure they are there to meet you. Mycroft and I will be their later tonight, so you can tell us what happened. I’m glad you’re safe little one, we were worried about you.”

_No they weren’t._ “Yeah, uhh, thanks, I’ll see you later tonight then.” Lyall hung up the phone, turning to see a female officer step out of a marked police car.

“My name is Julian Marsh, Lyall. DI Lestrade ordered me to give you a ride back into London. To Baker Street, I believe.” _Yuck, why do all these humans smell so bad, they didn’t use to? They’ve always smelt this bad, they just brainwashed you and messed with your senses. NO! Jim did this, remember, you have to scent deep._ The Omega took a strong sniff and realized with relief that the Officer named Marsh smelled of ginger and jasmine, not rotten fruit.

“Yes, ma’am, I just got off the phone with him. I really appreciate the ride, it’s a bit of a long walk.” Marsh laughed, opening the passenger door for Lyall to slide into. _Safe, right? Safe, going home to Baker Street._   

 =========================================================================

Lyall dozed the entire forty minutes it took to get to Baker Street, but as soon as the car stopped, his eyes popped up alert and ready for anything. “Here we are, love. You gonna be okay?” The sweet smelling Officer said with a smile.

“Yes, thank you again for the ride, I know I don’t make great company.”

 “You have to remember Lyall; I’m used to driving criminals around. As far as sleeping teenagers are concerned, you were a delight.” She was still laughing at her joke as Lyall nodded and stepped out of the car. _Well I did steal that guys cell phone, so I’m sort of a criminal. She doesn’t need to know that._

Not a moment after his feet hit the pavement; Lyall was rushed by two men stampeding down the steps. Sherlock, with his longer strides, made it to the boy first, picking him up off the ground with a tight embrace and actually swinging him around once. _Humans! Watch them Lyall, you know what Jim said about them. Jim is a fucking moron and I’m done listening to you._

When his feet finally touched the ground, Sherlock still didn’t let up on his embrace. “You’re safe little cub, we’ve got you, you’re okay,” the detective whispered in his ear while stroking frantically over the boy’s back. _They don’t smell right, damn it! Just like in my dream, they smell like old oil. Packs shouldn’t smell like that, they should smell like chocolate cherries._

“I’m sorry,” Lyall whispered into the man’s chest but he didn’t know whether he was apologizing for getting himself kidnapped or to Lucas because now that he was home, he was so scared to go back to that horrible place. _We have to go back! We have to save them!_  

“Let me at him Sherlock,” came a familiar voice, causing him to reluctantly let go of his little cub. Once the pressure on his lungs was alleviated, Lyall took a much needed breath only to have it knocked out of him again by the frantic blonde Doctor. John wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, holding them together with one hand and letting his other rest reassuringly on Lyall’s nape. _I can’t believe you Lyall, you’re no better than those humans, letting this one dominate you like that. I told you to shut it, pup! These are our Alphas._

“We were worried, we were so so worried about you little one. Everything’s okay now, yeah? I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again, I promise.” John smelled like rotten apples, causing Lyall to shudder in the embrace. _No, deeper. Don’t let Jim trick us again. There, see, there’s the oak smell just like he was before we left._ Finally, Lyall melted into the John’s loving scent, resting his nose on the man’s throat. But as quickly as the loving odor appeared, it was replaced by sour, not rotten though, lemons. _Uh oh, John’s angry…okay, he’s really angry._

Suddenly, John pulled away from the boy, holding him by the shoulders and staring him down with sad but angry blue eyes. “What were you thinking?!” John shouted. “Going off in the middle of the night like that, alone and with my gun!” _Because I knew you would stop me and I had to find my brother._ Lyall didn’t answer, he just flicked his gaze from John to Sherlock then back to John. _I’ve never seen him this mad before. Why is he so mad? It’s just like the dream Lyall, don’t you remember how much these humans hate you, hate us. No…no they don’t._

“I think we should take this inside, don’t you?” Sherlock, for once the voice of reason, said calmly putting a gentle hand on his husband’s shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

“Fine, both of you get inside, now” John pointed at his husband, who looked confused as to why he was being yelled at too, then grabbed onto Lyall’s bicep, dragging him up the steps and into the building.

Once they got inside 221B, John hauled the terrified boy over to the couch and pushed him down to sit. “I cannot believe you,” the Doctor started again with the same tone of anger and sadness in his voice. Sherlock sat down on the other side of Lyall, while John engaged in ‘doctor mode’ and started inspecting every inch of the Omega, roughly. “What was going through that hormone infested head of yours, hmm?” Lyall opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as his scrub shirt was roughly yanked over his head. “Did you not stop to think for one second how worried Sherlock and I would be? We woke up in the morning and had no idea where you’d gone, no idea!” _Danm, John is even scarier than Mycroft when he’s like this._ John continued to look all over Lyall’s ribs, then bent down, grabbed the boy’s bare feet and yanked them up into his lap.

Sherlock caught the Omega as his upper body was forced to move sideways with his legs being propped up. He held him to his chest, similar to the way he did the first time Lyall set foot at Baker Street. “John,” the detective said, worried his husband was working himself up.

John ignored his husband, inspecting the bottom of Lyall’s feet finding a thorn, then plucking it out quickly. The boy winced, but was too frightened to say anything. “You didn’t leave a note, a clue or anything. If Sherlock wasn’t the greatest detective in London-“

“In the world, John.”

“We would have thought you just disappeared into thin air!” John stopped his ranting, taking a deep breathe, then placed the Omega’s feet back onto the ground and looked at him expectantly.

_What the fuck am I supposed to say after that?_ Lyall looked up at Sherlock, who nodded with a sympathetic smile. “Am I supposed to say something now?”

“Well I would hope so little cub. That is unless you were not kidnapped and were actually out on the town for two days ‘hitting up clubs’ and ‘picking up chicks’ as they say in America.” Sherlock tried to break the tension but it didn’t work on his still furious husband.

“This is not funny Sherlock.”

“No, you are right John, it is anything buy funny. Go on little one, I want you to tell us everything that happened.” Sherlock pushed the boy up to sit erect on the couch, looking at him curiously.

“Bloody hell! What did they do to your throat?” John shouted when he saw the chain marks from the choke collar and a red patch of dried blood where he had ripped it off. Without thinking, the Doctor grabbed ahold of Lyall’s head to still him and then took ahold of his neck to examine the wound. _What the fuck is he doing? Don’t let that human go for your neck like that!_ The voice of his wolf was becoming more and more agitated at being ignored, until suddenly, the Omega snapped. He ducked, twisting his head out of the human’s grip, turning and punching John in the chest as hard as he could, bringing a shout from the Doctor.

Before Sherlock could get a hold of the angry Omega, Lyall leapt of the couch, scrambled a few feet and then stood tall ready for a battle. However, John and Sherlock never rose from their seats on the couch. Sherlock just looked at him curiously, while John rubbed his chest and peered up at the boy with a worried look on his face. “Little cub?” the detective started in a soothing voice as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. _I am a fucking wild animal, and they’re just pathetic humans._

_Nonono, just calm down,_ Lyall rubbed his head, trying to stop his angry wolf. _Cover it up, don’t let them know you’re crazy. Exactly, you can’t trust those humans to not lock you up, Lyall._ “I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry John are you alright?”

The Doctor nodded, “Yes I am, but I’m the one who should be sorry love. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that and I know you don’t like your throat being touched, I wasn’t thinking.”

“I just…I need to get back to the facility,” _careful don’t let them know it’s because of our new pack._ “My family is still there, I should still be there, I have to go back.” The Omega started moving towards the door, causing Sherlock and John to stand up and follow him.

“Little cub, wait, we are going to go and get your family but we need a plan, we need to know everything you learned about that place. Why don’t you let John fix you up, once Mycroft and Greg get here you can tell us what you know, you’ll get a good night sleep, and then tomorrow morning we will be able to raid the facility.”

_That makes sense right? They should be okay until tomorrow. NO! we have to go and get them now, don’t you see what he’s trying to do? He doesn’t want you to go back to your family, he wants to keep you as his slave forever._ “I knew it.”

“Knew what Lyall?” John asked.

“I was right to not wake you up the night I left because you would have stopped me, just like you’re doing right now. You don’t want me to see my family. I’m just some stupid wolf you can control and keep as a pet, yeah? Well, guess what? I am not your SLAVE and I am not a PET, so you can just bugger off.” Lyall realized John was trying to flank him from the side and bared his teeth.

“Little cub, just calm down. You know that’s not what we want, we are trying to abolish slavery, you know that. You are not our slave and you never will be.”

Sherlock’s words where dead to the raging wolf now, “you just wait, you’ll be sorry once Jim’s plan goes through. Then we’ll see who the slave is.” _That’s right, you don’t have to listen to those fucking humans. Now get out of here and go back to your pack._ Lyall turned around and ran to the door, opened it to find Greg and Mycroft standing in the doorway. A smell of compost and rotten earth hit the Omega like a ton of bricks, making him growl at the sources.

“Lyall!” Mycroft actually smiled, instinctively reaching out to cup the back of the Omega’s head to bring him into a hug. _Kill him Lyall, this human is the worst one._ As soon as the fingers grazed over his nape, Lyall sprang on the man with as much anger and force his little body could muster. They fell back through the doorway and Lyall ignored the shouts from the other humans and wolf around him. _What the fuck are you doing? Stop! Stop, he’s one of our pack, stop!_ But before his human instincts could fight off his wolf’s, strong hands were on his shoulders yanking him back.

The Omega didn’t even realize it was Greg who grabbed him, until he was lying on his back with the growling man above him, holding him down by his shoulders and hips. _God damn human lover!_ Confused and angry, the boy tried to bite the wolf’s neck above him, only to have the same thing done to him, but successfully. Greg opened his mouth wide and placed his teeth threateningly over the struggling Omega’s jugular, bringing a whimper from him. _Please just kill me Greg, please!_

“Gregory, I’m fine, it’s okay, shhh,” Mycroft said as he stood up and walked over to crouch by his furious mate.

Before the man above him removed his teeth, Lyall felt something in his back and stomach shift. _Oh my God, I’m changing again. How can that be? What the fuck was in the drug he gave me? Nonono, please don’t change now, not now!_ With that, the Omega let out a scream as his ribs began to crack.

“Get off of him Greg, you’re hurting him,” John yelled, running over to the two wolves and pushing on the top’s shoulders to get him off of the boy. Coming back to his senses, the Alpha leapt off with confusion.

“I didn’t do anything to hurt him, I didn’t even break the skin,” Greg said looking up at his mate with guilt and worry in his eyes.

“No, it wasn’t you,” Sherlock whispered, squatting down next to his cub and running his fingers over the shifting ribs on his side. _Argg, it hurts! Damn it, don’t touch it._ “He’s shifting into his wolf form, but how? Lyall, how can you be shifting right now, what happened to you in that place?” The detective said, petting the boy’s sweaty forehead.

“Th-the drugs-hnnh…They ar-ahhh forcing w-wolves to-to shift, but I-I’m too young…d-doesn’t work rig-ahhhh fuck!” Lyall screamed while his body contorted on the ground, “P-please make it s-stop, Sherlock! Please!”

“Shhhh, we’ve got you, little cub, everything is going to be okay.” It took ten minutes for Lyall to completely change and his four Alphas sat comforting him the whole time.

When the puppy lay panting and whining on the ground, Greg spoke up first, “how did he shift that fast? Grown wolves can’t even do that, let alone pups who’ve only changed twice. Hell, I’m surprised he’s still conscious after that.”

“He looks like he’s about to pass out,” Sherlock scooped up the puppy gently, cradling him in his arms and walked over to the couch. “He needs to rest, for now though we need to find out everything we can about deprogramming.”

“Deprogramming? You think he was brainwashed?” John said, sitting down next to his husband and now sleeping wolf.

“Yes, couldn’t you see the way he reacted when he scented us? Normally, he sticks his nose in your armpit and you have to shove him away after fifteen minutes because he can’t get enough of it. This time, however, he looked disgusted and then angry. He was almost like Jekyll and Hyde; I could see his instincts battling right in front of us. So whoever did this to him, does not want his wolf to like humans.” Sherlock watched as the puppy on his lap squirmed and whimpered.

“Well that can’t be good,” Greg whispered, snuggling into his mate’s embrace.

“Indeed.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear what you think, good or bad(:
> 
> After much research on Google Maps, I decided to go with Abbey Wood as the location of the facility. It was one of the only wooded areas big enough and close enough to Speedy's cafe for what I was looking for in the story, so if you are from Abbey Wood, "hello, and thank you for letting me use your home in my story."


	12. Washing of the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyall seems back to his old self, while Sherlock, John, Greg, and Mycroft try and come up with a way to raid Moriarty's facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I know I said in the last chapter there would only be one chapter and then the epilogue unless I got carried away...well I got carried away. However, I finished everything at the same time and I am just breaking it into two parts because a 10,000 word chapter is kind of weird for me. 
> 
> All of the drugs mentioned in this chapter are real, however, if they are combined, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have the effect I'm claiming they do. This is just speculation on my part. And kids...don't do drugs(:
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 12 – Washing of the Water

Lyall woke up surrounded to the most delicious and comforting smells he could ever imagine. The odor brought back memories of running with his human pack the first day he shifted. Wild oak, smoky peat, and a low burning fire seemed to envelope him on all sides, even from above. _Our pack, they didn’t leave us! They don’t hate us, I told you!_ The puppy opened his eyes to find himself in a small wicker basket filled with clothes. He was lying on a blue silk robe _Sherlock’s!_ with a black and blue jumper wrapped loosely around his head _John’s!_ two black socks by his muzzle _Mycroft!_ and a white undershirt draped over his back _Greg’s! Bloody hell, they put me in a hamper._

The wolf started kicking his legs to squirm out of the clothes but the only result was him getting even more tangled in the materials. _Are they just gonna leave us here? I guess that wouldn’t be so bad, it smells nice. No, remember we have to go get Lucas and the other wolves._ Lyall began to whine when he still couldn’t get free but was halted when he heard footsteps nearing. _I can’t smell who it is with all these clothes. What if it’s Jim again, oh God no!_ He let out a yip of relief when the jumper was pulled off his head and two silver eyes were staring down at him. S _herlock! Sherlock! You’ll never believe what happened! Of course he knows what happened; we tried to bite John and Mycroft’s face off. But why does everything smell okay now? They don’t smell like old oil or rotten apples anymore._

“Hello there little cub,” Sherlock smiled, picking up the puppy, who quickly grabbed the sock between his teeth before he was pulled out of the basket. _That one smells really good, can I keep it?_ Lyall was pulled tightly to his Alpha’s chest, letting the warmth and soft thumping of his heart beat sooth him. “Let’s get you back into the living room, shall we? You’ve been asleep for three hours and I think Mycroft and Gerald are upset they didn’t get to say hello.” _It’s Greg, Sherlock!_ The puppy playfully growled at the man, smacking him with the black sock still dangling from his mouth. Suddenly, Lyall began to whimper as he recalled what that drug made him think and what he did to Mycroft. He remembered how angry he was when he tackled his Alpha to the ground, causing Greg to almost break his neck. _Why were we like that, Lyall? I don’t know, but I think all those wolves left at Jim’s compound are going to feel the same way, probably worse._

As they entered the room, Lyall spotted Mycroft, who was sockless, and Greg snuggling next to each other on the couch, while John was in the kitchen making tea. Before Sherlock could even set the puppy on the floor, he leapt out of his arms and in three giant leaps was up on Mycroft’s lap whining softly. The man gave a loud ‘oomf’ then chuckled, while the small puppy tried to lick his neck and still keep the black sock in his mouth. _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I didn’t know what I was doing! God, how do I tell them that?_

“Shhh shhh, it’s okay little one, I’m okay,” Mycroft whispered, trying to calm the still whining puppy, who finally dropped the sock in favor of licking his human’s neck. “We know you were drugged Lyall, it wasn’t your fault. Shhh, calm down, I’m not mad at you, although I think my back might be in the morning, but it is nothing a little ice treatment can’t fix.” _Wait, how does he know we were drugged? Because he’s our Mycroft, he knows everything just like our Sherlock!_ The Omega pulled away from the man’s neck to try and inspect the pain in his back, _I can fix it, let me see._ Once he stuck his nose under Mycroft’s suit jacket and began licking where he could smell the bruises, the man chuckled and pulled him back to sit on his lap.

“I will be okay, little one, but thank you for your assistance. I am more worried about you, however. How are you feeling after my impulsive husband so aggressively tackled you to the ground?” Said husband whimpered softly and Lyall could tell he had been chewed out by Mycroft and most likely John as well. _It wasn’t his fault, he was just protecting you._ The puppy frantically shook his head, jumping out of Mycroft’s hands and into Greg’s lap, sniffing once at his crotch and then braced his paws on the wolf’s chest to give a couple good licks to his face.

Greg nuzzled into the puppy’s furry neck, stroking along his ribs, “I’m sorry Lyall, I shouldn’t have acted that way, not towards you. I wasn’t thinking and I know better, I apologize.” _It’s okay, just please don’t be sad. They’re mad at each other, I don’t like it._ So the Omega gently grabbed Greg’s hand with his teeth and led him over to his husband’s lap. The Alpha grinned but Mycroft just looked at Lyall and didn’t move his hand towards the one on his thigh. _Oh, I see how it is._ Not deterred one bit, Lyall glared up at the man and placed his muzzle underneath the stubborn hand and began pushing it towards Greg’s.

“Alright, alright you win, but only because you are too endearing in this form right now. Don’t expect to win me over this easily when you are in that intolerable teenager form of yours. _Fair enough._ The wolf gave a happy yip when he saw the two mates caress each other’s hands, smiling at one another.  

 _ohn! We have to make sure our John doesn’t hate us. We almost bit him when he was just trying to help._ In a flash, Lyall leapt of Mycroft’s lap and dove at John, who had just sat down and placed his tea on the table. _I’m sorry, please don’t hate us John, please don’t leave us._ The puppy whined and dug head as far into his human Alpha’s armpit as it would go. “I see you’re back to your old self, eh little one? Do I smell better now?” John laughed, petting the wagging behind that was crouched on his thigh. _Yes, yes you smell like our amazing and kind John! He’s not mad at us!_

“Amazing,” Sherlock’s voice was muffled by John’s body so the Omega settled for curling up on his lap smelling his crotch and belly and letting his human pet the orange spot on his head. _Yes, I know he is._ “It’s just as I suspected. Without constant exposure to the narcotics Moriarty,” _who’s that? He must mean Jim,_ “forced into his system, his wolf metabolism seems to have burned off the remainder of the drugs. The question is, however, why is he still in wolf form? There has to be another drug Jim infected him with that his body can’t fight off.” _I don’t know how to change out of it_. _Holy shite, what if I’m stuck like this forever. That wouldn’t be so bad, I like being a wolf. Of course you do because you’re the wolf, I’m the human part and I like being human._

“When do you think Molly will have his lab results back?” John said, resting a saucer on Lyall’s back, slowly sipping at his tea. _Ahhh, that’s warm, I like that._

“She just texted; she’s on her way now,” Greg said looking at his mobile and typing something.

“How fast can we have an antidote ready, Sherlock? I don’t need to remind you that we cannot go into that facility if all the wolves are under the influence of a drug that makes them want to attack humans. There would be far too many casualties on both sides.” _My family’s in there! You can’t go in there guns blazing._ Lyall growled at Mycroft to let him know that was definitely not an option.

“Easy there love,” John lifted the saucer away from the shaking body on his lap, “we aren’t going to kill any wolves. Once Molly and Sherlock find an antidote to the drug Moriarty gave you, we can pump it into the facility and place it in tranquilizer guns, which should bring the wolves out of whatever hypnotic state the drugs have forced them into.” The Doctor continued to pet the wolf’s head, keeping him as calm as possible. “What do you think he is trying to accomplish with creating this drug, Sherlock? Why try and turn wolves against humans when he himself is human?” _I know that one! I know that one, John!_

Before Sherlock could answer, Lyall gave a loud bark trying to wiggle himself from John’s lap without spilling hot tea on them both. “Do you know, little cub? Can you show us what his plan is?” _Oooo, this is going to be fun. Our Sherlock loves guessing games!_ Lyall lowered his head in a play boy and looked around for his John’s phone that took the picture of the Mount Lykaion symbol. Spotting it on the coffee table, he picked it up, ignoring John’s protests of getting it slobbery, and brought it over to Sherlock, who was almost bouncing he was so excited at having a new puzzle. “Okay, is it someone John knows?” _No! I thought you were supposed to be the greatest Detective in the world._ Lyall growled, shaking his head and ran over to the wall scratching at it just like he did in the alley way.

“The picture!” John yelled in triumph at guessing something before his husband. “The graffiti symbol of Mount Lykaion that I took a picture of with my phone.” _Yes John! Yes! Okay, now think Lyall._

“Yes, of course,” Sherlock glared at John, “so Moriarty is the leader of this cult, which means he wants to create wolves, not destroy them like we first thought. Hmmm.” Lyall rolled over on his back and started rubbing the carpet. “What are you doing now, Lyall? This is no time to scent our apartment.” _Give me a second, jeez._ Then, the puppy jumped up on Mycroft’s lap and began rolling around in the same fashion. The wolf went on to repeat the ritual with both John and Sherlock, then going over to Greg and standing on his lap letting out a loud howl.

“That’s a rallying howl,” Greg said, rubbing along the puppy’s back to let him know his pack was here with him.

“What does that mean?” John tilted his head in confusion at Lyall’s odd behavior.

“It’s usually started by the leaders of the pack, then the rest join in after the first couple of howls; they use it to bring their wolves together. It lets everyone know, especially rival packs, that their pack is strong and united so ‘bugger off.’”

“Of course!” Sherlock shouted and jumped out of his chair, grabbing the still howling puppy and twirling him around. _Ahhhh, put me down! I know you get it now but holy crap don’t drop me!_ “My brilliant Omega!”

“Could you maybe fill the rest of us in on your breakthrough, Sherlock?”

“It’s quite obvious now John,” Mycroft said but looked more concerned rather than excited like his brother. “Moriarty, wishes to not only turn himself into a wolf, like Lycoan from the story young Lyall told us about, but to turn others into shifters as well creating his own pack, how many, though, I don’t know.” _Yes, yes, exactly! Now what are we going to do about it?_

“Wait, you got that,” John pointed at Mycroft, “from that?” then pointed to Lyall who was licking his Sherlock’s cheek.

“What else could our genius cub have meant by all that, John?” Sherlock chastised his husband. _Yeah, John, my demonstration was perfectly accurate._

“Oh, I don’t know…maybe his back itched or something,” both men and both wolves stared at the Doctor, not amused. “Sorry, sorry, okay so what do we do about this revelation? I mean maybe that’s why Lyall can’t change back to his human form, because Moriarty is testing out his drug to turn people into shifters on the wolves he’s kidnapped?” All eyes continued to stare at John, who began to feel very uncomfortable and a bit stupid for asking a question.

“That’s brilliant John! I have the smartest pup and the smartest and most attractive, besides me of course, husband in the world. That’s why I picked you both, because I am a genius myself, you see, and-” John and Lyall both rolled their eyes at their ridiculous Detective.

“Oh come off it Sherlock, no one likes a braggart. However, I must admit you do have a very interesting hypothesis John. If we can figure out what is in Lyall’s blood, we might be able to put a stop to his plan before it even begins.” _Wait, you took my blood? Hey, that’s not cool! We were asleep anyway, who cares, especially if they can use it to cure the other wolves._

 _Mrs. Hudson’s coming up and she bringing someone with her. Who is that, I don’t recognize her? She smells really nice though, like grapes. Ham! Mrs. Hudson’s got ham!_ Before the other men in the room even knew there were two women coming up the steps, Lyall wiggled out of Sherlock’s hands, hitting the floor at a dead run towards the door. “Molly must be here,” Sherlock laughed as he picked up the overly excited puppy scratching at the door and then opened it

“Hello dears, Molly said she needed to see Sherlock, so I thought I would bring up some food for the little one while I was at it.” _Yes, thank you Mrs. Hudson! Let go of me Sherlock._ The puppy fussed enough that the Detective finally gave in and grabbed a piece of ham off the plate and held it out to the drooling puppy, who finished it in one bit.

“What about us Mrs. Hudson?” Greg frowned at the special treatment towards the cutest one in the room.

“When you’re kidnapped by a maniac, I will bring you ham as well, Greg,” she said as she rubbed the puppy’s ears. Lyall licked the ham juices off her fingers in haste, wagging his tail enough to bruise Sherlock’s side. “Such a sweet boy, here I’ll just leave this plate here for you to pick on. A growing wolf needs his protein, yeah?” _Yes, I most certainly do._ After one last pat to her puppy’s head, she set down the tray and walked out, leaving the small lady who smelled like grapes standing awkwardly in the door way. _Better say hello before we eat, pup._

The Omega padded over to the lady holding manila folders in her arms, _Molly, isn’t that what they called her?_ looking up at her with big brown eyes. “Well, hello there, you must be Lyall,” _yes, that’s me. I like you, you smell sweet._ Giving a quick glance to his Alpha Sherlock for the go ahead, the puppy propped his forepaws on her legs and began sniffing rapidly, adding a happy yip when the smell increased behind her knee. She began to giggle, “it’s nice to meet you to. He’s a curious one, isn’t he?”

“Too curious for his own good,” John said solemnly. _Okay, enough of that. Time for ham!_ With one more deep sniff of Molly’s rear end, the puppy ran over to the tray and pinning a piece of ham between his paw and teeth, snarling at his victory over the meat. When John reached over to pick up a large chunk off the plate, Lyall growled at him. _Hey, that’s my ham. Get your own John!_

“Lyall,” came Mycroft’s deep voice, a tiny bit of coal smell running through the air, not overwhelming but enough to get the point across. “We share in our pack, do we not?” _Yeah, I guess. Sorry John._ The puppy dropped his piece on the floor, grabbing two pieces in his mouth and brought them over to the men sitting on the couch. “Good boy, thank you very much.” Grabbing two more, he carried them over to Sherlock and Molly, receiving a thank you from both of them as well. Finally, he made penance with John, by licking the Doctor’s hand and whining for forgiveness for his selfish behavior.

“Such a sweet boy, I could never stay mad at you, little one.” John grabbed the piece the wolf had dropped on the floor in one hand and Lyall in the other, lifting him onto his lap, and feeding him the meat by hand. Snuggling into the warmth of his John, Lyall chewed lazily on the salty ham and listened to the conversation between Molly and Sherlock.

“What did his labs turn up? What made humans smell different to him?” Mycroft asked Molly, as his brother was scanning the contents of the folder rapidly.  

“The most prominent ingredients were Mescaline, Calea Ternifolia, Lysergic acid diethylamide, and a small amount of MDMA, but there were a few other elements that our system couldn’t identify so I’m running a wider scan as we speak.”

“Wait, Lysergic acid? Isn’t that LSD?” John held the puppy on his lap tighter at just the thought of him being injected with such a dangerous drug. _It’s okay John, I’m not drugged anymore._

“Yes,” Sherlock said, still not looking up from the folder, “and Mascaline is a psychedelic alkaloid found in the Peyote Cactus and Peruvian Torch. Aldous Huxley wrote a book on his experiences with using the drug; it’s called The Doors of Perception. I myself have never tried it but I know it is a powerful hallucinogenic that causes ones observations to become… altered. I can’t imagine what it would do to an Omega with such a powerful sense of smell.” Sherlock stroked his chin and rescanned the results.

“There was another one in there, Calea something?” Greg asked.

“Calea Ternifolia, also known as bitter-grass, dog-grass, and dream herb…” Mycroft trailed off at the last word, knowing exactly how Moriarty tricked their pup’s mind. “It is mostly found in Mexico, I believe, and is used in rituals to induce divinatory dreams and hallucinations.” _Bastards, won’t that kill the wolves? No one can stand being that drugged up for that long without side effects._

“So basically, these wolves have been drugged out of their minds,” John said angrier than before. _Something’s wrong, John’s angry, really angry again._ Sensing his human’s rise in emotion, Lyall started to whine, rolling over on his belly and licking at John’s hand. _It’s okay._ The Doctor smiled down at the puppy, stroking his white belly. “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just don’t like it when people hurt the ones I care about, yeah?”

“Yeah, he well and good shot that cabbie who tried to mess with Sherlock,” Greg laughed, but sobered quickly when his husband glared at him. _He what?! Go John!_ Lyall nipped at the fingers scratching his belly and throat playfully.

 “And I believed you, my Gregory, tackled a fifteen year old boy, who was having a panic attack, to the ground and threatened to bite a hole in his neck. So, I think it is best not to judge our dear Doctor’s actions in protecting the one he loves, hmmm?” Mycroft smirked, petting his sheepish looking husband on the chest. _Oh, burn. Good job Alpha Mycroft._

“Sorry, umm…what was the other drug? Oh, yeah MDMA, isn’t that ecstasy? The rave drug?” Greg stammered, trying to change the subject.

“Yes, I can speak from a firsthand experience on this particular narcotic,” Sherlock whispered flicking his gaze from Mycroft, to John, and then back down at the paper. _Ohhh, I thought I smelled long gone traces of drugs around here._ “Ecstasy is also considered a hallucinogenic like the other drugs, but there are…psychological effects that go along with MDMA as well. I believe the reason Moriarty added it, is because it causes a sense of well-being and closeness to others, no matter how false those facts might be in real life.”

“So this drug cocktail, is it being administered through injection or through the air?” John asked, letting Lyall lick his empty tea cup. _Mmmm, that taste’s even better as a wolf._

“Did they give you a shot, Lyall? Or make you drink anything?” The puppy looked up at Sherlock and nodded, reaching his paw up to his neck to show where he was given the shot. _But I think that was just to make us change not make us hallucinate._ “They gave you a shot in your neck?” Lyall yipped in confirmation but then jumped down on the floor, scrambling over to Greg. The puppy bumped the wolf’s knee with his head, then rolled over on his back and began to yelp like he was in pain. “What does that mean, I don’t understand?” _Argg, come on Sherlock!_

“I think he means he changed after they gave him the shot,” Mycroft offered, earning himself an enthusiastic nod and ankle bit from the puppy. _There you go, Alpha._ “Now, now, no teething on ankles, little one, you know better.” Mycroft chastised, picking up the grumbling puppy and placing him on his lap. _But it’s fun, you should try it sometime._ The Omega soon forgot his plight, when he spotted his Mycroft’s sock sitting next to the man. He snatched it up with his teeth and happily chewed on it, nestling into the human’s lap and thumping his tail on Greg’s arm. 

“That makes since, the hallucination cocktail would have to be distributed to masses and often, due to the wolves’ high metabolism rate. So the easiest way would be air bound through the vents, so it is constantly administered without the victims ever knowing they are being drugged. It’s brilliant!” _It’s horrible, my family is in there, Sherlock._ Lyall growled through the sock in his mouth to show his displeasure in his Alpha’s lack of sympathy.

“I agree with our Omega on this one Sherlock, a bit not good.”

Sherlock just continued pacing, “what? Oh, sorry, it is just the perfect weapon though. Airborne viruses or diseases travel faster and are more easily transported than any other kind of toxin. Don’t you remember the 1995 Sarin gas attack on the Tokyo subways?”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” Greg said, “it was a domestic terrorist attack, tragic day. They used a nerve gas, yeah?”

“Precisely, Serin is a volatile nerve agent and as soon as it turned from liquid to vapor, over 5,000 people were exposed, almost 1,000 were mildly ill, thirty-seven severely ill, and thirteen people died just from 900 milliliters of Serin.” _Oh my God, this is bad, this is really bad._ The Omega could sense the air thicken with anxiety, anger, and fear, causing him to dig his head further in between Mycroft and Greg.

“If Moriarty has successfully created this drug to turn people into wolves and keep them pliant under his control…” Mycroft paused looking down at the innocent puppy, who just a few hours ago attacked him with rage in his eyes, and was now hiding under his suit jacket from the anger in the room. “Then we cannot give him the chance to release it, for if he does there is no stopping the spread. He is clever enough to break through quarantines and his pack is already big enough to overpower a small army. ”  

Everyone in the room was silent, save for the small whimpering and chewing noises coming from their wolf. A high pitched ding took them out of their stupor and caused them to turn their heads to the source of the sound. Molly was looking at her phone, “The other drugs found in Lyall’s system, I-I’m sorry but I’ve never seen a drug this complicated before, it would take weeks, maybe months to synthesize an antidote. It’s strange, it appears to be a mixture of manufactured or synthetic chemicals and herbs and shrubs I’ve never even heard of.” _What does that mean?! What happens if Jim releases the drug?_

“What are they, let me see,” Molly handed Sherlock the phone, then rubbed her hands over her face in worry. “Banisteriopsis caapi and dimethyltryptamine, those are found near Ecuador and Peru…But how can this be?”

“What Sherlock? What’s the matter?” John stood up, placing a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“Comfrey is another herb in the mixture and it’s from Russia. Then there’s Ironbark from the Eucalyptus, which only grows in Australia…and there are at least twenty more all from different locations around the world.”

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at Sherlock.”

“What my brother means to say, John, is that the amount and diversity of herbs in this concoction would take hundreds of years to figure out and perfect. Which means…?”

John squeezed Sherlock harder as he finally understood. “This Mount Lykaion cult has been planning this attack for probably thousands of years.”  

“Exactly, which means we need to act as fast as possible in raiding that compound. I’m sure with Lyall’s escape; Moriarty already knows that we are on to him. Meaning he will speed up his plan to release the drug.” _But how are you going to help the wolves in the compound? I won’t let you harm them._ Mycroft grabbed the puppy, who had decided to move from chewing his sock to his suit jacket, bringing him around and offering a finger to nibble on, which he took happily. _Oooo, thank you!_

“Well originally I was thinking we could somehow shut off the drug supply running through their air vents, but that would take a couple of days for the hallucinogenics to wear off. Seeing as we need to move in tomorrow, I’m at a loss.” Greg said looking up at Sherlock who had started to pace again.

“Well, what cures a bad drug trip?” John laughed but looked at Sherlock seriously. _I guess that makes since. Lucas usually eats a lot of crisps and sandwiches after he smokes a joint with his friends. Maybe they just have the munchies._

“I suppose…yes, that should work! If we use a relaxer like Benzodiazepine and a bit of Vitamin B concentrate, it should bring their high down enough to subdue them quite easily. Once we secure the facility and have access to the exact drug Moriarty has been using, it should be easy enough to wean the wolves off the drug.” _Subdue? They’re not going to hurt them are they?_ Lyall began to growl and gnash his teeth his Mycroft’s finger, only to have a heavy hand placed over his nape, holding him down firmly.

“And of course they will have to go through therapy and maybe even deprogramming of sorts, but I suspect they should all be fine.” Mycroft nodded, happy with their solution. “Molly, if you would be so kind as to take the exact ratio of the drugs found in Lyall’s blood work to the lab and have them create the proper counteraction to subdue the wolves. We need it in a gas form and liquid form for the tranquilizer guns. Tell them the order comes from me directly and their urgency is required and appreciated. I will have Anthea drive you and more of my men will meet you there to ensure everything is done correctly.” Mycroft still held the puppy down, but never took his eyes off Molly, who nodded nervously, grabbed the papers from Sherlock, and left the flat. 

 _Let me up! I won’t let you hurt my kind Mycroft and Greg shouldn’t let you either._ The puppy was wiggling under the hand even more now, until Mycroft picked him up under the forelegs, holding him so their eyes met and his feet dangled just above the man’s thighs. “Now I want you to listen to me very carefully, little one, because I will only say this once and I do not want any arguing. Is that understood?” _Maybe, it depends on what you’re going to say._ The puppy nodded slightly, letting a small whine escape from his throat.

“Tomorrow, we are going to raid the facility you were taken to; we meaning, myself, Gregory, Sherlock. John, and twenty five of the best soldiers. First, we will pump the drug into the vents to neutralize the wolves affected by the drug Moriarty has been giving them. Then, equipped with gasmasks, my men will make their way inside the building and subdue with tranquilizers, not harming,” Mycroft put emphases on ‘not harm,’ “the wolves. Moriarty, however, will be tracked down and captured dead or alive. Finally, the wolves will be taken to a care facility, which is being prepared as we speak, and treated for whatever is needed.” _That sounds perfect. I like it, good thinking Alpha Mycroft._ The puppy gave out a short yip to show he liked the plan, but to his surprise he wasn’t put down and Mycroft was still starting at him. _What?_

“And you, my little Omega, will stay here.” _Whoa, whoa, whoa, no way am I staying here. I have to save Lucas and my family. How do I know you won’t just go back on your word and hurt the wolves? Because he’s our Alpha, Lyall and he knows best. Shut up, not this time he doesn’t._ Angry, Lyall began to growl and tried to lung forward and bit the human’s throat. However, Mycroft was much quicker than the dangling puppy and with a fast move of his hands, he had Lyall sprawled over his lap, on his back, and a hand over his throat. Burning coal made his eyes water. “Do not test me, Lyall. I am one of your Alphas and you will do as I say. ” _Please let me come, please. Don’t leave me alone again._    

The small puppy relaxed his body and emitted a whimper asking for forgiveness. Like that, the hand was removed and Lyall stood up with his head still down. _Maybe Alpha Sherlock will let us come!_ The puppy jumped of the couch, running up to Sherlock and putting his paws on his calves, whining. The Detective smiled, picking up his crying cub in his arms and rocking him slowly.

“Was that big Alpha mean to you, little cub?” Sherlock cooed, flashing a smirk at ‘the big mean Alpha,’ who just rolled his eyes. _Yes he was Sherlock, please don’t leave me alone._ The puppy nodded his head sadly as Sherlock sat down next to John on the other couch, letting their puppy sit on his lap so they could look at each other. “I’m sorry, Lyall, but it’s safer if you don’t come.” _What? No, not you too!_ Not fighting his instincts, the Omega began to growl again.

“No, none of that love,” John said, grabbing the puppy off his husbands lap and forcing his head down with a firm hand. “If that hallucinogenic drug is being pumped through the vents and our antidrug is being distributed, who knows what kind of effect if could have on you. The last thing we’d want is for you to be under the influence of those drugs again, yeah? Do you understand little one?” _I guess, but I don’t like it. If I turn back into my human self-tonight though, you’ve got another thing coming._ The Omega finally stopped growling and licked his John’s hand in acceptance. “Good boy, plus we’ll have Mrs. Hudson watch you and no doubt she’ll give you all the ham you want.” _Ooo I do like ham._

Lyall sat up and let out a huge yawn, bringing a laugh from both Sherlock and John. His Detective picked him up and cradled him against his chest again. “Are you ready for bed little cub, I think it is way past all good little puppy’s bedtimes.” _No way, don’t blame me just because you’re tired._ Another yawn confirmed the theory, causing all four men to stand up.

“Alright Sherlock, I will send a car to pick you both up at six o’clock tomorrow morning. We will then proceed to Abbey Woods, arriving at approxamatly a quarter ‘til seven.” Everyone nodded in understanding, then Mycroft and Greg headed towards the door. “Good night little one, I shall see you tomorrow evening. I am so very proud of you,” Mycroft added with a quick pat to the head.

“Sleep tight Lyall. You did really great today, and again I’m sorry I tackled you.” Greg gave a grin, petting over Lyall’s orange spot and was met with a wet tongue. _It’s okay!_ With that, the two men left and Sherlock and John began walking up the stairs to bed.

“Well that was definitely not the day I was expecting to have when I woke up this morning,” John laughed as he put on his pajamas. _You and me both._

“Nor did I, but I am very pleased to have you back little cub,” Sherlock had already taken off his clothes and put on a pair of blue silk sleep trousers. He grabbed Lyall, who was perched at the foot of the bed, and pulled him with him to the top. The Omega, squirmed up next to his human’s warm chest and slowly thudded his tail against the mattress.

“Sherlock, really?” John scooted under the covers and eyed his husband.

“What? He’s already asleep. If you want me to wake him I can, but that’s not very nice John.” _Yes, I’m asleep. Definitely asleep, John._

“Oh really? Well, I’m actually a bit puckish, I think I might go and get some of that ham, I guess I’m just going to have to eat it on my own.” _Ham?!_ Before Sherlock could stop him, Lyall leapt up and jumped onto Johns chest, licking him rapidly. _Come on, you said we were going to get ham. He tricked you, pup! That John knows what he’s doing._ The Doctor just laughed and rolled over pressing the puppy to curl up against him.

“Dang it, Lyall. We almost had him!” Sherlock laughed, reaching over to kiss his husband. He rolled back over and turned off the light, and listened to the sound of his husband and cub breathing in unison.

“You’ve always had me, and you always will,” John whispered in the dark, as he kissed the sleeping puppy’s head.       

           

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you thought, good or bad(:


	13. Lay your Hands on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter will finish up the this story, however, I will be adding an epilogue either Monday or Tuesday, which will set up the plot for the next story in this series. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the ending...or is it!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and thanks for sticking with me through this journey.

Chapter 13 – Lay your Hands on Me

_No, I don’t want to get up yet._ Lyall rolled back over on silk sheets, not realizing his human arm was splayed over a warm moving object. _Fuck! Did I change back again? How did I not wake up?_ The now human boy opened up his eyes to see he was lying in a dark room with a stream of pink light coming in from a space in the curtain. Turning his head he saw he had draped his arm over Sherlock’s naked back, _holy crap! I’m naked!_ Lyall quickly turned back over on his back, pulling his arms over his chest, only to realize John was lying right next to him, snoring. _Should I wake them up? Maybe I can try and get out without them noticing. No, then they’ll wake up and get a grand view of…everything._

The bright red Omega almost jumped out of his skin when an alarm rang through the room. _Oh God, here we go. Hey, yeah sorry I’m naked in your guys’ bed. Shifted in my sleep, you know how it is. Haha._

Sherlock rolled over and turned off the alarm clock, then turned back around to see Lyall, wide eyed, staring at him. “Lyall?” Although the boy looked utterly terrified, the Detective seemed to be detached and pondering.

“What is it? What happened?” Came John’s groggy voice, as he sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his face. “Lyall? You…ummm, you changed back?” The Doctor said, shuffling out of bed quickly to retrieve some trousers for the naked boy.

“Brilliant deduction John, you know how I love it when you state the obvious. So you didn’t wake up at all during your change? Hmmm, interesting,” Sherlock began to look over the boy’s back and chest for any signs of bruises or harm from his shift. “Yes, strange indeed, let me see your legs. Do your muscles hurt any worse than during a normal shift?” The man, more concerned with having a new puzzle to solve, began lifting the blanket to inspect his Omega further. _Fucking no way!_

“Hey, stop it! What are you doing?” Lyall rolled away from the prodding man, face and chest even redder than before.

“Sherlock!” John yelled at his oblivious husband and brought over a pair of trousers for the boy to wear. _Oh, bless you John Watson._

“What? What’s wrong?” Sherlock pulled his hands back, looking from Lyall to his husband with confusion in his eyes.

“You are so thick sometimes. He fifteen, he just woke up naked, in a bed with two half naked men, and you pull away the covers asking if you can inspect his legs?” John handed the clothes to Lyall, who quickly pulled them on, up to his waist, underneath the covers.

“Well when you say it like that,” Sherlock still seemed unfazed but hopped out of bed to prepare for their busy day. _Yep, never falling asleep in here again. Not with that crazy git._

“Sorry, little one, he’s just-“

_A bit on the strange side, but he’s our Alpha Sherlock._ “I know, no worries, yeah? Thanks for the clothes, I’m just gonna go brush my teeth and get dressed.” With that, the boy jumped out of the bed, holding up the too loose trousers and left for his bathroom.

While brushing his teeth, Lyall spotted the green shampoo still sitting on the shelf in the shower. _We should definitely take a shower and use some of that. I want to smell like our pack again. Okay, okay._ Following his wolf’s instinct to smell like his Alpha’s, the boy turned on the tap, relishing in the hot water and odor of his pack. When he was finally done and getting dressed, the though hit him. _Now that we’re human, we can sneak out and go to Abbey Wood to find Lucas, Mama, Papa, and Jason. Play it cool, Lyall, and don’t let Sherlock know what we’re thinking._

John and Sherlock were already waiting from him when he made his way down the steps. _I don’t want to lie to them. We have to, they won’t let us go and we have to save our family. It’s our fault they’re there, and we have to be the ones to get them out._ “I’ve already talked to Mrs. Hudson; she says she doesn’t mind having you stay with her for the afternoon. Are you ready to go?” Lyall just nodded his head, not trusting his mouth to keep his secret.

“Hello again, back to your handsome self I see, little one. Come on in, I have a good old fashion breakfast made up for us.” _Oh God, I don’t know if I can do this to her again. She’s too nice. We have to, she’ll understand._ His Alphas followed him into the flat until he got to the kitchen table, turning around to look at them, sadness and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“Be a good boy, yeah? Everything is going to be fine. We’ll see you later this evening, I promise.” John kissed the boy’s forehead and turned around to exit, leaving Sherlock there to stare at the guilty Omega. _He know, he knows! No he doesn’t just play it cool._

The detective pulled him into a massive hug, holding Lyall’s head tight against his chest. “I know you want to go, little cub, but this is for your own good,” and before the Omega could register what happened, he was handcuffed to the iron radiator, which was connected to the wall. _What the hell?! He can’t do that._ “How many times do I have to tell you, you can’t lie to the world’s only consulting detective.” A wide smile came over the man’s face, as he patted the angry boy’s head. “I would have done the same thing, little cub, so I’m not mad at you. I just can’t let you back into that facility. Be good.”

Lyall couldn’t get the words out of his mouth as his Alpha walked away and shut the door, leaving him handcuffed and unable to escape. “Don’t worry about it dear, here just eat your breakfast,” the landlady cooed as if the whole situation of having a teenage shifter handcuffed to her radiator was completely normal. _There is no way I’m just going to stay here and let them go and hurt those wolves. Think Lyall, think._ Plotting his escape, the boy slowly ate the delicious mixture of beans, sausage, mushrooms, and eggs. When he took a sip of the milk Mrs. Hudson brought out for him, the plan came together. _Okay, finish the meal and milk first, then do it._

Licking the last bit of milk from his lips and donning his innocent voice he called to his temporary prison guard. “Thank you so much Mrs. Hudson, that was one of the best breakfasts I’ve had in a long time.”

“Oh, you are very welcome, little one, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Would you like some tea? Or I could turn on the telly for you to watch while we wait for the boys to get back?” _Now, go for it._

“I would love some tea, but…well, umm…I kinda need to use the…um, the loo.” Lyall acted as embarrassed as possible, so the landlady would take pity on him. _Perfect._

“Oh dear, you know I can’t unhook you. Here, I have a basin you can use. My friend Bethany, God rest her soul, was bedridden for fourteen days and she had to use one. It comes in quite handy actually, so here you go and I’ll leave you to it then. I believe you can reach the sink to wash up when you’re done.” _You’ve got to be kidding me._ Mrs. Hudson handed him the basin, gave the shocked boy a slight pat on the cheek and then left him to do his business in private. _I can’t believe this! It’s okay, maybe we can find something to pick the lock with, I’m sure she has safety pins around here or something._

Anger burst through him, when he searched the kitchen completely and found nothing to set himself free. He pulled his wrist against the metal, grunting as the skin bunched up against the loop. Suddenly, his hand felt like it was on fire causing him to hiss and stop pulling. _What the hell is happening to me?_ His question was answered when he saw his hand start to turn into a paw. _Oh my God. No please don’t turn again, please stop._ This time, however, the pain of his bones shifting was substantially lower and the fur stopped at his elbow.

The cuff slipped free off the skinny paw, which was attached to the very much human form of the Omega. _I stopped it, HA! Yes, that drug must be changing me so I can control it. Okay, concentrate, Lyall, change back your hand._ After about a minute, the boy forced the furry paw to transform back into his hand. A tingly sensation ran through all the way up his arm but there was no pain, like a normal shift. _This is amazing! Come on, now is our time to escape, but we need money first. Awww, do we have to steal from her again? Yes, but this time we will come back to make it up to her._

Letting out an excited whine, Lyall crept over to Mrs. Hudson’s purse, grabbed 20 quid, then snuck out of the flat unnoticed. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, his hand went up to hail a cab to make his way towards Abbey Wood.

It only took two minutes to get a cabbie, who grumbled when Lyall told him were he wanted to go, but took the money and headed to their destination. He sat in the back seat huddled up so the driver couldn’t see what he was doing. _Concentrate, just the hand. Come on, change, damn it._ After ten minutes of concentration, his hand began to sprout fur, the bones shrinking with no pain into his wolf’s size. _Brilliant! Okay, now change back._ Another ten minutes and the Omega had successfully shifted his hand back into human form.

“Alright, we’re here kid,” the cabbie said, handing him his change.

“Thanks,” Lyall smiled and hopped out of the cab, sniffing the area to locate his Alphas. _Smoke! There’s a fire, they set the place on fire._ The Omega sprinted into the forest, past the caravan park, and through a couple hundred yards of the forest, until finally he saw smoke coming from the ground. His Alphas were nowhere to be seen, but there were at least twenty wolves lying on the dirt with men and women who looked like paramedics rushing around tending to them. _Have to find pack. Which one? Sherlock and John of course…I mean both we need to find both._

Running past the paramedics, Lyall made it to the open door he and Lucas had escaped from, only to be knocked over by John bulldozing up the stairs carrying a wolf in his arms. “Lyall?!” John’s face was a bit grey with ash and he did not look happy at all to see Lyall. _Uh oh._ John gave the unconscious wolf in his arms to a uniformed woman to take a look at, then grabbed Lyall by the shirt, lifting him up off the ground. “What the hell are you doing here? Why don’t you ever listen? Jesus, you are as bad as Sherlock!” _I take it that’s not a compliment?_

“I’m s-sorry John, I had to come. I have to get my family, you don’t understand!” _Why won’t they just let us go down there?_

“I do understand Lyall, believe me I do, but I can’t let you go down there. It’s not safe. They must have had failsafe’s in place because as soon as we tried to breach the facility, bombs started going off. We think they are trying to burn the evidence and plans, so we can’t get ahold of them. Just stay out here okay? Try and help some of the injured wolves, we’ll get them all out, Lyall, don’t worry.” _Of course I’m worried. We have to get in there, I don’t care what John says._

When John looked over his shoulder to make sure the paramedics were doing their jobs, Lyall pushed him in the chest and bolted down the steps into the facility. “Lyall, STOP!” John yelled from above, but the boy had disappeared into the smoke. _Bloody hell this was a bad idea, I can’t see a thing. Smell, we can find him, just smell for him. I can’t, not like this. SHIFT!_ Running past two men, one carrying a wolf while the other carried a human, the Omega ducked into a room that looked like one of the labs. _Okay, hurry._

Within a minute, Lyall was able to transform his body into his wolf form with only a tingly sensation running through his spine. _Yes! Sherlock is going to be so excited!_ Focusing his senses, the Omega had to force himself not to cover his nose from all the fear and pain wafting through the building. Finally, he found a sky blue scent that would lead him to Lucas and he left the room crouching down as far as he could to avoid the smoke. There was a purple and yellow trail that signified his Alpha Sherlock and Mycroft, but the light blue scent went towards the laboratory, where Jim had given him the drug to make him shift.

When the puppy turned the corner into the lab, he stopped, whining lowly. A white wolf with black spots was lying on the metal table, twitching slightly. _Lucas!!_ Without hesitation, the puppy began to shift his bones back into place to form back into a human, so he could carry his brother out to safety. _Fuck, this is getting exhausting. I wonder how many times I can do this in a day?_ In his human form, he staggered over to his unconscious brother, leaning slightly on the table so he didn’t collapse. _Almost there, don’t give up now pup. But I’m so tired. I know, me too._

“Well, isn’t that interesting. Moriarty said that new strain was a break through, but…I don’t think he knew it would be this perfect.” Came a dark voice behind him. _Who is that, oh God, he smells almost as bad as Jim did. Like burning rubber, that can’t be good._ The Omega turned around to quickly, becoming dizzy from both the smoke and shifting to many times, and falling to the ground. He saw the owner of the voice had a breathing mask on, but a beard and brownish red hair were visible from the sides. “Oh, goodness, did you wear yourself out little boy? Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you, especially not after that little display you just showed me. Jim will definitely want to keep you.”    

“Don’t,” Lyall began coughing as smoke filled his lungs, “p-please don’t take my b-brother.” He finally got out, trying to stand but failing miserably. _Fuck, we have to get out of here before this place goes up in flames._

“Oh, don’t worry, he didn’t react so well to the drug the lab tested on him, he’ll be dead before the fire gets to him. It’s a good thing he got it first, yeah? We wouldn’t want that to happen to an important wolf,” the man said grinning cruelly at the boy on the floor. _You fucking bastard, I’m going to kill you and rip you apart, I swear!_ The Omega began to growl at the man walking around the room, appearing to be searching for something. “Ohhh, none of that now boy, don’t you want to help your ol’ uncle Sebby find that very special drug your Daddy wants. I know it’s in here, I’ve already checked all the other labs.” _What the fuck kind of name is that! We can’t let him get that drug, Lyall._

Sebby gave a put upon sigh, “I had to kill at least four of the pathetic soldiers raiding this place. It was you that told them about this place, right lad? Well, I guess that didn’t work out to well, now did it?” _That’s not fair I didn’t know this was going to happen…I-I didn’t know. Just like you didn’t know the slavers where out there, just like you didn’t know when Lucas saved your life in the woods and is now lying half dead on a table. We did this…you did all of this._

Aha! There you are,” The man in the gas mask pulled out a class cylinder bordered in metal from inside the freezer. “Here it-“he was cut off by an Omega charging at him, tackling him to the ground and ripping his mask off.

“You fucking arsehole! I’ll kill you! You hurt these people, you thought you could tame these wolves but you were wrong! You were dead wrong!” Lyall had snapped, feeling the weight of every death on his shoulders, he knew he couldn’t handle it if _he_ let that drug escape this facility and fall into the wrong hands.

“What have you done?!” Sebby screamed looking over at the busted vial on the floor, trying to reach his mask for protection from the fumes being dispersed into the air. The Omega glanced over, his nose itching from an overpowering odor. _Oh no, what have I done. It’s okay, just stop the spread, seal this room off._ But before Lyall could do anything, the man below him flipped him over and staring at him with burning eyes. “You little bastard, you know what’s going to happen now don’t you? Now all these people are going to turn into shifters, because of you, and they’re going to spread it-“

Once again, the raging man on top of Lyall was cut off, but this time it was caused by a loud bang. Sebby fell forward and landed hard on the boy’s chest and he could feel something wet seeping onto his belly. _What? Who’s there?_

“Lyall, Lyall, it’s okay, I’m here,” it was Sherlock’s voice that rose above the fire extinguishers being used in the hall way. _Sherlock, oh thank you Alpha. Oh, no he’s going to be infected. Get him out of here, Lyall._ His Alpha pulled the man from his chest and smiled down at him, then started to cough even though most of the flames had been put out.

The Omega curled up into a ball, shaking from his overloaded senses due to the concentrated drug right next to his head. _I’m changing again. Arrrg fuck, concentrate, please don’t change. We can’t stop it, not with all these drugs around._ “What’s wrong? Lyall, talk to me, cub,” Sherlock whispered as he watched the boy begin to shift into a wolf.

“The drug,” Lyall moved his half paw half hand to point at the liquid turning into vapor in front of their eyes. “It-it’s going to…turn th-them. H-have to-to quar-quar…” Before the words could escape his mouth, the human boy had fully turned back into a wolf, lying panting on the ground. _Please, Sherlock, understand and close the door._

“Oh, oh Jesus,” was all Sherlock said before he ran over and pressed the emergency button on the door frame of the room. _Brilliant! Wait, no, Sherlock you were supposed to leave and then close the room down. NO!_ The small puppy began to whine at the stupidity of his human, pawing at him weakly. “It’s okay, little cub, I’ll be fine and there is no way I’m going to leave you by yourself in this scary room. Come here.” Sherlock scooped up the puppy, holding him to his chest and rocking him slowly.

_Lucas!_ Lyall whined and tried to turn his head to look at the wolf still lying motionless on the table. Sherlock turned around, still cradling the puppy, and examined as the large wolf’s chest moved up and down. “He’s still alive, little cub, don’t worry. Is that Lucas?” He received a tired yawn, then his Omega looked up at him with concerned eyes, nodding.

“Sherlock! Sherlock, what’s going on? Why did you lock the room down? You know we haven’t put out all the fires yet, right?” Came Greg’s voice from outside the glass.

“Of course I knew that Lestrade, I’m not a moron. The toxin, the one designed to turn humans into wolves has busted in here. We need a cleanup crew and the ECDC team in here to quarantine the area and the four of us in this room. I-I’m not feeling well, I don’t know what kind of effects this is going to have on me…so I need you to hurry and get John and get a medical team down here fast. The wolf on the table has been exposed to another drug we aren’t aware of.”

Greg stood in horror, looking at the paling man behind the glass. “I said go! Go get John and tell Mycroft we need to quarantine this area, now!” With that, Greg sprinted towards the exit. “I’m just going to set you down for a second, okay Lyall.” _Oh no, I can smell him changing. He’s going to become a shifter, we need to get help. I’m so sorry Sherlock._ He set the boy down and then plopped next to him with a groan. “I think I’m going to shift, little cub. I-ahh-I can feel it already. I guess this means we can be a real pack now, eh?” _We are a real pack, your my Alpha Sherlock! It’s going to hurt, but you’ll be okay._

“Ahhhh, holy shite this hurts Lyall. Why didn’t you tell me it hurt this bad?” _I don’t know, I guess I didn’t want to worry you._ The detective was now lying on the ground beginning to shake and moan.

“Sherlock!” came John’s panicked voice from the door. “Let me in Sherlock, I can help!” Lyall ran up to the door, scratching frantically to let John know it was going to be okay.

“It’s o-okay, John. If Lyall can do it then it can’t be that-ahhh fuck!” The man gripped his stomach, rolling over into the fetal position. _It’s okay, just relax. Damn, I wish we were human right now._ Doing what he knew best, the puppy curled up next to his shifting human and licked frantically at his neck, trying to sooth him. “My sweet boy…hhnng.”

“Just hold on Sherlock, please, everything is going to be okay. I’m here, we’re here for you.” John had kneeled, placing his forehead and hands on glass, when Mycroft walked in behind him.

“John, it’s time to go. The ECDC is here, they are going to isolate them for 24 hours to make sure they cannot spread the toxin. Sherlock is going to be okay, if we were right about the drug  then he will…well we will deal with that when the time comes, but for now they need us to evacuate the area.” He grabbed John under the arms, tugging him up to stand, and ushering him towards the exit.

“Take care of him Lyall, be a brave boy for me okay?” John whispered as he walked out of sight. _I will John, I’ll protect him!_ The puppy huddled on top of his human’s chest and licked the sweat from his throat, waiting for the men he knew would come and try and take his Sherlock away. They came sooner than he thought.

“Easy now, boy, we don’t want to hurt your master, okay? We’re going to take all of you to an isolation facility to make sure you’re not going to infect anybody else. Come on, come with me.” A man in a full body yellow suit reached down to grab the growling puppy standing over the convulsing man. _I can’t leave my pack, not when he’s shifting. I swear, I’ll bite right through that glove mate!_ When the hand got close enough, Lyall lashed out and nipped the tip of the glove and gave a snarl. _Told you._

“Tranq him Charles, we don’t have time for this.” Another yellow man said.

“We can’t, he already has countless amounts of drugs coursing through his system right now. If we add anymore…I don’t know what it would do to him. Come on, look how tiny he is, let’s just let him go with the guy. They’re both going into isolation anyway.” _Who are you calling tiny?_

“Fine, Thompson and McCully, you two grab the other wolf and the wounded one. Let’s get them out of here so we can seal this place up.”

“Did you here that, mate, we need to take you both out of here, but you can stay together. How does that sound?” Lyall sniffed but couldn’t smell anything over the still pungent drug and the yellow suits they were wearing. _Okay, I guess that’s alright. John told us to take care of Sherlock, and that’s what we are going to do._

"Little c-cub, it’s alrigh-aaaah” Sherlock tried to say but his legs started to twist and contort into paws. _Yeah, we need to get out of here._ Lyall sat docile on his human’s chest and nodded his head once towards the man in the yellow suit.  

“Good boy, okay, let’s get the stretcher in here,” the man waved on two others carrying a stretcher that had a plastic dome on it to conceal the occupants. “There we go, nice and gentle now. Everything is alright pup, good job.” The nice man coaxed and instructed until finally Sherlock and Lyall were in the enclosed stretcher being hauled out of the building. _It’s okay Sherlock, I’ve got you._

When they were finally carried out into the open, Lyall spotted a green trail slithering off into the forest. _Jim? Shite, did he get away?_ The puppy began to bark as he saw the trail begin to disappear before his eyes. _Where did it go? How…that’s not possible._ “Sh-h-h,” Sherlock tried to comfort his wolf through the spasming in his throat. Forgetting about Jim for now, in favor of taking care of his pack, the Omega turned around, liking Sherlock face clean and staring at John and Mycroft watching them being taken away. 

 =============================================================================== 

Ten hours later

_He’s amazing!_ Lyall stared into the silver eyes of a pitch black wolf, who was laying down licking his paws. _Sherlock, Sherlock, come on, let’s play!_ The Omega knew his newly shifted Alpha would be sore from his five hour long change, but he also couldn’t ignore the most delicious smell coming from the black fur that made him so excited. The puppy did a play bow and gave a loud yelp in panic when the Alpha pulled him closer, locking him in place with his paws and started grooming his head and ears. _No! I don’t need a bath! I want to play!_ But the older wolf didn’t seem to mind the whining and struggling pup, and kept licking along his back, cleaning off the dirt and sweat.

The bath was interrupted, however, by a tap on the glass of their isolation chamber. “Sherlock, don’t eat him, for goodness sakes,” Mycroft said, “you are going to be worse than Gregory, I can already tell.” _Wait, so he is going to be a shifter permanently? I’m so sorry, Sherlock._ Lyall whimpered at the news of what he had caused, but was halted by Sherlock rolling him over and licking his muzzle. _He’s okay with it? But why?_

Both wolves walked up to the glass, waiting for more answers from Mycroft. “It appears, the toxin has been completely quarantined at the facility, thanks to both of you it seems,” he looked down at the puppy with a sad smile. _What? What’s wrong?_ “Most of the drugs have been confiscated by us, and are being cataloged and tested as we speak. Moriarty was captured three miles away from the site, we have him in custody…but I don’t think you need any further details on that.”

Sherlock pawed at the glass, most likely asking when they could get out or perhaps what their blood work results said. _Yeah, when will I shift back?_  

For the first time, Mycroft looked at a loss for words, twirling his umbrella in his hand, he finally looked down at the puppy. “Lyall, the drug you were initially given, the one that made you change so much….well…” _Come on Mycroft, it’s okay._ Lyall pawed at the glass, _what’s wrong? What isn’t he saying?_ The human cleared his throat, “in the facility, you were exposed to massive amounts of that drug in a concentrated form and for an extended period of time. So much, that it affected your DNA, it changed it and made…” _No, it can’t be!_ “You will not be able to change back into your human form…possibly in the future we might be able to come up with an antidote strong enough, but even then…your whole DNA has been altered. I-I’m sorry, little one.”

_Okay, okay…that’s okay, at least nobody else was infected, right? But who’s going to take care of us? Lucas is probably the same way and if that’s the case then Mama and Papa probably won’t be able to handle both of us. We’re alone, oh God, this is my punishment for letting all those people die._ The Omega started to whimper, putting his head down in acceptance of his fate. _Are they going to send me to one of those wolf farms? That would probably be best._ A large weight on his neck brought the puppy out of his spiraling thoughts.

Sherlock was above him, placing a big black paw over his back and licking his muzzle, reassuring the boy he was not alone. _You still want me? Even after you were turned into a shifter because of me?_ As if the Detective knew exactly what was going through his cub’s head, the black wolf offered a play boy and tackled the small puppy, nibbling at his ears as he squealed.

 ============================================================================

Three days later

“Are you sure this is what you want, little one? It is up to you who you want to be your pack.” His mother was kneeling down, petting her youngest pup on the head. _Yes, I love you Mama, but I have to go with Sherlock and John. They’re my pack now._ The puppy nodded, licking his mother’s face with a soft whine. “I’m so proud of you, Lyall, and we will come and visit you at least once a month and I want you to know you can come and visit us whenever you want.” She kissed him on the top of the head, as he licked away a tear from her face. _I will Mama, don’t be sad. I’ll see you all the time._

“Come here my brave little Omega,” his father laughed and picked up the small puppy so they were face to face. “I am so proud of you, my boy. You take care of your pack now, you hear me?” _Yes, papa, I will._ “We’ll see you soon,” he too, kissed the puppy on the head and handed him over to Jason, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you when I was…you know,” _that’s okay, I tackled my Alpha when I was drugged. It’s not a big deal._ “I love you very much little brother. Oh yeah, and don’t worry, I’ll take care of Lucas. I promise.” He kissed him on the nose, _ewww gross_ , then set him on the ground, where he was tackled by a large white and black wolf, who licked his face rapidly.

The puppy tried to roll on top of him and dominate, but the bigger wolf just kept him pinned and nuzzled into his neck. Lyall yipped and Lucas reciprocated his love, then jumped off him with one more lick to his nose. _I’m sorry this happened, but I love you so much Lucas._ The smaller wolf lowered his head, placing it under the others to say he was sorry and that he loved him. A loud bark echoed through the street in Lucas’ acceptance.

With his good byes said, Lyall ran back to his Sherlock, who had mastered the art of shifting between human and wolf in a day, _bloody show off,_ and circled around his legs and over to John’s. “Ready to go home little cub?” Sherlock asked, looking back at the boy’s family and receiving a nod from both his mother and father. _Yes! Come on, I’m hungry._ Lyall turned around and gave one last bark as a good bye to his family and followed his pack back to Baker Street.

“Oh goodness gracious love, I was so worried about you. Next time you’re under my watch I’m going to put you on a leach whether you like it or not,” Mrs. Hudson pointed her finger at the puppy, who was trying to hide under John’s jacket. _I know, I’m sorry. I would give you back the money I stole, but I’m permanently a wolf now…so no pockets. Sorry. But I can bring you a squirrel next time we go hunt!_

“Indeed Mrs. Hudson and I also believe some puppy clothes might also be in order for our young pack mate,” Sherlock gave a mischievous look at the panicked puppy. _Oh no you will not! I will pee everywhere if you even try and put a hat on me._  Lyall just growled at him, while John rolled his eyes at his new pack.

“That won’t be necessary Mrs. Hudson, but thank you for your concern. If you don’t mind, we’ve had an exhausting day and I need to get my two pups to bed.” John gave her a wink, then headed up the stairs, ignoring his husbands protests that ‘he was not a puppy, John.’

When they got up to the flat, John let Lyall jump out of his arms and begin scenting everything. He rolled around on the carpet _our pack’s carpet_ , the wood floor _our pack’s floor_ , rubbed up against the fridge _our fridge_ and the couches _our couch_ , until finally he plopped down in front of the brand new water bowl John had picked out for him. _Awesome! Thank you John. See, I told you our pack would take care of us. Being a wolf is okay. Yeah, I think you’re right, pup._

After a few quick slurps, Lyall followed his two Alphas up to the bedroom. “How are you going to sleep tonight, Sherlock?” John asked as he pulled on his pajamas.

“Well, I haven’t changed since yesterday, do you mind if I shift tonight? For some reason still unknown to me, I sleep much better when I am in my wolf form. Strange?”

“No, not at all. Do you need any help, or do you want me to sit with you?” John knew Sherlock was already better than Greg at shifting quickly and mostly pain-free, but he was still his husband and a Doctor.

“No, I will only be a moment. I don’t know why Lyall acts like it is so hard to shift.”   _Shut up you git!_ The detective jumped away from the insulted puppy’s gnashing teeth and went into the bathroom, already slowing his breathing down. _No one likes a show off, Sherlock!_ Lyall paced back and forth in front of the bed, to embarrassed that he couldn’t quite make it up over the edge all the way. _Just wait for John, he usually puts us up there._ But John had left the bedroom to go and retrieve two bowls of water because Sherlock usually got thirsty in the middle of the night. _Well this sucks._

As soon as a whine came out of the puppy’s throat, a black wolf was behind him, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and setting him up on the bed. _Thank you,_ Lyall gave a quick lick to Sherlock’s nose, turning around to scurry up to the head of the bed, only to be picked up again a moment later by the same wolf. Sherlock laid the puppy down on top of a soft pillow, then curled up around him, keeping him safe and warm. _Oh, that’s nice. Good night Sherlock. Wait, where’s John?_

Concerned for his other pack mate, Lyall sniffed and gave a pleased whine when he smelled a fresh oak scent entering the room. “I’m here, don’t worry?” John smiled, placing the bowls by the door and scooting under the covers next to the black wolf. He gave a kiss on top of both his pup’s heads, laying an arm across them both, then turned out the light. “Goodnight, my little ones?”   

   

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this disclaimer at the end because I didn't want it to be a spoiler. I googled my heart out and I couldn't find a definite answer on the European version of America's Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). So if you know who does quarantined, I would love to know, because I was getting angry, not being able to find the answer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you thought of the ending(:


	14. Epilogue – Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after Moriarty's compound was raided, the pack at Baker Street has settled into their new routines. However, their peace may be cut short with the return of an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This is the last chapter in the story. I am planning on doing a prequel next that shows how Greg met Mycroft and Sherlock. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story and I would love to hear what you thought(:

Epilogue – Home Sweet Home

Six months after the wolf compound was raided

Lyall woke up hungry as usual. Now in his wolf form all the time, his metabolism had boosted tremendously, resulting in the puppy being a ball of energy all day and eating twice as much as John and Sherlock combined. _John!! John, I’m hungry, wake up._ The wide awake Omega crawled onto his human’s chest and started licking rapidly along his face. When John just rolled over and ignored his persistent cub, Lyall decided to huddle on top of the stubborn man’s head, nibbling his ears. _Come on John, it’s time to get up and go running. Please!_

“Lyall, seriously?” John finally broke, turning back over and pulling the excited puppy off his face and onto his chest, giving the boy the stink eye. “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” _No, never John, I just want to eat and go run._ The puppy shook his head frantically then stuck his bottom and the air and lowered his head in a play boy. “That’s not even remotely cute, you know?” John lied, laughing and throwing his legs over the side of the bed with a wide yawn. _Come on, come on, let’s go already._ Lyall licked his neck once more to show there needed to be more urgency in his human’s movements.

Suddenly, John swung the puppy onto the bed belly up, bringing a loud yip in surprise. The Doctor began furiously scratching Lyall on his ribs just under his forelegs, where he knew the boy was ticklish. _Nonono! That’s not fair, stop ha! Hahaha!_ “Oh, I’m sorry, does that tickle, little one?” John laughed, moving to scratch under the wiggling puppy’s chin to avoid the boy’s chomping teeth. “See, this is what happens to bad wolves who wake up their humans too early in the morning.” _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Alpha John. Please, stop, I’m gonna pee._

The human’s onslaught finally stopped enough for the panting boy to scramble away and off the bed. John smiled down at him, “Do you want to wait to eat until after our run, Lyall? I think we still have some chicken left over from last night, so I can warm that up for you when we get back, if you would like.” _Yes, yes I would like that very much. Hurry up let’s go, damn it, I want to run._ The Omega nodded his head and ran down the stairs to wait for his John.

When Lyall made it to the living room, he spotted Sherlock in the kitchen working on something that smelled like cheese mold. _Cheese mold and…anti-freeze? What is wrong with him?_ Sniffing as little as possible, the puppy padded over to his Alpha wolf, pawing at his pajama pants for attention. _Good morning._ Sherlock glanced down for a split second, then went back to his cultures. “Good morning little cub, can you bring me my phone?” _Nothing ever changes with you, does it? Oh well,_ Lyall had retrieved his Alpha’s phone more times than he could remember, so the odor and black scent marker of the object was permanently burned into is Omega senses.

Spotting it in between the couch cushions, the puppy bolted over and dug his muzzle as far into the crease as it would go, successfully grabbing the mobile between his teeth. _Got ya villain!_ Lyall let out a triumphant growl at helping his Sherlock, then strutted over to give his prize to the older wolf. “Good boy, thank you,” Sherlock grabbed the phone and began typing something without looking at the screen. Seeking more comfort from his pack mate, the puppy curled up around the shifter’s bare foot, licking at his ankle. 

“Are you coming with us Sherlock?” John asked as he came down the stairs. _Yeah, come on Sherlock! Come run with us._ Lyall bolted up right and began gnawing playfully at the Detective’s toes, resulting in two feet clamping around his ribs and lifting him over to the side. _Hey! Stupid monkey feet._  

“No, I have more important things to do than waste my precious energy on jogging through the streets of London, John.” Sherlock used his ‘high and mighty’ tone that made both his pack mates roll their eyes.

“Suite yourself, come along Lyall,” John had his jogging clothes on, putting his phone in his pocket and pulling a lead out of the closet. _Nooo. I’ll be good this time I promise. I don’t need a lead._ The Omega began to whine, halting his movement towards his human. “Lyall, you know you can’t control yourself when we go running. Every time you see a squirrel or rabbit you bolt after it, and, to be perfectly honest, I am tired of having rodent stew.” _I always come back. I don’t see what the problem is, John._ The puppy snarled at the lead as it came near the collar around his neck, which both John and Sherlock insisted he wear for protection, biting at the hands holding the leather. “Do we have to do this every time, little one? You have to wear the lead when we go out until I think you can control your wolf instincts to chase and hunt. Is that understood?”

_That’s not fair, Sherlock doesn’t have to wear one when he goes out. I’m not a child!_ Lyall continued to snarl at John’s hands. “Oh for heaven’s sake, you know our cub is just trying to act tough, he’s not going to bite you John. Put the bloody lead on him, go for your little run, and wear him out so he’s not restlessly gnawing at my ankles.” Sherlock sighed from the kitchen but still didn’t look up from his experiment. _Hey! I will too bite his hand and your ankles whenever I want! Wait, no-_  

The brilliant Doctor took advantage of his wolf’s focus on his husband to clip the lead to the black collar. “There we are,” John kissed Lyall’s head and was met with a wet lick to his nose, then more soft biting on his legs. _I’m only letting you do this because you smell so good. Now let’s go._

As John predicted and planned for, as soon as they set foot on the pavement, Lyall tried to sprint as fast as he could to the park. The human held tight, waiting for his wolf to realize they were only going to move as fast as John. _Alright, alright point taken Alpha John. Can we please go now?_ The small puppy whined and circled around John’s legs until the man laughed and started jogging towards Lyall’s favorite spot, his wolf right next to him.

When they entered the park, John waved and Lyall yipped happily at the familiar faces they had come to know from jogging every morning. Most were single men and women getting a quick workout before they had to get to their jobs, but there were always a few new faces that stared at them, revolted at the wolf out in public.

When John first started taking Lyall out to run and before he insisted the boy wear a collar and lead, they had their first experience with some racist git who still didn’t think shifters should be free. The intolerant arsehole, as John had so gracefully named him when relaying the story to Sherlock, thought it was a good idea to yell and kick at the wolf for just trying to smell his shoes. He had yelled and cursed at John for not keeping his slave pet on a lead where he belonged and then kicked the puppy hard in the ribs, bringing a growl from Lyall. Going into soldier mode, John grabbed the ready to pounce wolf off the ground and threatened to beat the every living piss out of the man if he ever laid a hand on another shifter again.

Lyall had licked and snuggled into his John’s warmth for the rest of the day, refusing to leave his side even when he went to the loo and took a shower. Just in case the predator decided to come back for a round two, the Omega would be there to help defend his pack.

Once they had made three laps around the park, stopped ten times for Lyall to sniff around for a good place to relieve himself until they found one by a nice tree, and pulled the wolf’s lead at least twenty times so he didn’t run after a rabbit, the two pack mates began heading back to their flat. _That was so much fun, John! I’m hungry now though, let’s hurry up and get home._ Lyall could smell the sweat and wild oak scent coming from his human, making him want to lick and bit at the man’s legs and bum.

As they were leaving the park, Lyall stopped abruptly, being pulled a few feet further from the lead until John stopped too, looking concerned down at his cub. “What’s wrong, little one? What do you smell?” _Blood. Murder six miles away. I think a wolf did it. Lestrade is already there._ The Doctor had spent enough time around the wolf to recognize when he smelled something threatening or non-threatening by his body language. The puppy’s back was hunched up, his head low with his ears pointed forward, and his tail down. John knew Lyall was afraid but aggressive and ready to protect his human if need be.

“Is it safe to go home?” Lyall nodded. “Something bad is happening far away?” Lyall nodded again and started pulling on the lead to tell John they needed to get home. _I bet Greg is going to call Sherlock any minute. We have to get home, oooo I can’t wait to go to another crime scene._

When they finally made it back to their flat, Sherlock was already dressed and bouncing on his heels. “John there’s been another murder, Lestrade just texted and asked us to come right away.” _I knew it!_ Once John unhooked his lead, Lyall ran over to his Detective, who picked him up and swung him around, a wide grin on his face. _Ahhhh, why do you always have to do that! Wolves don’t fly._ “Isn’t it wonderful little cub? Another murder, are you ready to go see another crime scene?”

“Jesus Sherlock, please don’t encourage our pup to be excited when someone is killed, yeah?” John chastised, starting up the stairs to wash up and get ready to go and meet Greg. “Lyall still hasn’t eaten, he’s probably starved. Will you get him some chicken out of the fridge before we go and put some bread in the toaster for me? Thanks,” John shouted from the second floor, not even waiting for a response.

“I don’t know how you stand it Lyall, having to eat so much. That’s the only thing I hate about being in my wolf form, well, that and when John insists on cooing at me like I’m a pup.” _I like it when he does it…wait, I mean no, I hate it too. I’m no pup._ Sherlock carried his cub over to the kitchen, grabbed two pieces of bread and shoved it into the toaster for John, then made his way to the fridge. He opened the door, laughing when Lyall tried to grab the piece of chocolate pie Mrs. Hudson had made for John’s birthday. _Oh God, that smells so good._ “No, no, none for you little cub, you get chicken,” _Chicken! Yes, I love chicken. Give it here Sherlock._ The detective grabbed a large hunk of meat from the platter and strawberry jam, then shut the door with his foot.

Before Sherlock knew what happened, the puppy had ripped a piece of the chicken off and swallowed it in one gulp, licking his chops happily. _Man, that is so good. Thank you Sherlock._ “Hungry are we?” the man laughed, placing another piece in front of the wolf’s muzzle, only to have it eaten in one bite as well. “Good boy,” Sherlock held out the last chunk and waited for it to be demolished as well.

“Ready to go,” John shouted, trotting down the steps, ears perking up when he heard the ‘ding’ signifying his toast was ready. “Thanks love,” he kissed his husband’s cheek, prepared his toast with an obscene amount of red jam, and put the jar back in the fridge. “Where are we meeting Lestrade?” John asked as they made their way outside to hail a cab.

“The Aldgate East tube station, in Whitechapel,” Sherlock had grabbed the lead off the couch and had already hooked it back on to the wolf’s collar while he was distracted by his breakfast. “This is going to be so much fun,” the detective exclaimed, as they got into a cab, holding Lyall tight to his chest, wrapping the leather around his fist.

When the cabbie began driving towards their destination, Lyall started to fidget in his Alpha’s arms. _Can I? Please roll the window down, Sherlock! Please!_ The man sighed, knowing exactly why the boy was acting up. “Alright, I will open the window, but you can only stick your head out, okay? No putting your paws out like last time, you almost fell out, remember?” _Yeah, I remember._ The wolf put his head down in embarrassment, but nodded that he understood. “Good,” with that Sherlock lowered the back window half way down so the puppy could stick his head out.

_Wooooh, this is so cool! You have to try this next time Sherlock._ The wolf held his head out into the wind, hanging his tongue flapping against his cheek, closing his eyes, and it was ecstasy. He stood on his Sherlock’s thigh, while two large hands wrapped around his ribcage, holding him in place just in case he tried to jump out or lost his balance. “I think he’s enjoying himself,” John laughed, leaning over and placing his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Do you think these crime scenes are okay for him to go to? I mean, I know he’s a wolf and he’s amazing at what he does. He’s just so sensitive to everything around him, emotionally and physically…and…”

“And?” Sherlock asked, looking down at his husband.

“He’s only fifteen, just a kid really and his wolf is still a puppy…I know he’s been able to handle a lot these past six months but…” The Doctor petted fondly on the puppy’s back, who was too concerned with barking at cars passing by _I like the way that red one smells, oh and that green one smells amazing!_ and chomping at the wind to notice. “The shock that he could permanently be in his wolf form and on top of that, we are taking him to investigate these horrific murder scenes that are hard for most adults to stomach. That can’t be good for him, right?”

Sherlock leant down, nuzzling his husband’s ear, an affection he started doing once he turned into a shifter. “Are you mother-henning, John Watson?” He laughed but sobered quickly when the Doctor tried to pull away, so he gripped him tighter. “Wolves, especially Omegas, are programmed to hunt, it is in their very nature. He loves these cases, I think he would be bored out of his mind without them and as a result, he would start to lash out, just like he did when he first met Greg and he didn’t have a pack. But he hasn’t right? He seems happy?” Sherlock questioned his husband, but already knew the answer so continued on. “He is a strong lad, stronger than I think we give him credit for sometimes. When I shifted, I was amazed at how much I could smell and feel, but he can sense things probably a hundred times more, I can’t even imagine what he feels.”

“You’re not making me feel any better, Sherlock. Now I just want to take him home and hide him from the world.”

“Don’t you see though, John? What our cub needs is a strong, loyal, and loving pack dynamic, which we give him. Can you imagine how much love he feels coming from us every single day, towards him and each other? Why do you think he buries his nose in your scent points every chance he gets? You smell like home, John, all the time, it’s…beautiful.” Sherlock stared at John for a moment, relishing in the scent he described to his mate. “He will have to deal with bad scary feelings sometimes, but as long as he has love to come back to, he will be one happy little wolf.  Bloody hell, just look at him,” He pointed to the puppy’s behind, which was wagging so hard, John thought it might bruise Sherlock’s stomach.

“When did you become so well informed on this ‘emotional’ stuff, Mr. ‘I don’t have friends, John?’”

Sherlock just rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss his husband placed on his cheek. “Since I married you and since I became a shifter. I feel things so differently now, it’s quite strange and…overwhelming at times.”

“Sherlock-“ John was cut off by Lyall pulling his head back in the cab and whining softly. _We’re almost there. I can smell it Sherlock, it’s horrible, there’s so much blood and fear around._ The now shaking puppy squirmed out of Sherlock’s hands, making his way over to John, standing up on his lap and bracing his paws on the human’s chest so he could sniff the tanned neck. Lyall’s body began to calm a bit when the oak and fire smell wafted into his nose, wrapping him in a blanket so he was protected from the smell of the crime scene. _Much better. Our Alphas take care of us Lyall. Yes they do._

Sherlock gave his husband a smug look as he watched the wolf sniff and wiggle into the man’s scent points. John just narrowed his eyes but decided to comfort the boy in his lap, rather than argue with Sherlock. “You’re okay, love, I’ve got you. All the bad people are gone from the scene, yeah? It’s just good people now like us who are trying to find the bad people. Greg is going to be there too, you haven’t seen him in a whole week. I bet you miss him, don’t you?” _Of course he’s there, John, I could have told you that back when we were at the park._ John continued to hold and pet the wolf in his arms, even when they got out of the cab he took the lead from his husband so he could keep carrying Lyall.

When they started walking down the underground entrance, the Omega gave into his instincts and began sniffing and tracking immediately. Greg’s white scent streak was everywhere, with blue and red tracks scattered around from other officers. _Those aren’t important, get rid of them._ Lyall was slowly learning how to control his senses and was able to somewhat ignore odors his mind deemed unimportant.

They rounded the corner to see a train with a few people on it but most of the officials were walking around on the platform. The scents became stronger, causing Lyall to start shaking, a bit from fear but also a bit of excitement from the hunt. “Shhh, calm down, I’m here. I won’t put you down unless you want me to, okay?” The wolf licked John’s nose in thanks, but soon became focused on the train they were entering.

“Sherlock, I’m glad you’re here,” Greg’s voice had a tone of worry that he was usually able to hide when at a crime scene. _This is something really bad, I’ve never felt Alpha Greg this upset before._ The DI nodded to both John and the wolf in his arms, motioning them over. “Victim’s name is Abigail Moore, 22 year old psychology student at the London Met University. We don’t know how long she sat here on the train until someone realized she wasn’t sleeping. Walter Jenkins, an off duty security guard noticed she looked peeky, asked her if she was okay, and when she didn’t answer he checked her pulse to find she was already dead. Apparently, her mother reported her missing three days ago when she didn’t come home from her night class.”

Lyall looked at the young woman sitting slumped over and watched Sherlock slowly inspect every aspect of the scene. _She smells strange, like...science class? Oh shite what is that stuff called that they use on frogs before we had to dissect them? Something hyde, right?_ The Omega could see dozens of different traces of humans around so he discarded those. The woman had a faint pink aura surrounding her, but it was fading quickly and there was something strange coming from her stomach.

The wolf reached his head farther towards the body, telling John he wanted to be closer. “Okay, okay, just don’t touch remember?” There was a hint of grey scent floating above her abdomen. _She’s missing something. He took it from her._ Lyall began to bark that he had found something, causing both Sherlock and Lestrade to look up at him. _Okay, how do I tell them?_ Finally settling on what to do, the puppy turned his head and started nipping and biting at John’s stomach. “Ow, hey!” John grabbed the boy’s muzzle to stop his chomping.

“Her stomach? There’s something wrong with her stomach?” Lestrade asked, but Sherlock was already unbuttoning the girl’s jacket and lifting up her shirt. “Sherlock! You can’t just-“The DI’s mouth dropped open when he saw a long jagged wound that had been stitched up with care and a giant wolf bite right over her belly button. “It can’t be, no…it’s been over twenty years, it can’t be him, right?” Lyall whined as he felt Greg begin to go into a panic at seeing the scar. _What is he talking about? Who?_

“Can’t be who, Greg?” John asked pulling the puppy back from the dead body, “what’s wrong?”

“The Ripper,” Sherlock piped in and had the same look of dread on his face. “We won’t know for sure until the autopsy, but if one of her organs is missing, specifically a heart, liver, or kidney…then it is possible the Ripper is back.” _Heart, liver, or kidney? Why only those?_

“You mean the shifter serial killer from the Whitechapel murders? That was back in the 90’s though, why would he…or she start killing again? I mean, how do you even know it is the Ripper?”

“The stitches, they are perfectly sown and the skin around it and the bite are yellow, meaning he used iodine to disinfect the wounds. Those specifics weren’t listed in the papers; I’ve never seen another killer do that before. Also, he always chooses college students, men and women who are specifically studying Psychology. He killed thirty humans, and we were never able to catch him…I had hoped he died in an alley somewhere.” Both John and Lyall could see the fear take hold of Sherlock, _our Alpha doesn’t get afraid. This is really really bad._

Lyall yipped and tried to squirm towards the pacing detective, who stopped and reached out for him. Sherlock held his cub tight, stroking frantically over his back, murmuring and talking to himself as he walked.

“This was the case I first met Mycroft and Sherlock…I was exposed as a wolf a few weeks into it, then Mycroft bought me and…”

“Things are different now Lestrade, I’m not a child anymore and neither are you. He will not evade me this time; I will catch him before he ruins everything we’ve worked for to prove it is not dangerous for wolves to be free. I will catch him!” Sherlock snapped and carried his cub up and out of the tube station, with John following close behind.

“Sherlock, Sherlock, are you alright? Why has this got you so worked up?” John placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder, while hailing a cab.

“He is brilliant John, the most brilliant serial killer I’ve ever come across,” the detective’s eyes were wild and the wolf in his arms began squirmed to get away from the smell of coal coming from his Alpha. _You’re scary like this Sherlock, please calm down. Everything will be alright._ The three pack mates piled into the cab, tension electrifying the air in the small space. “I was only a teenager when the murders first started. I would sneak on to the crime scenes…I was so amazed at the Ripper’s work, it was perfect, no evidence left behind, nothing.”

“He was the first shifter serial killer after the 1982 Act. The government wanted to revoke the law they created and force all wolves back into slavery, stating they were too wild to not have a master.” Sherlock looked down at the small wolf in his lap, slowly petting the orange spot on his head.

“Does…does the Ripper eat the organs he takes? You said he only takes the heart, liver, or kidney and those are-“ John cringed at the thought of a mad man eating human flesh.

“Yes, he eats a piece of them and marks them with his wolf bite. I will find him this time John,” the cab halted and Sherlock jumped out and began running up the stairs to 221B. _Sherlock! There’s someone in our flat!_ The wolf let out a ferocious growl and began barking, causing the detective to stop in the stair well. “What is it, Lyall?” _They’re dead, I can smell them, they’re dead, Sherlock!_ To show they were not in any danger, the Omega began to whimper and pulled his ears back.

John pulled his gun out, getting ahead of his husband and cub, and slowly opened the door to their flat. As soon as the Doctor saw what Lyall had smelled, he ran over to the dead man lying in the middle of their flat. Putting his finger to his neck, John sighed, “he’s dead. Is there anybody else in the flat, Lyall?” The puppy, who was still huddled close to Sherlock’s chest, gave a few quick sniffs and shook his head ‘no.’

The Detective put the wolf down, walking over to kneel next to his husband, and lifted up the dead man’s shirt to see a large scar stitched closed and a wolf’s bite mark over the belly button. “He’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
